De Triplets à Jumeaux Tome 1 : Fils Unique
by xX-Khiri-Elle-Xx
Summary: Dans un monde où les Potter sont vivants et ont des triplés, Harry décide de fuir cette famille certe, aimante, mais trop peu présente. D'ailleurs, qui est cette femme, cette prophétesse qui l'acceuille? Cet homme froid qu'il appelle Papa?
1. Chapter 1

**_De triplés à jumeaux. Tome 1 : Fils unique._**

**_Résumé :_**

Thomas Potter. Tout le monde le connaissait, évidemment. Le Survivant, le Sauveur.

Héléore Potter. Sa sœur aînée, de cinq minutes. La Protectrice.

Et enfin, Harry Potter. L'aîné, l'héritier. Le _disparut._

Dans un monde où les enfants Potter sont des triplés et que les deux aînés se battent pour se faire voir, Harry décide de quitter cette famille à laquelle plus rien ne le rattache. Il ne veut pas être Bouclier et ne le sera pas. D'ailleurs, qui est cette femme, cette Prophétesse qui l'accueille? Cet homme froid qu'il appelle Papa? Lorsque Nathanaël arrive à Poudlard et y retrouve la fille Black, le fils Lupin, les jumeaux Pettigrow, son frère et sa sœur... Ainsi que les Potter devenus professeurs.

**_Je me lance dans une fiction qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment._**

**_Le résumé n'est pas terrible (et j'en suis désolée) mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira._**

**_Bonne lecture!_**


	2. 2 Où tout commence

'_Pourquoi ne nous remarquent-ils pas?'_

La voix enfantine, sortant en un murmure d'un buisson touffu, n'obtint pas de réponses.

'_Je veux jouer avec eux. Pourquoi je ne peux pas?'_

Une petite silhouette se leva, révélant l'apparence d'un garçon de six ou sept ans, des cheveux noirs de jais et de magnifiques yeux émeraude.

'_Partons. Je ne supporte plus tout ça.'_

Il dévoila d'un geste vague un immense jardin où un enfant de son âge et quatre adultes semblaient s'amuser.

'_On ne peux pas partir.'_

'_Personne ne le remarquera! Nous sommes trop insignifiants pour eux!'_

'_Il faut être là pour Thomas. Il va avoir besoin de nous pour rester humble.'_

'_Humble?! Il est déjà rempli de vantardise! Son cas et perdu! Partons.'_

'_Non. Notre tâche et de le faire garder les pieds sur terre! Mère a dit que nous devons le protéger.'_

'_Je refuse de mourir pour lui!'_

'_Il nous a tous sauvé, Harry!'_

'_Nous sommes trop jeunes pour mourir! Viens Héléore, nous serons mieux sans eux!'_

'_Notre existence n'a aucune importance sans cette mission. Nous ne sommes rien, juste des boucliers vivants…'_

'_Je ne suis pas un bouclier! Tu ne veux pas me suivre? Soit. Reste là, avec le chouchou, moi, je compte enfin vivre!'_

L'enfant aux mots si durs ramena sa main le long de son corps, jeta un dernier regard à l'enfant qui volait sur un petit balai, accompagné de trois adultes, lui ressemblant étrangement, hormis les yeux qui étaient chocolats. Il s'accroupi dans l'ombre et serra une petite fille rousse aux yeux émeraude dans ses bras, puis partit dans le manoir. Dans la cuisine, il croisa sa mère, le portrait craché de sa petite sœur. Hésitant, il tenta de voir si finalement il ne faisait pas mieux de rester, essayant de se convaincre qu'il manquerait à quelqu'un.

_« __**Maman?**_

_**- Tu as fini de jouer, parfait, allons faire des potions!**_

_**- C'est vrai?!**_

_**- Bien sûr Thomas!**_

_**- Je suis Harry.**_

_**- Oh… Désolée, je croyais que c'était ton frère. Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Mère.**_

_**- On va faire des potions?**_

_**- Je suis désolée chéri. - elle s'accroupit- Je dois apprendre à ton frère les potions.**_

_**- Je peux venir avec vous deux.**_

_**- Il est beaucoup trop en avance sur toi, mon grand. File maintenant, tu me gênes.»**_

La jeune femme de 27 ans se détourna de son aîné et partit dans le jardin, où elle regarda son dernier né voler sur un balai pour enfant. Harry, lui, ravala ses larmes et monta deux étages en courant, ouvrit violement une porte, s'affala sur un grand lit et laissa libre court à ses larmes. Une fois calmé, il se releva sortis un sac à dos que sa mère -Lily Potter, née Evans - lui avait confectionné il y avait de cela quelques années. Bien qu'un peu trop voyant (jaune et bleu électrique), le sac était une preuve de l'ingéniosité de la jeune femme : il était beaucoup plus grand qu'il n'en avait l'air : l'intérieur avait été agrandis, faisant huit ou dix fois sa taille naturelle, tout en ne pesant rien. Pratique donc pour ce qu'il allait faire.

Il ouvrit une armoire et en sortis quelques habits qu'il mît pêle-mêle dans la sacoche. Cela fait, il se tourna vers sa commode d'où il sortit une baguette d'enfant, une cape d'invisibilité (volée à son père), une bourse et deux petites clefs d'or.

Ensuite, il prit un balai (dernier cadeau en date de son parrain, Sirius Black) et jeta le tout dans le sac.

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, puis soupira. Le plus gros était fait.

**« Dobby! »**

Un petit être aux larges oreilles et aux yeux bleus de la taille d'une balle de tennis apparut dans un petit pouf discret. L'enfant lui demanda d'aller dans les cuisines du manoir d'où il devait ramener quelques vivres.

Lorsque l'Elfe de Maison revînt, le garçon lui raconta ses intentions :

**« Je compte m'enfuir ce soir.**

**- Vous… Vous enfuir? Mais pourquoi?**

**- Tu es à mon service depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que je n'ai plus ma place dans cette famille. Donc, je pars.**

**- Dobby vient avec vous, maître Harry!**

**- Je ne…**

**- Dobby est un Elfe libre de ses propres choix! Et il décide de suivre Maître Harry!**

**- Bon. Nous irons à Gringotts ensuite… **_**Elle **_**viendra nous chercher là-bas, je pense. Et j'aurais enfin une vraie famille! »**

L'elfe de maison se tût, mais souris tristement. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était au service de l'héritier Potter -depuis que celui-ci l'avait trouvé, lors d'une de ses fuites, dehors sous la pluie alors qu'il venait de recevoir des vêtements. L'enfant avait pris soin de lui et au moment de partir, Dobby avait décidé de rester.

Ce n'est pas que la jeune maman n'aimait pas ses deux aînés, non. Elle les aimait plus que tout, comme son dernier. Mais Thomas Potter voulait de l'attention et en recevait. Il était le survivant après tout.

Harry Potter sortit de la chambre et alla dans une pièce adjacente à la sienne. Là, un magnifique tableau s'étendait sur les quatre murs. Le cadre était en or blanc, brillant alors qu'aucune lumière n'éclairait la pièce : le tableau la fabriquait lui-même. Un immense lac occupait le mur gauche, de petites vagues se formant à la surface, présageant une petite brise, au centre, une forêt lumineuse -la lumière s'échappait d'ici- et si on se concentrait on pouvait entendre le vent faire onduler les branches. Sur le côté droit, un château de pierre se tenait fièrement, alors qu'à l'arrière, des animaux gambadaient. Sur l'immense porte en bois du château, une empreinte à peine visible faisait office de poignée. L'enfant s'entailla le pousse gauche, barbouilla le droit de son sang et pressa l'empreinte. Le mur s'écarta alors, dévoilant un grand trou béant. Sans s'effrayer le moins du monde, l'héritier Potter prit le long chemin descendant. Il arriva dans une pièce ronde et noire et prononça :

**« Jeux de lumière. »**

La pièce s'éclaira alors, brillant de mille feux et révélant un endroit magnifique : l'exacte réplique du tableau. Au dessus de l'enfant, trois soleils éclairaient l'endroit paisible. Une mélodie douce et apaisante se fit entendre et, dans un flash de lumière blanche, un phœnix apparut, argenté et noir. L'oiseau -si on pouvait le définir comme ça- se posa délicatement sur l'épaule du garçon qui sourit doucement :

''_**Bonjour Shin.''**_

''_**Bonjour, jeune maître. Que fais-tu ici? Tu ne viens jamais en journée d'habitude.''**_

''_**Je pars.'' **_

''_**Tu… pars?''**_

'' _**Je quitte les Potter. Tu viens avec moi? Dobby me suit, Igami… je ne sais pas encore. Tu peux redevenir libre ou venir avec moi.''**_

''_**Bien sûr que je viens avec toi! Stupide maître! Appelle Igami, et partons.''**_

_**« « Igami, viens ma belle, viens. » »**_

Une petite pouliche d'une blancheur immaculée s'approcha à petits pas prudents. Semblant reconnaitre le garçon, elle galopa à toute allure vers lui. Il la flatta tendrement, lui faisant déployer ses ailes noires. Se sa petite corne fine, elle chatouilla les flancs de l'enfant. Deux yeux émeraude le fixaient tendrement :

_**« « Tu m'as appelée? » »**_

_**« « Je pars de cette famille. Dobby et Shin viennent avec moi. Veux-tu … » »**_

_**« « Je viens! Shin et moi sommes tes familiers Harry, comme le prouvent nos yeux et le noir de notre pelage -ou plumes- normalement blancs. Je te suivrais partout, même dans la mort. Et je sais que c'est pareil pour ton stupide oiseau. » »**_

''_**JE SUIS UN PHOENIX! Petit Poney.''**_

_**« « Ligaze! » »**_

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche du brun qui serra ses familiers contre lui **« Merci. » **

Il se tourna vers une femme présente à ses côtés depuis sa conversation avec sa sœur :

**« Tu entends Prophétesse? Prépare ton mari pour qu'il organise le Manoir. Vous allez avoir un fils! »**

_**__________________________________________________________________**_

A plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, une magnifique femme blonde ouvrit des yeux pour le moins étranges, quoi que superbes : l'iris bleu turquoise et la pupille argentée.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry Potter. Tout est déjà prêt. »**

Elle se rendormit, le sourire aux lèvres.


	3. 3 Future Famille

_**Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires!**_

_**Je suis contente que le premier chapitre ait plût.**_

_**Voici la suite!**_

_**Bonne lecture =)**_

_**_______________________________________**_

''_Conversations mentales''_

_**« Souvenirs »**_

**« Paroles »**

_Pensées._

___________________________________________________

Harry regarda à droite : les portes de Thomas et Héléore étaient fermées.

Son sac sur l'épaule, il descendit au premier étage, aussi discret qu'un animal en chasse.

La porte de ses parents était ouverte. Il pesta mentalement : au moindre bruit, ses parents seraient debout, entraînement oblige. Secouant la tête, Dobby prit son maître par la manche et remonta au second étage, là, il transplana dans la cuisine du rez-de-chaussée. Harry pénétra dans le salon, Shin sur l'épaule et Igami, rapetissé («** Comment ça on va me rapetisser?! Hors de question! Un Ligaze de mon lignage, de ma prestance et… Harry! Dis à ton Elfe de me rendre ma taille! »**) et volant -en boudant- derrière lui, Dobby ouvrant la marche. Avisant la porte, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Passera. Ne passera pas.

Il la passa.

Il se tourna vers le manoir : ses escaliers, ses chambres, sa bibliothèque, la chaleur d'un foyer où on était heureux… Il devait oublier ça.

_C'est moi qui pars._

Il le devait, il ne survivrait pas s'il continuait ainsi.

_« __**Tu sais que l'on t'aime, n'est-ce pas Harry? »**_

_**« Oui maman. »**_

_Non._

_Non, je ne sais pas. Viens me chercher. Dîtes-le moi encore._

_Maman… Mère._

Les larmes passèrent la barrière de ses paupières alors qu'il disait Adieu à son frère et sa sœur

''_Je t'aime petite sœur.''_

''_Ne pars pas! Harry!!!''_

''_Au revoir Thomas. Je t'aime petit frère.''_

''_Harry!''_

''_On se reverra à Poudlard. Ou pas.''_

Il forma les barrières mentales de son esprit -Lily Potter le leur avait appris peu avant ses six ans.

Il sentait sa sœur et son frère tenter de percer ses défenses, tenter de le ramener.

_**« Tu sais que l'on t'aime, n'est-ce pas Harry? »**_

_**« Tu seras grand mon fils. Et je serai fier de toi. »**_

_**« Quiconque dira de mon filleul qu'il ait un faible connaitra la fureur de Sirius Black! Ne te laisse pas faire Harry! Tu es mon filleul, le seul et l'unique. »**_

_**« Tu sais Harry, on me traitait toujours de moins que rien parce que je restais avec Remus, Sirius et James alors que je semblais faible. On pensait à de la charité de la part de mes meilleurs amis. Avance la tête haute. N'ai pas honte de ce que tu es. Tu es toi. Et on serra fier de toi. Toujours. »**_

_**« Tu es bon, mon p'tit loup. N'ai pas peur de te démarquer. Nous t'aimons tous, tu sais? »**_

Merlin, la douleur était intense. Il secoua la tête, chassant ainsi ses pensées -les endormant pour un moment, plutôt.

Il passa le portail et avança dans la nuit.

Dobby le mena rapidement dans une petite maison, un quart d'heure après sa fuite. Là, plusieurs elfes de maison s'occupèrent de l'enfant. Tous ces êtres avaient reçu des vêtements et refusaient de nouveaux maîtres. Des parias. Ils le veillèrent alors qu'Harry dormait, afin de le réveiller en cas de cauchemars. Aux premières lueurs de l'Aube, il se réveilla, réenfila ses vêtements de la veille -propres- et s'en alla, non sans avoir pris un petit déjeuner.

Grâce à Dobby, il arriva rapidement à Gringotts, la banque des Sorciers.

**« Bonjour M. Potter. Que nous vaut votre visite si tôt dans la matinée? Sans vos parents, en plus.**

**- Bonjour Serlec. J'ai fugué, voilà tout. Je suis venu visiter mon coffre.**

**- Votre coffre? A votre âge? Avez-vous la clef?!**

**- Oui. »**

Il tendit une clef d'apparence très ancienne, en or.

**« Vous… Vous…**

**- J'ai la clef du compte Ancestral, oui.**

**- Vous l'avez volée!**

**- Non!**

**- J'en doute, mais passons. Si la porte s'ouvre je vous autoriserai à vous servir, dans le cas contraire, je vous interdit de revenir à la banque avant vos onze et je préviendrais vos parents de votre fuite. »**

Il le mena vers une porte en chêne, dissimulée à l'ombre, dans la même pièce que dans le hall. Il posa la main sur la poignée et attendit qu'il soit enregistré afin que la porte s'ouvre. Cela fait, il pénétra dans un couloir long de six mètres avant d'arriver à une porte en argent. Le Gobelin entra la clef dans la serrure, puis recula respectueusement, non sans avoir poussé Harry en avant.

Le garçon posa la main sur la porte et attendit.

Au bout de deux minutes, la porte ne s'ouvrant toujours pas, Serlec décida de retourner chercher le jeune menteur.

Cependant, un bruit le figea : la porte grinçait! Le coffre s'ouvrait face à un enfant de sept ans qui, par ses ancêtres!, ne ressemblait aucunement à l'Héritier de la famille Ancestrale. Bien trop le physique des Potter.

Néanmoins, il récupéra vite ses esprits et s'inclina -Merlin, que c'était dévalorisant!

**« Veuillez me pardonner, Héritier.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, Serlec. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir après tout. »**

Face au ton moqueur -non, il n'était pas de mauvaise foi! Le gamin cachait peut-être ses émotions à merveille, mais pas sa voix- le Gobelin sût que, Héritier où pas, il haïrait toute sa vie le garçon.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce -immense, soit dit en passant. Un peu partout se trouvaient des galions, des Mornilles, des Noises et plusieurs autres formes d'argent -moldu comprit.

Plusieurs sièges formaient un salon confortable, dans le coin gauche du coffre. Sur un canapé, une femme sirotait un thé, les yeux fermés.

**« Bonjour Harry.**

**- Bonjour, Mary. »**

Pas le moins du monde étonné par le fait qu'elle sache qu'il était ici malgré ses yeux fermés, il s'installa sur le siège près d'elle. Elle leva les paupières, révélant une paire d'yeux peu communs : la pupille était argent, et l'iris était bleu turquoise.

**« Tu arrives tôt.**

**- Je ne pensais pas que je craquerais aussi vite. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas aussi résistant que je le pensais.**

**- Soit. Je suis venue te chercher. Mon époux nous attend, la cérémonie d'adoption sera célébrée après-demain.**

**- Pourquoi si tard?**

**- Tu auras huit ans dans deux jours.**

**- Je ne vois pas le rapport.**

**- Tu seras dans la branche principale, ce sera un atout. De plus, cela te laisse deux jours pour t'habituer à mon mari, il est assez… irascible.**

**- Oh, génial. Un deuxième Sirius Black.**

**- Oh Merlin! -pouffa la sorcière- Ne dit jamais ça en face de lui, fils où pas, il te tuera.**

**- Quand partons-nous?**

**- D'ici quelques minutes.**

**- Shin, Igami et Dobby peuvent venir, n'est-ce pas?**

**- Bien sûr Harry. »**

Le dit Harry regarda les tableaux accrochés aux murs, certains mouvants, d'autres non.

**« Ils deviendront mes ancêtres?**

**- Oui. Sais-tu ce que devenir membre de notre famille implique?**

**- Je changerais d'apparence, d'identité, d'essence magique. Je ne serais plus Harry James Potter, je serai mort aux yeux de tous.**

**- C'est cela, mais Harry… Tu ne deviendras qu'un nom que l'on oublie peu à peu, à mesure qu'avance le temps. Les seuls qui ne t'oublieront jamais, parce que le lien ne peut être brisé malgré l'Adoption, seront Thomas et Héléore. De plus, tu deviendras Héritier, avec un h majuscule.**

**- ??**

**- Ma famille est la première Famille sorcière au monde, Harry. Il se peut même que tu épouses ma nièce ou mon neveu, selon avec lequel tu t'entends le mieux. Cela ne pose pas vraiment problème, vous n'avez pas le même sang, les Descendants de cette famille ne pouvant avoir d'enfants -d'où l'Adoption. Mais, es-tu prêt?**

**- Oui. Je suis prêt, je le sens et je le sais. »**

La femme sourit. Elle attrapa tendrement la main de son futur fils et ils sentirent une décharge les traverser. Un courant électrique qui passait d'un corps à l'autre, sans jamais cesser d'augmenter, d'accentuer la vitesse. Des runes entourèrent le garçon alors qu'une voix scandait dans sa têtes des paroles qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête, aucun sens commun, aucune raison de se faire entendre. Harry eut l'impression qu'il criait, sans pour autant sentir que sa bouche s'ouvrait sur un quelconque son. La main qui lui avait paru si rassurante le brûlait et semblait l'entraîner en Enfer. Et il avait mal Merlin! C'était chaud, mais un courant glacé gelait ses entrailles, alors que sa peau brûlait et semblait se détacher petit bout par petit bout de son corps.

Et cette voix! Quelle se taise, mais qu'elle se taise!

Et soudain, tout cessa. La voix était toujours là, mais elle semblait soigner ses plaies qu'il savait imaginaires. Et la main le retenait, l'empêchait de traîner dans les abysses. La lumière revînt -il ne s'était même pas aperçut qu'elle avait disparue.

**« Cette voix que tu entends sera ton Guide, puis ton Maître après la Cérémonie d'Adoption. Elle ne te ment jamais et répondra à toutes les questions dont elle connait les réponses. Elle t'apprendra l'histoire de notre famille, mais aussi du monde dans lequel tu évolues. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, mais tu as été choisis pour être notre fils bien avant ta naissance, pas à cause d'une prophétie sans aucune importance, mais parce que tu avais tous les gênes requis : une famille aimante, un pouvoir puissant, et une grosse part de notre sang. J'espère que cela ne t'effraie pas… »**

Sachant que sa voix ne pourrait prononcer aucuns sons, il hocha simplement la tête, choqué.

Mary caressa les cheveux corbeaux du garçon puis demanda -ordonna- au Gobelin de partir et de bien fermer la porte. Cela fait, elle entraina son fils contre elle et ils disparurent sous les regards curieux des tableaux.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, ils se trouvaient dans un salon -encore!- parfaitement éclairé : Trois grandes baies vitrées remplaçaient les murs, trois canapés crèmes et deux fauteuils orangés entouraient une table basse en bois sombre qui soutenaient une multitude de bougie, éteintes. Sur un petit panier, un chat les observait paresseusement.

**« Voici Homéo, mon chat. »**

Elle passa sa main dans le pelage sombre de la bête, alors que celle-ci fermait les yeux -identiques à sa maîtresse- et qu'il ronronnait.

**« C'est ton familier.**

**- C'est vrai, il a choisis de l'être, comme les tiens. Tu en croiseras pas mal, appartenant à mon mari, ou à moi. D'ailleurs, voici mon cher et tendre qui arrive. »**

En effet, un homme venait d'entrer : les cheveux noirs, des yeux noirs. Une prestance à couper le souffle, droit comme un i, un maintient qui démontrait une bonne éducation… L'homme inspirait la crainte et le respect. Il était splendide, ensorcelant. Il le dévisageait d'un regard froid et calculateur, clairement agacé.

Harry se redressa, montrant que lui aussi savait qui il était, et que malgré son jeune âge, il pouvait être sur et montrer qu'on ne pourrait pas se servir de lui.

**« Harry, je te présente mon époux, et ton futur père : Severus Snape. »**

Et Harry dégonfla le torse, alors que sa future mère le présentait. Il sût à ce moment là que rien n'était acquis et qu'il allait devoir lui montrer qu'il méritait d'être son fils.

_Merlin, Severus Snape…!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Voila mon second chapitre!_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plût! N'ayez pas peur de me critiquer, cela ne m'aidera qu'à m'améliorer!_

_A bientôt…_


	4. Révélations d'un pan du Secret

**Merci, Merci pour vos reviews!**

**Dans ce chapitre, je réponds à la Grande Question : Les Potter vont-ils rechercher leur fils aîné?**

**Place au troisième chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture.**

**____________________________________**

**Lorsque Lily Potter se leva ce matin là, un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Ses enfants n'avaient pas fait de cauchemars, et James et elle avaient pu faire une nuit complète. Bon point, la journée ne s'annonçait que meilleure.**

**Ensuite, une bonne odeur s'échappait de la cuisine et passait devant sa chambre. James était un fin cordon bleu lorsqu'il cuisinait -bien trop rarement à son goût. **

**Il n'était que neuf heures du matin, donc les triplés dormaient encore. Comme leur père, de vrais lève-tard. Quoi qu'en l'occurrence, le terme lui allait mieux.**

**Elle descendit tranquillement les escaliers, une robe de chambre sur les épaules. Elle embrassa tendrement son mari et entama la conversation qu'ils avaient tous les jours depuis deux mois : l'anniversaire de leurs enfants :**

**« Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé pour Thomas… Je voudrais quelque chose d'exceptionnel, on ne fête pas huit ans tous les jours!**

**- Tu sais, on a passé en revu pas mal d'animaux, puisque nous avons décidé de lui offrir un familier, mais pas les phœnix…**

**- James… Les phœnix choisissent eux-mêmes leur maître…**

**- Je sais mais… Peut-être que Fumseck va faire un œuf, Albus n'en est pas encore sûr, mais si ce qu'il pense s'avère vrai, ce serait pas mal, n'est-ce pas?**

**- Je… Oui, si Fumseck pond un œuf, nous pourrions l'offrir à Thomas. Dans le cas contraire, j'ai un peu lu les traditions des Potter. Savais-tu qu'ils offraient une salamandre de feu à leur aîné, parce que ta famille est liée au feu? Apparemment, d'ici quelques années, nos trois enfants pourront contrôler le pouvoir des flammes, comme toi! Le fait que je sois née de moldus n'empêchera pas cela! Il est vrai que c'est Harry l'héritier, mais nous pouvons faire une exception, notre tout petit est le Sauveur après tout.**

**- Hum… Bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas si une Salamandre va naître : Liane est morte, et puisqu'elle était ma Salamandre, elle était censée mettre au monde celle que l'on donnerait à notre fils… Mais oui, c'est une bonne idée. De toute façon, dans la forêt entourant le manoir, des tas de ces magnifiques créatures grandissent, donc bon. Et je suis sûr qu'Harry comprendra.**

**- Te rends-tu compte James de la chance que nous avons? Nos deux aînés comprennent et ne nous en veulent pas… Je suis si fière! »**

A ce moment, Thomas et Héléore entrèrent dans la pièce, les cheveux dans un désordre indescriptible et les yeux rougis.

**« Bonjour mes chéris! Vous avez bien dormis? »**

Seuls quelques grognements lui répondirent. Les deux adultes regardèrent l'heure : 10heures, pas étonnant qu'ils soient si amorphes pensèrent-ils. Ils embrassèrent les enfants et leur servirent le petit déjeuner.

Lorsque le déjeuner passa, Lily commença à s'énerver bien qu'elle n'en montra rien. Les deux plus jeunes étaient déjà levés et il était bientôt plus de midi. Elle voulait bien que ses enfants fassent la grasse matinée, mais le respect que l'on lui avait inculqué stipulait qu'au moins on se levait pour déjeuner. Maugréant, elle commença le ménage.

**« Il exagère, non vraiment il exagère! C'est l'aîné, il devrait montrer l'exemple!**

**- Pourquoi tu grognes Mère? »**

Lily releva la tête et regarda son unique fille, son portrait craché. Pourtant, à l'instant, les yeux dans lesquels brillaient toujours une étincelle de malice et d'intelligence étaient noyés de larmes. La jeune femme laissa tomber le balai qu'elle avait à la main et prit Héléore dans ses bras, avant de s'assoir sur le canapé et la bercer :

**« Calme toi ma puce, calme toi. Que se passe-t-il?**

**- Je veux pas Mère, je veux pas!**

**- Tu ne veux pas quoi chérie? Tu sais que je suis là, que tu peux nous parler à ton père et moi, nous t'écouterons toujours. Raconte tout à maman…**

**- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu, je n'ai pas réussis… Je suis désolée, Mère, tellement désolée! »**

Le temps de calmer les larmes, l'enfant s'endormit. Lily passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux roux emmêlés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait sa fille, sa toute petite, sa princesse… Elle ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec elle, Harry s'en chargeait et elle avait confiance en lui. Mais dès qu'elles restaient ensemble, une petite lueur de joie s'installait dans son regard et elle jouait avec sa mère, lui confiait tout. Elles étaient alors telle une mère et sa fille, comme s'il n'y avait qu'elles. Mais souvent, Thomas demandait de l'attention. Il était plus jeune et avait subit un grand traumatisme, elle devait passer plus de temps avec lui. Dans ces moments, sans qu'elle ne sache comment, Harry arrivait et prenait Héléore avec lui, laissant Thomas avec elle.

Son Harry…

Elle sourit tendrement alors qu'une massue semblait tomber dans son ventre.

Elle s'en voulait tellement… Elle le délaissait bien plus que ses deux cadets, et pourtant il ne se plaignait jamais, gardait le sourire, s'occupait des plus jeunes lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien ou que les deux adultes étaient au travail. Il avait sept ans mais semblait en avoir onze. Et ce n'était pas bien. Merlin, elle le savait… Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Elle l'aimait, mais dès le début elle avait sentit que le lien qui la reliait à lui n'était pas aussi puissant qu'avec ses cadets.

Il fallait savoir que lorsqu'une sorcière met au monde un enfant, un lien les lies et elle ressent pendant toute son enfance les sentiments de l'enfant. Le courant avait été d'une puissance inouïe avec Thomas et Héléore, mais celui d'Harry avait été faible… Elle l'avait alors cru mort. Cette sage femme aux yeux étranges l'avait alors rassuré, ses yeux bleus et argent témoignant d'une immense émotion sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

Par contre, James qui avait vite été mis au courant de la faiblesse du lien avait été très présent envers Harry. Puis tout avait basculé lors de la capture des triplés. Thomas était sortit vainqueur et Les deux aînés délaissés.

Elle les aimait de manière égale à tous les trois, vraiment.

Soudain, Thomas entra dans la pièce, en larmes. Héléore se réveilla et recommença à pleurer. Ils semblaient inconsolables. James et Lily ne parvinrent pas à les calmer. Sachant que, bien souvent, seul Harry arrivait à calmer ces crises, le patriarche Potter monta à l'étage le chercher.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, il était pâle et des larmes coulaient sans qu'il semblât s'en rendre compte. Il tendit une feuille à Lily, qui, déconcertée, la lue :

_**« Je pars. »**_

Elle cligna des yeux. Comment ça, il partait?

_**« Je pars parce que mes sourires me semblent sans cesse de plus en plus faux. Parce que mes larmes sont de plus en plus visibles. J'ai l'impression que cette étrange eau salée laisse des traces indélébiles sur ma peau. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cœur meurtri de coups que vous ne me donnez pas, meurtri de ce silence que vous avez pour moi. Je ne voulais pas partir, vous savez. Vous êtes ma famille et je sais que vous m'aimez. Mais je ne semble pas faire partit de cette famille. Savez-vous que les regards que vous avez pour moi sont ceux que j'imagine la nuit dans mes draps alors que j'entends votre voix conter une histoire à mes cadets? Combien vous me tuez à petit feu alors que vous me répondez 'tu es trop grand pour qu'on te lise une histoire'? Savez-vous que j'ai sept ans, comme mes cadets?**_

_**Alors je pars. On me pensera ingrat, je me penserai enfin libre. Peut-être qu'une famille voudra de moi… Je ne sais pas. Vous savez, vous, si on m'acceptera pour ce que je suis? Croyez-vous qu'un jour, il y aura une femme que je pourrais appeler maman et non mère? Qui m'embrassera sans se dire 'Je dois aller voir mon petit chéri!' J'aimerai tellement si vous savez…**_

_**Je sais que vous m'aimez.**_

_**Ou, en tout cas, j'essaie de m'en convaincre.**_

_**Mais je pars, parce que c'est de plus en plus dur de faire semblant d'y croire.**_

_**Adieu. H.P »**_

Elle regarda les membres restant de sa famille, les yeux étrangement secs. Elle grimaça :

**« Ce n'est pas drôle Harry. Viens, et je te promets que je ne te gronderais pas.**

**- Mère…**

**- Ce n'est pas gentil les enfants de faire peur à maman et à papa comme ça. Héléore, dit à ton frère de venir et que je ne suis pas contente.**

**- Maman…**

**- Non, Thomas. Je suis déçue de cette vilaine blague.**

**- Lily…**

**- Non James… C'est… c'est vilain. Harry, viens mon chéri, ce n'est pas grave. Viens que je te serre dans mes bras. Viens Harry, viens… »**

Les larmes coulaient alors qu'elle regardait à droite et à gauche. Elle se leva, repoussa Héléore et monta à l'étage.

Les yeux fermés, la main crispé sur sa baguette, les larmes dévalant ses joues, James Potter entendait avec un déchirement au cœur les suppliques de sa femme.

**« Harry. S'il te plaît Harry. Je veux te faire un gros câlin mon cœur. Je veux te faire plein pleins de bisous. Harry. HARRY !!! NON NON HARRY! S'IL TE PLAIT HARRY! Viens mon fils, viens. Mon ange, mon tendre, mon fils... Harry. Mon petit, mon tout petit… Reviens. ****REVIENS!**** »**

Héléore et Thomas se tenaient la main, hoquetant et respirant difficilement. Lily redescendit, elle fouillait chaque recoin du manoir sans cesser d'appeler son aîné. James passa la tête dans la cheminée et appela ses meilleurs amis.

Bientôt, Sirius, Remus et Peter arrivèrent, accompagnés de leurs épouse et enfants. Ils étaient tout sourire, mais voyant les larmes de leurs amis, ils semblèrent vite inquiets. Sirius ne cessait de demander ce qu'il se passait. Soudain, Lily entra dans la pièce telle une furie. Voyant tous les enfants qu'il y avait, mais ne trouvant toujours pas Harry, elle s'effondra en pleurs sur le sol, rattrapée in-extremis par son époux. Le patriarche Potter tendit la lettre à ses amis et tenta de contrôler ses larmes afin de consoler sa femme. Cela ne fonctionna évidemment pas et lorsque les autres relevèrent la tête, ils virent les Potter -moins un- serrés les uns contre les autres, les larmes semblant les noyer.

Aucun ne sut comment réagir, si bien qu'Elena, l'épouse Black, les endormis à l'aide d'un léger sort et les coucha chacun dans leur chambre respectives.

Ils se retrouvèrent au salon et commencèrent à discuter :

**« Bien, Harry est un gosse, s'il est partit pendant la nuit il ne doit pas être bien loin.**

**- Il avait un Elfe de Maison.**

**- Pardon Grey, tu disais?**

**- Heu… Harry, il a un Elfe de Maison qui fait tout ce qu'il veut. Il voulait pas que j'en parle mais… moi je ne veux pas qu'il parte, c'est mon cousin… Pas vrai papa?**

**- Oui Grey, tu as bien agis. Tu es comme ton père, observateur. Le loup en moins.**

**- Sirius!**

**- Bon, parlons d'Harry!**

**- Tu as raison Peter… Alors, s'il a un elfe, il a pu aller n'importe où. Cherchons tout de même dans la forêt. Jelena, ma nièce chérie!**

**- Harry est vraiment partie?**

**- Tu es aussi longue à la détente que ton Père, une vraie Pettigrow**

**- C'est Harry le sujet principal.**

**- Je suis désolé Lunard… Je n'y arrive pas…**

**- Comment ça?**

**- Je… Harry ne peut pas être partit pas vrai? Je veux dire, il sait qu'on l'aime!**

**- Il semblerait que nous ne lui ayons pas assez prouvé.**

**- Mais nous, on le lui disait. Enfin, je crois…**

**- Si tu es aussi émotive qu'une Black peut l'être Laëlle, alors tu n'as pas dû le lui dire souvent. »**

Ils recommencèrent tous à discuter, cherchant et émettant des hypothèses. Tout le monde parlait, se contredisait, rajoutait quelque chose. Un seul garçon était silencieux. Le frère jumeau de Jelena, Loyd Pettigrow.

**« Et toi Loyd? Tu étais celui qui passait le plus de temps avec Harry. Vous disparaissiez pendant des heures! Tu n'aurais pas une idée?**

**- J'en ai plusieurs.**

**- Eh bien on t'écoute, fils.**

**- Je ne dirais rien. Je ne veux pas qu'Harry revienne.**

**- Loyd! C'est ton cousin et…**

**- Il était plus malheureux avec nous qu'avec quiconque d'autre. Il sera plus heureux là-bas. C'est tout. »**

Les adultes se turent, emplis de remords. Ils aimaient Harry. Ce gosse était intelligent, joyeux, compréhensif, blagueur… Il savait se taire, écouter, était toujours présent pour les autres. Merlin! Son propre frère préférait rester avec lui qu'avec ses parents. La capture des enfants Potter semblait encrée dans les esprits des dits enfants, mais aucun d'eux n'avait voulu raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans le Manoir de Lord Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore lui-même avait tenté d'user de Légilimencie, mais il avait été rejeté par un puissant bouclier, produit par il ne savait lequel des trois et avait été prodigieusement enguirlandé par l'aîné.

Lily avait placé plusieurs sorts pour savoir quand ses enfants faisaient un cauchemar, mais le temps de se diriger vers la chambre de celui qui faisait un mauvais rêve, il n'y avait plus personne. D'abord paniquée, elle avait faillis ameuter tout le Manoir, avant de se rendre compte que l'aîné consolait ses cadets. Elle leur en avait parlé, mais Héléore et Thomas avaient catégoriquement refusé d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry.

_**« Il était avec nous dans le Manoir… C'est le seul qui peut nous rassurer. »**_

_**« Moi aussi, je peux vous rassurer… Je suis votre Maman, et il y a votre Papa qui est grand et fort! »**_

_**« Peut-être. Mais Harry a tout vu. Et il était là quand vous vous dormiez au chaud au manoir, alors que des esprits entraient dans notre cellule. C'est Harry qui les faisait partir. Pas Papa, qui est grand et fort. »**_

Donc, personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé, et il avait fallu croire Harry et Héléore lorsque ceux-ci avouèrent que c'était Thomas le Sauveur. Ils arboraient tous trois une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Et… En réfléchissant bien, c'était à partir de là qu'ils avaient consacré leur temps à Thomas.

Ils avaient simplement pensé au traumatisme du dernier-né, sans songer qu'Harry et Héléore avaient, eux-aussi, participés aux tortures… Et il était trop tard à présent… Ils avaient laissé les aînés sans certitude d'être rassurés par leurs parents et ils n'avaient que quatre ans…

Loyd regarda les autres pleurer sur leurs bêtises, satisfait. Il sortit un miroir de sa poche et changea de pièce. Il murmura le nom de son cousin, et celui-ci apparut dans le miroir.

Il eut l'air surpris et s'apprêta à partir lorsque le jeune Pettigrow le retint :

**« J'ai été prévenu. Je suis le neveu. »**

Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

**« Quand viennent-ils te chercher?**

**- La semaine prochaine.**

**- A la semaine prochaine alors. »**

Il disparut de la surface libre, alors que Loyd retournait dans le salon. Il constata que les Potter étaient tous levés. Le Ministre de la Magie se trouvait même dans la pièce. Il s'agissait de Kelvin Scott, ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

C'était quelque chose d'important : L'héritier Potter, disparut.

Quelques aurors revinrent de l'étage où ils avaient fouillé la chambre d'Harry. Il ne restait que les habits, quelques livres d'enfants et la chevalière des Potter. Ce fut le plus dur pour James, car cela signifiait que son fils aîné ne comptait réellement pas revenir.

Lorsqu'un héritier vient au monde, dans n'importe quelle famille de Sang-Pur ou Sang-mêlé, un tatouage apparait sur l'épaule droite, portant les Armoiries de la famille dans laquelle il est né. A cela s'ajoute, lors du second anniversaire, une bague en or, contenant de nombreux sort afin de protéger le porteur. La bague étant l'exacte réplique du tatouage, elle permet de montrer à tous de qui il s'agit, et donc de respecter l'enfant en convenance. La chevalière ne peut s'enlever que si l'enfant refuse catégoriquement de supporter ce rôle de prochain dirigeant de la famille. Il faut une grande force morale, et des arguments de taille convaincants à donner à la bague. Il fallait aussi assurer que l'on ne reviendrait pas redemander ce droit les années ayant passées. La bague était brisée, cela était pire : Le porteur ne voulait plus faire partit de la famille et se considérait comme renié. Aucunes chances de retour.

Malgré cela, une grande battue fût organisée dans les environs. Tout Godric's Hollow fut fouillée de fond en comble, le Manoir de même, les résidences secondaires de n'importe quel pays furent passées au peigne fin. Pour n'y rien trouver. Hésitante, Héléore fit savoir qu'elle pensait à un endroit où son frère aurait pu laisser des indices. Elle conduisit sa famille dans la chambre d'Harry où leur mère s'effondra au sol. Pensant qu'il fallait attendre que tout le monde se calme, Albus Dumbledore, venu spécialement pour tenter de retrouver l'essence magique d'Harry, ordonna à tout le monde d'aller se coucher dans leur chambre respective. Les Potter -Père, Mère et Enfants- refusèrent de quitter la chambre du fugueur.

C'est en entendant les cris déchirants de Lily appelant son fils et le suppliant de revenir que tout le monde s'endormit.

________________________________________________

Lorsqu'elle se leva, ce matin-là, Héléore passa par la porte cachée de la chambre de son frère et se retrouva dans une pièce où un magnifique tableau faisait office de mur. Comme elle s'y attendait, Thomas s'y trouvait, pleurant et se maudissant. Elle tenta de le rassurer par leur lien, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Aussi décida-t-elle d'en parler avec lui :

**« Ce n'est pas ta faute.**

**- Si je ne demandais pas autant d'attention, vous seriez heureux et Harry ne serait pas parti!**

**- Je suis heureuse petit frère! Il est vrai que je voudrais que l'on s'occupe un peu plus de moi, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.**

**- J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans le Manoir quand on avait quatre ans… Peut-être qu'Harry serait resté.**

**- S'il a décidé de nous effacer la mémoire, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison. Nous avons été traumatisés, il nous l'a dit. On ne pouvait même plus bouger tellement nous étions pris par l'horreur!** **Il a bien fait. Tiens, j'ai une lettre de sa part. »**

Elle tendit une lettre, couverte d'une fine écriture à son petit frère, qui la lu attentivement :

_**Héléore, Thomas.**_

_**Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que je suis parti et que vous avez trouvé la pièce au Tableau**_**.**

_**Ce n'est pas votre faute. Ni à toi Thomas, ni à toi Héléore.**_

_**Bien, je vous explique : Je vous ai effacé la mémoire, comme vous devez vous en douter, je vous l'ai expliqué après tout. Vous ne vous souvenez donc plus de ce qu'il s'est passé au Manoir des Horreurs.**_

_**J'ai appris quelque chose.**_

_**Je doit partir, parce que ma destinée n'est pas de vivre en tant que Potter. Je suis quelqu'un d'autre.**_

_**Je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer… Disons qu'une personne est venue me voir et m'a expliqué qui je **_**devais **_**être.**_

_**Je dois vous avouer quelque chose : **_

_**Thomas, tu es le Survivant.**_

_**Mais Héléore aussi.**_

_**Je vois déjà vos yeux s'écarquiller, mais non, vous ne rêvez pas.**_

_**Comme vous le savez, je suis le seul (à part Voldemort) à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit du 31 Octobre, alors que nous mangions en sa désagréable compagnie.**_

_**C'est grâce à vous deux que Lord Voldemort est mort.**_

_**Je ne l'ai pas dit tout de suite parce que tu était trop fragile émotionnellement Héléore, mais à présent je te sens prête à porter ce lourd fardeau qu'est la célébrité.**_

_**C'est vous deux qui êtes parvenus à bout de ce Mage Noir.**_

_**Vous devez porter les honneurs tous les deux.**_

_**Quant à moi, je ne suis d'aucune utilité.**_

_**Adieu.**_

_**Harry Potter.**_

Lily Potter releva la tête de la lettre.

Ses enfants étaient venus la trouver quelques minutes plus tôt alors qu'ils sortaient d'une magnifique pièce accolée à la chambre d'Harry.

Puis, ils lui avaient donné le message.

Le Ministre de la Magie lui arracha la lettre de son fils aîné et sautilla, joyeux.

**« Cela va faire la Une des journaux! ''Harry Potter révèle un peu la Nuit du 31 Octobre avant de disparaître! Héléore Potter, Survivante aussi!'' Ou : ''Harry Potter! Le seul à ne pas avoir oublié La Nuit du 31 Octobre nous révèle un pan du Secret : Héléore Potter, Survivante elle aussi!''**

**- Calmes-vous, Kelvin! »**

Il disparut, oubliant totalement qu'il devait aider à la recherche dudit Harry Potter.

Le lendemain, Les Unes de tous les journaux portaient plus où moins le même titre.

Chez les Potter, les recherches continuaient toujours.

_________________________________________________________

Voila pour le chapitre 4!

J'espère qu'il vous a plus. =)

Une petite partie est révélée, ainsi qu'un peu du fonctionnement de la vie des Sorciers tels que je les imagines dans mon histoire.

Vous avez dû constater que mes personnages (les enfants) étaient très matures : c'est parce que, ayant grandis dans un univers magique, le cerveau est plus développés.

Voila.

Bientôt le prochain!


	5. La mise à l'épreuve

**J'ai constaté que ce chapitre 3 vous a plût. J'en suis super contente!**

**C'est impressionnant comme vos reviews me font plaisir, je ne pensais pas que l'histoire vous plairait, je veux dire, elle est tellement commune!**

**Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre!**

**Je vais tenter d'améliorer mon écriture et d'allonger mes chapitres (à moins que vous ne les préfériez plus courts?)**

**Ce chapitre a pour nom 'La mise à l'épreuve' et est, comme son nom l'indique, une mise à l'épreuve pour notre Harry international.**

**Comme vous avez pût le constater, Peter Pettigrow n'est pas un traître, il est même marié et a des enfants (Jelena et Loyd).**

**Les recherches ne s'arrêtent pas.**

**Loyd sera un personnage étrange… Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus!**

_**Petit récapitulatif des familles : **_

**Les Potter ****è James et Lily, ainsi que Harry, Héléore et Thomas.**

**Les Black è Sirius et Elena ainsi que Laëlle.**

**Les Lupin è Remus et Misaïs ainsi que Grey.**

**Les Pettigrow è Peter et Aurora ainsi que Loyd et Jelena.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

''_**Conversations mentales''**_

_**« Souvenirs »**_

**« Paroles »**

_Pensées._

_______________________________________________________________________

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla ce matin-là, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se souvenir _pourquoi _il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Il chercha un petit moment dans son esprit embrouillé pour se rappeler avec précision qu'il était chez Mary.

Bien.

Qu'il avait rencontré son futur père.

Moins bien.

Beaucoup moins bien.

Franchement, combien de chance avait-il pour que son futur père soit Severus Snape?

Une. Une sur quoi? Un million? Un milliard? Plus?

Et avec la chance qu'il avait (ou n'avait pas, c'était selon le point de vue -le sien, en l'occurrence.) il était tombé sur cette unique et seule et misérable et… bref. Severus Snape serait son père. Génial.

Sachant qu'il était un parfait petit Potter (si pas par le caractère, par le physique), il était bien tombé.

Non, vraiment.

La magie lui jouait de drôles de tours.

Et il n'était pas sur de les apprécier.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Il y avait plusieurs choses dans la vie que Severus Snape n'aimait pas :

- Les bonbons au citron (Son Directeur lui en faisait manger à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Trop, à son goût.)

- Ne pas dormir chez lui (Vraiment, dormir ailleurs que chez lui le répugnait! Autrefois sa femme était trop volage, ne s'était-elle pas mise avec lui alors qu'elle sortait avec le Ministre de la Magie?!)

- Les Maraudeurs. Ceux-là, il les exécrait! Il avait d'ores et déjà décidé qu'il prendrait sa retraite lorsque les héritiers desdits Maraudeurs viendraient à Poudlard. Moins il les voyait, mieux il se portait.

Bien sûr, sa femme en digne manipulatrice qu'elle était ne l'avait, en aucun cas, prévenu qu'il allait devenir Père de l'héritier Potter. Celui qui ressemblerait le plus à son père, donc.

Celui qui avait les yeux de sa mère.

Que les choses soient claires. Il n'aimait plus Lily depuis quelques années à présent, il s'était même marié avec Mary… Mais il gardait un souvenir amer de cette femme qui avait prétendu l'aimer, pour ensuite apprendre que c'était l'origine d'un pari perdu envers ses amies. Oh, bien sur, Lily s'en voulait. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Severus soit tombé amoureux de sa meilleure amie. Inconcevable! N'était-il pas froid et mauvais envers les nés moldus? Quoi qu'il en soit, il haïssait vraiment cette famille. Et il allait devoir élever l'un d'eux.

Il pourrait le prendre comme une vengeance. Les Potter allaient chercher leur aîné et lorsqu'ils le retrouveraient ils seraient un parfait Serpentard qui ne voudrait plus les voir.

Mais Mary ne cautionnerait jamais cela. Et il préférait taire sa vengeance plutôt que mettre sa femme en colère.

Merlin, une rencontre avec le Doloris de Lord Voldemort était préférable à la colère de Mary Snape, née Nolbeleo.

Il regarda ladite Mary s'affairer dans la cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner. Elle était joyeuse et chantonnait une petite chanson :

_**Dors, dors mon Prince, mon Enfant**_

_**Tu es l'un des seuls, que j'aime tendrement.**_

_**Dors, dors mon Prince, mon Enfant**_

_**Héritier de la Famille**_

_**Héritier du Temps**_

_**Le jour se lève sur tes yeux charmants.**_

_**N'oublie jamais **_

_**Cette tendre chanson**_

_**N'oublie jamais**_

_**Cette étrange passion**_

_**Garde ton cœur**_

_**Tais cette horreur**_

_**Garde les Secrets**_

_**Dans tes yeux argent**_

_**Vie, vie mon cœur, mon bout du Paradis**_

**« Ma mère me chantait cette chanson pour m'endormir.**

**- Je sais. »**

Mary se tourna vers le visage endormis qui se trouvait face à elle. Son futur fils frottait doucement ses yeux dans l'espoir vain de se réveiller un peu plus. Il était attendrissant. Tout petit dans son pyjama gris qui était un peu trop grand pour lui. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que son époux jetait un regard noir à leur futur fils. D'un coup de baguette nonchalant, elle renversa le café de son cher et tendre sur ses robes qu'elle transforma de couleur rose. Un cri d'horreur se fit entendre, suivi peu après d'un **« MARY » **retentissant.

Levant légèrement la tête et arborant un visage bien trop innocent pour être réel, l'interpelée demanda :

**« Oui, chéri?**

**- Mes habits!**

**- Voyons mon amour! Si tu voulais changer la couleur de tes robes tu aurais dû me le dire! Pas tenter de le faire toi-même! Regarde moi ça! Tes si beaux habits noirs! Il faut faire attention à ses affaires Sev'! Les pauvres vêtements ne t'on rien fait! »**

Grognant quelque chose qui ressemblait à **« folle… comprend pas comment… vais devenir fou… mourir avant. » **il s'éloigna vite de la cuisine afin de se changer. Il devait partir pour l'école pour une réunion.

En entendant le rire d'Harry, elle sourit. Le garçon semblait désorienté et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Tout allait se jouer aujourd'hui. Soit Harry restait, dans ce cas il deviendrait Héritier de la branche principale et deviendrait leur fils. Soit il demandait à partir et dans ce cas elle lui effacerait la mémoire et le ramènerait chez lui.

**« Comment connais-tu cette chanson?**

**- Je l'ai créée.**

**- Mais… Ma mère me la chantait!**

**- Je sais, mais c'est moi qui la lui aie apprise.**

**- Tu connais ma mère?!**

**- J'étais la sage femme. Ton lien avec Lily n'est pas puissant, aussi n'arrivait-elle pas à t'endormir… Je te tenais dans mes bras, au prise avec l'émotion de te voir si petit. C'était ton premier jour et notre lien était fort. Mais je devais te rendre à ta mère biologique, cela aurait été suspect sinon… Mais elle ne parvenait pas à te calmer. Alors j'ai inventée cette chanson afin que tu voies que j'étais plus où moins avec toi.**

**- Elle m'a beaucoup aidé lorsque j'étais dans le Manoir aux Horreurs. »**

Mary frissonna. Bien qu'elle ait pu entrer pour prévenir son futur fils de la suite des évènements (sa prochaine vie avec eux) elle n'avait pas pu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry et Voldemort étaient les seuls au courant.

Hors, l'un ne voulait pas en parler, et l'autre était dans l'incapacité de le faire.

Elle déposa un plat de crêpes devant Harry et lui sourit. Tout en mangeant, ils discutèrent de la nouvelle vie qu'allait vivre Harry Potter :

**« Mais… On ne m'a pas encore trouvé de prénom, si?**

**- A vrai dire, cette Adoption n'est pas la même que celles habituelles.**

**- Heu… quoi?**

**- Cette adoption que nous allons faire, c'est un Adoption Ancestrale. Lors d'un rituel normal -et de cette époque- les parents donnent un peu de leur sang et de leur essence magique à l'enfant adopté. Mais il ne changera pas d'apparence, ou alors très peu. Comment t'expliquer… C'est un rituel basique et, soyons franc, très faible, qui peut être brisé très facilement. L'enfant reste lui-même, mais le lien infantile reconnait les adultes qui l'adoptent comme l'un des siens, sans pour autant les accepter totalement. L'Adoption Ancestrale remonte aux tous premiers sorciers de ce monde. Ma famille, donc. Mes ancêtres ont vite découvert qu'il était impossible d'avoir des enfants. Hommes et Femmes de la lignée sorcière étaient stériles. Pour tout savoir en profondeur, comment ils ont développé leur Lignée par exemple, il faudra attendre ton Adoption. Mais ça, je peux te l'expliquer : ils ont donc inventé une sorte de rituel très compliqué à faire pour les Mariages et les Adoptions. L'enfant perdra tout son sang, c'est très douloureux, et son cœur arrête de battre, mais les deux parents -qui ont le même sang grâce au rituel du Mariage- donnent tout leur sang et leur essence magique à l'enfant, ils fusionnent pour ainsi dire. Ainsi, lorsque l'Adopté se relève, il est quelqu'un de nouveau. Il naît une nouvelle fois. Comme les bébés, il prend sa première goulée d'air après sa mort… Mais c'est très compliqué et tu comprendras tout après la Cérémonie. »**

Le garçon hocha la tête, puis termina son petit déjeuner.

Cela fait, il retourna dans sa chambre et s'habilla de ses dernier vêtements de sa future ancienne vie (plus compliqué encore ^^). Tournant la tête, il aperçu Igami qui voletait autour de lui :

_**« « Enfin! J'essaie d'attirer ton attention depuis que tu t'es levé! J'ai faim, et je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de chasser dans la forêt près du Manoir. Demande à cette femme. » »**_

_**« « Bonjour Igami. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir de bonne humeur. Si j'ai bien dormi? Mais évidemment, merci de demander. » »**_

_**« « Cesse de blablater et emmène-moi avec toi. J'ai faim. Je verrai selon le repas si j'ai envie de te parler. » »**_

_**« « Ligaze capricieux! » »**_

_**« « J'ai faim. » »**_

Soupirant, mais souriant légèrement, Harry donna à son Ligaze une légère caresse. Il ouvrit la porte et le mena vers la cuisine d'où il entendait des voix. Il y retrouva Mary qui s'affairait pour préparer un gâteau en compagnie de Dobby. Elle lui accorda la permission de visiter les environs avec Shin et Igami puis se désintéressa de son futur fils, bien trop concentrée à la réalisation de son futur chef-d'œuvre, ainsi qu'elle le nommait. Severus Snape, assis sur une chaise et regardant constamment l'heure pour savoir quand il devait partir ricana, mais n'ajouta aucun commentaires face au regard noir de son épouse. Il se leva brusquement, arguant qu'il était l'heure puis s'enfuit, laissant une piètre opinion de lui au jeune garçon. Ceci-dit, il apprendrait à ses dépends que personne ne pouvait être courageux face à Mary.

Il sortit tranquillement du manoir et explora la forêt. Elle était calme et obscure, quelques oiseaux piaillaient, étaient-ils magiques ou normaux? Un sourire béat étira les lèvres d'Harry : il aimait tellement la nature! Il avait l'impression d'être en osmose avec elle. Délaissant ses familiers, il s'allongea dans une clairière qu'il avait trouvée en chemin : un petit cours d'eau serpentait entre les arbres, et un léger vent laissait un impression de fraîcheur agréable en cette saison.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Shin et Igami se battaient pour savoir qui devait réveiller le garçon. Eclatant de rire, celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il commençait à faire noir, il devait au moins être dix heures. Se mordant les lèvres, Harry se demanda comment allait réagir Mary : Ses parents ne s'en souciaient pas vraiment, il pouvait découcher si cela lui plaisait. Mais, sa nouvelle mère se comporterait-elle de la même façon?

Il se mit à courir vers le Manoir, les questions pleins la tête.

Lorsqu'il arriva, la jeune femme s'apprêtait à partir le chercher. Après un bon sermon digne de foi (et très drôle) elle se calma, non sans l'avoir puni : plus de contact avec la nature avant au moins deux semaines.

**« Bien, maintenant que j'ai fini de te hurler dessus, je doit partir.**

**- Partir?! Où ça? Tu viens juste de me recueillir!**

**- Je dois aller chercher les autres membres de ma famille pour qu'ils assistent à l'Adoption. Je te laisse avec Severus, ainsi vous apprendrez à vous connaitre.**

**- Ca va pas?! Il va me tuer!**

**- Oh non… Enfin… Non, pas d'inquiétude. »**

Sa future mère essayait de le réconforter. A moins qu'elle ne tente de se convaincre elle-même?

Avec une dernière hésitation sur les assurances que son mari ne tuerait pas leur futur fils, elle embrassa celui-ci et se détourna lentement, se dirigeant vers la porte.

**« Enfin, au cas où tu ferais quelque chose qui lui donnerait envie de te faire disparaître, il y a une grenier où il déteste monter, tu n'auras qu'à t'y cacher. Je serai de retour demain, pile pour la Célébration. A demain!**

**- Attend! »**

La jeune femme disparut sur un dernier conseil, inaudible tellement elle riait fort.

Regardant l'horloge de Grand-Mère, Harry constata qu'il n'était que dix heures. Soupirant, il décida de visiter sa future demeure, en attendant l'irascible Maître des Potions.

Son futur père.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Deux heures plus tard)

Harry, confortablement installé dans le salon, entendit un net craquement de transplanage.

Méfiant, il se leva de son confortable canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine, d'où le bruit lui était parvenu.

Assis sur une chaise, Severus Snape maugréait contre 'un fou de glucose, qu'il fallait assurément transférer dans un asile de fous, sous bonne garde et non pas à la direction de Poudlard, Merlin!'

L'homme se tourna vers le garçon alors que celui-ci entrait timidement espérant ne pas se faire entendre.

Enfin, on était pas un Espion survivant du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour rien, le bruit que fit Harry tintant clairement comme un hurlement -alors que, bon sang!, sa chaussette avait effleuré le sol!-

**« Tiens tiens, Mr. Potter.**

**- Mr. Snape. »**

Un sourire sadique joua sur les lèvres fines du professeur de Poudlard, et Harry se demanda brièvement pourquoi il était venu dans la cuisine et n'était-il pas repartit après avoir vu qui y était.

Était-il masochiste?

**« Comme vous le savez, Mr. Potter, je suis complètement contre votre Adoption dans notre famille.**

**- Ben tiens.**

**- Pardon?**

**- Non, non, rien; Continuez.**

**- Aussi ai-je décidé de vous faire passer un test afin que vous prouviez votre valeur.**

**- J'me disais aussi.**

**- Ce test consiste en une chose simple, qui vise votre… intelligence et votre… logique. Vous devez, pendant une semaine, espionner la noble Famille Malfoy. Au bout de ce délai, je viendrai m'enquérir de votre échec ou de votre réussite. Si vous réussissez, vous passerez un nouveau test, le dernier et je vous accepterait comme fils.**

**- Espionner la Famille Malfoy?**

**- Exactement. Maintenant, je vais me coucher, une bonne sieste ne me fera pas de mal. Oh, et Mr. Potter…**

**- Oui?**

**- Ce test commence demain, à dix heures. »**

Et le fou… Pardon, l'homme tourna les talons dédaigneusement, ricanant de sa trouvaille.

La semaine prochaine, le fils Potter retournerait chez lui.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai bien envie de couper là…

Mais, non. Je vous met l'idée d'Harry.

Quelqu'un pense avoir trouvé comment il va s'y prendre?

Dites moi à la fin si vous aviez pensé à _**ça!**_

___________________________________________________

Harry, allongé dans son lit, réfléchissait au moyen d'espionner les Malfoy.

Cette famille, comme toutes le grandes familles, avait de nombreux charmes qui protégeaient leur Manoirs et autres résidences secondaires.

Il était difficile d'accéder à l'une d'entre elle sans avoir au préalable établi un plan -complètement fou, puisque la seule pensée de vouloir y entrer était folle!-. Hors, il n'avait pas le temps -ni le talent- pour préparer un plan : le défis commençant le lendemain.

14h00.

Maugréant, Harry rejeta les couvertures sous lesquelles il s'était fourré et sortir de la pièce pour visiter la bibliothèque qu'il avait entr'aperçue.

Peut-être contiendrait-elle des idées?

18h30.

Le garçon reposa enfin le dernier livre -le plus lourd aussi- avec soulagement et découragement.

Rien, niet, nada, nicht… Aucunes informations pour espionner les gens.

Bon Dieu! Severus Snape n'était pas né avec pour talent inné l'espionnage! Il avait bien appris quelques secrets quelque part!

En voyant siffloter le Maître des Potions, Harry comprit enfin pourquoi il ne découvrait rien.

L'homme lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues.

Bien.

Il ne se laisserait pas faire et il lui montrerait à qui il se mesurait.

Foi de Harry James Potter, ancien Héritier de la famille portant son nom.

Non mais!

21h45.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

L'idée! Il l'avait eue! Bon sang, il l'avait trouvée dans son rêve, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir!

Quelle plaie!

Pourquoi?!

Allez…

Réfléchissant à toute allure, le garçon ne vit pas Dobby apparaître puis se précipiter vers lui, inquiet de voir son maître se frapper la tête contre le mur.

Quelle idée!

**« Maître Harry! Maître Harry, arrêtez!**

**- DOBBY! »**

L'elfe de maison, inquiet, recula de quelques pas sous le rugissement que poussa le garçon :

**« Tu es génial Dobby! Tu le sais?**

**- Maître?**

**- Tu es venu avec moi! C'est génial, génial! Dobby, j'ai une mission pour toi! »**

Toujours inquiet, l'elfe hocha la tête et força son maître à s'assoir sur son lit.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, signifiant qu'il écoutait :

**« Tu vas entrer au service des Malfoy afin de les espionner! »**

Ecarquillant les yeux, Dobby se dit que, finalement, son jeune ami ne devait pas vraiment être réveillé.

**« Mais oui! Ecoutes, Severus m'a demandé -ordonné- d'espionner les Malfoy pour lui prouver que j'étais digne de devenir son fils. Tu es un Elfe de Maison Dobby, ils entendent des choses parce que les gens parlent sans se rendre compte de leur présence, persuadés qu'ils ne les trahiront pas. Ce qui est vrai, puisque les Elfes gardent les secrets de leurs maîtres, mais puisque tu m'appartiens, tu pourras me rapporter tout ce que dit Malfoy sans t'en vouloir! Je serai ton maître, mais tu feras semblant d'obéir à cette famille! »**

Un lumineux sourire étira les traits de son maître alors que Dobby acquiesçait. Il partirait le lendemain vers huit heures, puis se présenterait aux autres elfes comme un nouvel achat de Lucius Malfoy, qui ne se rendrait compte de rien, ces créatures étant insignifiantes pour lui.

Tout content de son idée, Harry se recoucha et s'endormit, de bonne humeur, laissant Dobby préparer son excursion d'une semaine.

Il était génial!

__________________________________________________

Voila pour mon cinquième chapitre =)

Vous aimez?

A bientôt pour la suite!

P.S : Je vais changer les âges de mes personnages : Harry et les autres enfants auront neuf ans. Je me suis rendue compte qu'ils avaient un langage bien trop développé pour des enfants de sept ans, tout cerveau plus développés ont-ils. Ce sera un peu mieux s'ils ont huit ans, allant sur leurs neuf.

Voila =)


	6. Le Rituel d'Adoption

Merci pour tous vos commentaires!!!

Voici le cinquième chapitre : je suis en retard, désolée, mais j'ai tenté de faire des recherches pour décrire le mieux possible le Rituel pour l'Adoption…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =)

Bonne lecture!

__________________________________________________________________

''_**Conversations mentales''**_

_« Souvenirs »_

**« Paroles »**

_Pensées._

__________________________________________________________________________________________

_Petit récapitulatif des familles : _

Les Potter = James et Lily, ainsi que Harry, Héléore et Thomas.

Les Black = Sirius et Elena ainsi que Laëlle.

Les Lupin = Remus et Misaïs ainsi que Grey.

Les Pettigrow = Peter et Aurora ainsi que Loyd et Jelena.

____________________________________________________________

_**Chapitre 5 : Le Rituel d'Adoption.**_

Mary arriva rapidement dans la maison de sa sœur, où l'attendaient déjà sa famille, à savoir : Son petit frère Joshua, accompagné de son épouse Kirsten et sa fille et son fils de cinq ans : Kai et Amber, puis son frère jumeau Sonny tenant son époux, Johan, par la main, leur fille Suney, âgée de six ans, sur ses genoux. Sur un petit canapé se tenaient ses parents : Kyle et Thalya tenant par la main leur nouvelle progéniture : Illys, sept ans et Darlian, quatre ans.

Elle sourit tendrement, les embrassant chacun leur tour. Elle se pencha légèrement devant le Patriarche et la Matriarche de la Grande famille Nolbeleo, puis s'assit, s'apprêtant à leur parler du futur membre de leur famille : Harry.

**« Bien. Comme Kirsten l'avait vu dans ses visions, nous allons avoir un nouveau membre dans la famille. Il s'agit d'Harry James Potter.**

**- Es-tu sûre qu'il a tous les signes pour rentrer dans la famille Nolbeleo? Je veux dire… Il est assez âgé maintenant, normalement nous les prenons lorsqu'ils ont sept ans, or il en a neuf.**

**- L'âge ne compte pas, puisque la semaine prochaine nous aurons un nouveau membre de neuf ans aussi. Il a tous les critères : il est puissant, vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, mais la Magie **_**chante **_**autour de lui, sa famille l'aime sans vraiment le prendre en compte, c'est encore une fois à cause de la Magie : elle les détourne tous de son fils spirituel, la magie **_**l'aime, **_**exactement ce que nous recherchons. Il est intelligent et sait ce débrouiller seul : il s'occupe de son frère et sa sœur. Il a un quota très élevé du sang des Nolbeleo en lui, ainsi qu'une grosse part de magie que l'on nous attribut. Et le dernier élément, et le plus important, la Magie lui a exaucée trois souhait avant que le réveil de son noyau magique de s'effectue.**

**- Je veux bien te croire, mais quels sont les souhaits exaucés? Il se peut que tu **_**penses **_**qu'elle l'ait fait, mais il peut n'être que précoce.**

**- Lors de sa naissance, elle l'a maintenu en vie, la Magie m'a recommandé de donner naissance au jeune Harry. Le Lien avec sa mère était trop faible et il a failli mourir. Elle l'a quasiment détruit avec Lily Potter, mais l'a renforcé entre Harry et Moi. C'est comme si j'étais déjà un membre de sa famille. Le second et non des moindres, c'est que tout lieu qui a contenu ou contient de la magie le fasse se sentir à l'abri. Elle a exaucé ce souhait après qu'il soit sortit du Manoir Noir, alors qu'il ne se sentait plus en sécurité nulle part. Et le dernier, elle a effectué un grand sort pour effacer la mémoire des cadets Potter, ainsi qu'il le lui avait demandé, alors que Thomas et Héléore Potter étaient trop choqués pour agir. »**

La Matriarche et le Patriarche de la famille Nolbeleo demandèrent à se concerter en entendant, puis entrèrent en transe afin de 'parler' avec la Magie, pour lui demander conseil.

____________________________________________________________

Il faut savoir que, contrairement à ce que plus de la moitié de la population sorcière pense, la Magie n'est pas un outil dont on se sert à sa guise, agissant à la volonté de son possesseur. Non, c'est beaucoup plus complexe que cela : la Magie est une entité vivante, qui revêt plusieurs formes et choisis ses élus. Elle est à l'origine du Monde, créant et détruisant, formant et déformant les choses, les êtres, les éléments tels qu'elle le désire. Elle est consciente des ombres qui l'entourent et essaient sans cesse de s'approprier son centre. Elle regorge en chaque être, mais ne l'éveille pas si elle n'en voit pas l'utilité. C'est elle qui décide et élève ses enfants. Elle est présente, mais les gens ont décidé de l'ignorer plutôt que de la craindre et de mener une guerre qu'ils sont sûrs de perdre. Ils l'oublient et ne la sentent pas, parce que l'être humain craint ce qu'il ne comprend pas : comment la Magie pourrait-elle être vivante, quand elle n'a pas de corps pour la guider, pas de cœur pour la faire vivre, pas de poumons pour le faire respirer? Comment pourrait-on être sous les ordres d'une entité qui, si elle n'a pas de corps, pourrait guider et réfléchir, savoir ce qu'est le mieux pour les autres?

Certaines personnes la sentent et se font cajoler par Elle. Ces gens que les livres nomment Élus et qui l'entendent et la suivent sans peur de risques car elle sera toujours là. Car elle est un tout qui forme et transforme le moindre de nos émotions selon ses désirs.

Parce que c'est elle qui décide et que peu importe que des gens l'ignorent et la dénigre.

Ses enfants sont là, et eux la comprennent, c'est le plus important.

____________________________________________________________

Les détenteurs du sceau sortirent de leur transe, prêt à donner leur jugement. Ils semblaient fatigués et on leur donnait vraiment leur véritable âge, bien que la majorité du temps il ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur le corps.

**« La Magie semble satisfaite de l'Enfant. Elle nous a dit qu'elle l'accepte et que l'Adoption peut se faire demain. Il comblera nos espérances, ainsi que l'ont toujours fait les Nolbeleo. Il est digne d'entrer dans notre famille et de s'y faire une place. Parlons donc de la Cérémonie qui va avoir lieu… »**

**_______________________________________**

**Manoir Rogue.**

Il y avait plusieurs choses qu'Harry Potter ne supportait pas : Les champignons, en premier lieu, depuis que sa mère avait manqué de l'empoisonné en le forçant à en manger.

Les gens qui dénigrent la Magie et font semblant de ne pas l'_entendre ni la voir._

Et surtout, _surtout, _se faire réveiller avec une bassine d'eau qui a reposé toute une nuit dans ce que les moldus appellent réfrigérateur.

Il semblerait pourtant que Severus Snape appréciait ce moyen de réveil, puisqu'il ne cessait de l'asperger sans cesse, un mauvais rictus aux lèvres.

Harry ne s'était jamais plaint de son nom de famille, merci beaucoup.

Néanmoins, le Potter accolé à son nom ainsi que le fait que son père s'appelle James ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

Le seul élément réconfortant, c'est que Loyd aurait bientôt à subir ce dégradant manège en tant que futur neveu de Severus Snape, et ancien fils de Peter Pettigrow.

Vraiment, il avait hâte la semaine prochaine!

Bref…

Il se leva, bon grés, mal grés et secoua la tête aspergeant le tapis couteux de milliers de gouttelettes, un moyen puéril de se venger.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain et se prélassa un moment sous l'eau chaude. Moment qui ne dura pas longtemps, puisqu'après avoir entendu un léger gloussement qu'il ne pensait jamais entendre de la part du Maitre des Potions, l'eau froide sortit du pommeau de douche. Frissonnant, il termina rapidement sa toilette et s'habilla avant de descendre dans la cuisine.

Là, une multitude de plats l'attendaient, semblant l'appeler pour se faire manger -et non, il ne se faisait pas des films!- lorsque, pourtant, en avalant un pancake il sentit de la cendre à la place du goût de confiture présent sur la 'crêpe', il comprit qu'il devrait se méfier de tout aujourd'hui.

C'était l'adoption, et son futur père ferait tout pour le faire flancher.

Pas de bol, Harry savait se montrer très têtu.

Il resterait cette famille ne serait-ce que pour embêter Severus.

Vers midi, Dobby apparut devant lui, un plat de victuailles dans les mains. Alors qu'Harry se jetait sur la nourriture, le petit elfe entreprit de lui raconter ce que faisait le Patriarche Malfoy aujourd'hui :

**« Le faux maître ne s'est pas du tout rendu compte de la présence d'un elfe de maison étranger, comme l'avait prévus Harry Potter. Les autres elfes n'ont pas posés de questions et ont acceptés Dobby qui s'occupe à présent de suivre le faux maître dans tous ses déplacements. Mr Malfoy a été voir le Ministre de le Magie pour une conférence au sujet de la présence des loups-garous sur le Chemin de Traverse, puis il a été manger en compagnie de Kevin Parkinson pour parler du mariage de leurs futurs enfants : ainsi, Mr Drago Malfoy, qui a votre âge, et Pansy Parkinson sont voués à être unis sous les liens du mariage, bien qu'ils ne soient pas encore au courant. Mme. Malfoy est une gentille dame, qui passe ses journées à errer au Manoir Malfoy et qui s'occupe de l'apprentissage de son fils, refusant de le laisser à une nourrice ou à un précepteur. Le patriarche cache chaque jours, apparemment, quelques objets de magie noire dans une trappe magique que lui seul peut ouvrir. Voila.**

**- Très bien, Dobby. Tu as fait du bon travail. Peux-tu m'écrire tout ça s'il te plait? Afin que je passe les notes à mon futur père à la fin de la semaine.**

**- Tout de suite Mr. Harry!**

**- A demain, et merci. »**

L'elfe secoua la tête puis disparut dans un pop, avant de revenir une heure plus tard avec plusieurs feuilles des activités détaillés de la famille Malfoy.

Soupirant, Harry regarda l'horloge présente dans sa chambre. Celle-ci indiquait 14h21. Sa mère était partie depuis plus de 24heures, et il ne l'avait vu que pendant trois heures, à tout casser.

C'était désagréable, et un sentiment d'abandon s'insinuait en lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il attendait beaucoup de sa nouvelle famille. Leur présence, par exemple…

Il n'avait pas quitté l'ignorance des Potter pour atterrir dans l'ignorance des Nolbeleo, merci beaucoup!

Alors qu'il continuait à pester mentalement, la Magie autour de lui s'accentua, semblant d'humeur joyeuse. Il décida de descendre, car la première fois qu'il l'avait sentie comme ça c'était lors de sa première rencontre avec sa future mère. Comme il s'y attendait, sa jolie femme se trouvait dans le salon, assise sur les genoux de son époux. Entrant timidement, il remarqua plusieurs autres personnes que Mary lui présenta comme ses grands-parents, ses oncles et tantes ainsi que ses cousins/cousines.

S'inclinant respectueusement, un peu admiratif devant la noblesse de leurs traits -traits qu'il espérait avoir après la Cérémonie- il se présenta comme Harry James Potter, futur il-ne-savait-quel-nom Nolbeleo, si cette famille l'acceptait.

Après un long examen sous toutes les coutures et plusieurs questions d'ordre morales et scolaires, un pentacle apparut comme par magie -surprenant, vraiment! (saisissez l'ironie ^^)- composé de plusieurs branches en forme de pointe de Satan (un peu comme la queue des diables). Il y en avait treize, peintes en noire et en dorée, le tout donnant un aspect saisissant de lumière et d'obscurité. Le cercle était d'un rond parfait, avec un autre cercle en son centre, plus petit et de couleur rouge. Celui-ci avait de petites crevasses à la place de la peinture, servant à recueillir le sang. Enfin, ce cercle là était entouré d'une fortification en verre, servant à contenir la magie alors qu'elle sortirait de son corps, brute, afin de se changer lentement.

Les membres de sa future famille se placèrent à l'extrémité des pointes de Satan, l'obligeant ensuite à tous les contourner. Cela fait, il arriva derrière Mary et il sentit une secousse dans tout son corps. Fermant les yeux, il apprécia le contact, mais lorsqu'il dévoila ses orbes émeraude, il se trouvait au centre du second cercle, entouré des Nolbeleo.

Ils entamèrent alors un long chant en Russe, en Arabe, en Biélorusse, en Grec, en Hindi et en Serbe :

_**Traves облаков, сквозь время **_(A travers les Nuages comme à travers le Temps)

_**استيقظ قوية السحر **_(Réveille-Toi puissante Magie)

_**Каля нашага новага і любячыя дзяцей **_(Entourant notre nouvel et tendre Enfant)

_**Μας κατακλύζει με Δύναμης σας **_(Inonde nous de ta Force)

_**तुम्हारी शक्ति छाल से अधिक **_(Ton pouvoir plus grand que l'écorce)

_**קח את הילד הזה **_(Accepte cet Enfant)

_**Изабран нови сад! **_(Ce nouvel Elu dès à présent!)

La Magie sembla entendre la Demande Sacrée, puisqu'elle commença à tourbillonner autour de lui, tel un ouragan souhaitant détruire le plus de chose possible. Harry se sentait balloter en tout sens, sans rien contrôler. Sa magie, qui habituellement chantait autour de lui ne cessait de le repousser, semblant craindre sa présence.

Sentait-elle qu'elle allait disparaître en même temps que le corps de son détenteur se détruire? Cela était très probable au vu des dégâts qu'elle tentait de faire.

Tout se calma aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, et le garçon ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou plutôt craindre pour la suite…

C'est là qu'il le sentit.

Son noyau magique se vidait, sa magie sortait par tous les pores de sa peau. C'était extrêmement douloureux! Il avait la sensation de crier, sans pouvoir entendre ses hurlements qui devaient déchirer l'air.

D'étranges arabesques de couleurs sortaient de son corps, dévoilant la couleur d'origine de sa magie, ainsi que son aura qui s'estompait. Il eut conscience de tomber dans les pommes, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, car il souffrait toujours dans le noir de son subconscient, et il sentait sa magie partir, l'abandonner en le laissant dans un milieu complètement hostile.

Il frissonna, par peur ou par froid? Il ne saurait le dire. Lorsqu'il ressentit que c'était fini, il ne parvint pas à ouvrir les yeux : il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait une partie de son âme, et il avait un vide dans un coin de son esprit, là où la connexion avec ses familiers était normalement présente.

Et il pleura. Parce que son pouvoir avait toujours été là, le réconfortant de sa chaleur et de sa douceur, le berçant en l'aidant à conserver ses illusions tellement illusoires et pourtant si nécessaires…

Il ne se sentait pas et il aurait voulu abandonner, redevenir lui-même.

Mais il se reprit vite en imaginant sa future vie avec sa future famille, tellement moins dégradante que parmi les Potter! Il ferma les yeux, espérant que le Rituel était terminé, et qu'enfin il pourrait se serrer dans les bras de sa nouvelle mère.

Son répit fut cependant de courte durée, car à nouveau une douleur se propagea dans tout son corps.

Une douleur vive, constante, qui lui fit oublier toute notion du temps, toute surface qu'il touchait, tout ce qui avait pu se passer dans sa vie.

Une douleur tellement forte qu'elle dépassait le Doloris de Lord Voldemort en personne en centuple, non, en milliard!

Au prix d'un immense effort il parvint à ouvrir les yeux, mais ce qu'il vit le fit regretter d'avoir gaspiller le peu de force qu'il lui restait : en effet, il pu voir une tache de sang se formait là ou se trouvait son corps d'enfant.

Il ne fallait pas être Nicolas Flamel pour comprendre que son liquide vital et ô combien précieux s'échappait par tous les pores de sa peau, comme sa magie auparavant…

Il referma les yeux, tentant sans succès d'oublier cette affreuse souffrance. Peine perdue, évidemment.

Il s'abandonna dans la douleur, sans même chercher à se raccrocher à la vie.

Puis soudain, alors que tout s'atténuait, il entendit les battements de son cœur.

C'était étrange et impressionnant : les battements ralentissaient au fur et à mesure, alors que son corps vibrait sous l'effort de sa pompe de vie pour rester vivant .

_BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM _

_BOUM …. _

Ce fut le silence, et il sut que tout était terminé.

Était-ce prévu? Que son cœur cesse de battre.

Il ne savait pas qu'il mourrait de l'expérience et il avait quelques regrets quant à la vie qu'il avait jusque là menée. Et il ne reverrait pas son frère et sa sœur. Il voulait tellement les revoir pourtant!

C'était injuste. Il ne devait pas mourir, il devait protéger Thomas et Héléore, les aider alors qu'ils se retrouveraient face à face avec Lord Voldemort. Il devait combattre et leur faire retrouver la mémoire afin d'avoir toutes les cartes en main le jour du combat final.

Il voulait vivre!

Il voulait savoir ce que c'était que de grandir. Le dernier battement de cœur se fit entendre alors qu'il hurlait intérieurement qu'il ne voulait pas mourir.

Puis se fut le trou noir.

___________________________________________________________________

La famille Nolbeleo regarda le corps de l'enfant atterrir sans douceur sur le sol, à l'intérieur du cercle. Ils fermèrent les yeux : tout allait se jouer maintenant. Si la Magie le jugeait apte à vivre comme un de ses enfants, alors son corps se désagrègerait, se fondant sous une nouvelle identité. Avant qu'il ne soit reconstruit, il faudrait que chaque membre de la famille laisse couler un litre de leur sang dans la bassine qui apparaîtrait.

Dans le cas contraire, Harry hurlerait de toute la force de ses poumons et disparaîtrait, pour se retrouver parmi les Potter.

Un chant mélodieux se fit entendre : la Magie entoura le petit corps et le fit se transformer en poussière. Cela fait, une bassine de marbre sombre apparut. Tout le monde souffla de soulagement (hormis Severus Snape, mais bon, il assiste déjà à la Cérémonie d'Adoption, il ne faut pas trop lui en demander quand même!) et le Patriarche Nolbeleo s'entailla le poignet pour faire couler le liquide rouge dans le récipient. Son sang s'arrêta de lui-même alors qu'il en avait versé assez. Tout le monde y passa, avec le futur père en dernier, qui n'osa pas refuser en vue du regard noir de sa famille. La bassine se plaça face au garçon et un vent apparut de nulle part releva son corps et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour le faire boire. Sans nom papillonna des yeux puis sombra dans l'inconscience face à la douleur toujours présente.

Les personnes présentes fermèrent alors les yeux et la Magie s'expulsa hors de leur corps et entrèrent avec force dans celui du garçon qui s'éleva dans les airs.

La musique s'accéléra, exactement comme le sang dans les veines de l'enfant et tout le monde put entendre les battements de son cœur.

Il retomba doucement au sol et tout le monde entendit sa respiration calme.

Le pentacle s'effaça de lui-même, et la magie chanta de nouveau, empêchant quiconque de voir le corps du nouveau membre de leur famille.

**« Parfait, tout s'est bien passé. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre son réveil et qu'il nous révèle son nom, ainsi nous pourrons voir son apparence.**

**- J'ai tellement hâte! Te rends-tu compte Severus! Notre premier enfant!**

**- Tu parles! Un Potter… Jamais je ne le considérerait comme mon fils! D'ailleurs, il ne réussira pas mon test.**

**- Ton… test? Quel test!**

**- Ne t'énerves pas Mary. C'est tout à fait normal que Severus défi son futur fils pour voir ce qu'il vaut.**

**- Mais…**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas Severus, vous allez vite aimer cet enfant comme le votre. »**

Marmonnant qu'il en doutait, il s'assirent tous dans le salon afin de se reposer un peu, la Cérémonie les ayant fatigués.

Trois heures plus tard, ils entendirent un petit cri de peur, ils montèrent tous à l'étage pour entrevoir la forme d'un enfant se lever er se regarder sous toutes le coutures.

Kyle Nolbeleo prit alors la parole :

**« Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune enfant!?**

**- Je… Je me nomme Nathanaël Severus Nolbeleo Snape. »**

Après qu'il ait énoncé cela, la brume l'entourant et tous purent voir son nouvel aspect lorsqu'il se tourna vers eux :

Il avait grandit de quelques centimètres, cinq ou six tout au plus, et ses cheveux noirs de jais se terminaient par des pointes blondes comme le soleil (mélange de Severus Snape et de Mary Nolbeleo); sa peau s'était faite pâle et ses lèvres étaient très ressemblantes à celles de son nouveau père : fine mais pleines, d'une délicate couleur rosée. Il avait de longs cils passant du noir au blond, donnant un contraste saisissant. Mais plus que tout, ce qui attirait vraiment le regard étaient ses merveilleux yeux, identiques à tous les Nolbeleo : l'iris bleu turquoise et la pupille argentée.

**« Bienvenue, Nathanaël, mon petit fils. »**

**__________________________________________________**

**Voila =)**

**Je m'excuse pour mon immense retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre…**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise quand même =)**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews!!!!**

**J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et que l'histoire vous plait toujours.**

**Bientôt le prochain chapitre!**

**Bisous.**


	7. Réussite, nouveau test et nouveau membre

**Coucou! Je suis désolée pour tout le temps que j'ai mis avant de poster la suite --'**

**Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, ils m'ont vraiment faits plaisirs!**

**En espérant que cette suite soit à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

''_Conversations mentales'' = avec la voix instructrice, par exemple._

_« Souvenirs »_

**« Paroles »**

_Pensées. _

* * *

_Petit récapitulatif des familles : _

Les Potter = James et Lily, ainsi que Harry, Héléore et Thomas.

Les Black = Sirius et Elena ainsi que Laëlle.

Les Lupin = Remus et Misaïs ainsi que Grey.

Les Pettigrow = Peter et Aurora ainsi que Loyd et Jelena.

Les Snape = Mary et Severus, ainsi que Nathanaël.

Les Nolbeleo (parents) = Kyle et Thalya, ainsi que Illys et Darlian.

Les Nolbeleo = Joshua et Kirsten, ainsi que Kai et Amber (personnages très secondaires).

Les Nolbeleo = Sonny et Johan, ainsi que Suney (et le futur nom de Loyd!)

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Réussite, nouveau test, nouveau membre et habitudes.  **_

Kyle Nolbeleo replaça une mèche des cheveux du garçon. L'enfant était paisible et sa respiration était calme.

Il était magnifique. Il avait les pommettes hautes, la peau claire, pâle mais pas trop. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et appelaient les baisers, bien qu'il soit trop jeune pour qu'on s'y intéresse réellement. Son cou était fin et ses doigts semblaient parfaits pour jouer du piano. Ses sourcils étaient noirs, de même que plus de la moitié de ses cheveux, ce qui faisait ressortir la clarté de sa peau. Ses dents étaient blanches et en place et sa peau était sans imperfections. Et son odeur… Elle était enivrante, aphrodisiaque et se dégageait lentement de son corps, attirant les autres vers lui. Venaient ensuite son aura, et sa magie qui continuaient de se recomposer, ce qui avait plongé le garçon dans un profond sommeil après qu'il eût donné son nom. Elle n'avait pas de couleur définie, mais elle était vive : rouge clair, ou peut-être vert pomme? Bleu ou alors orange? Elle ne cessait de changer.

Ses traits étaient nobles, aristocratiques, et témoignaient de son appartenance à la grande famille Nolbeleo.

L'originaire.

Il allait se détourner de son petit fils lorsqu'il vît un Elfe de Maison regarder le garçon avec inquiétude, puis poser un petit tas de fiches sur le bureau de la chambre avant de disparaître. Intrigué, Kyle regarda les fiches, puis sourit.

**« Ingénieux, Nathanaël… J'ai hâte de voir la tête de ton père lorsqu'il verra que tu as réussis son premier test. Je suis fier de toi. »**

Toujours dans son sommeil, Harry ne répondit pas. Mais les coins de ses lèvres s'élevèrent doucement.

* * *

Mary regarda furieusement son mari, alors que celui-ci semblait se ratatiner sur place. Il venait de lui donner les enjeux de son pari. Et elle ne semblait pas contente de cela.

**« Tu réalises combien c'est dangereux ce que tu as fait?**

**- Oh, ça va Mary. S'il échoue il retournera simplement chez les Potter et voila.**

**- Tu ne comprends pas Severus. Il s'est lui-même renié de la famille Potter. Si tu le renies de la famille Nolbeleo-Snape, il n'aura plus rien : plus d'essence magique, plus d'aura, plus de corps. Ce qui signifie que s'il échoue, il mourra. »**

Le nouveau père tressaillit légèrement. Il n'avait pas comprit. Il resta néanmoins impassible. Ce n'était pas son problème si l'enfant ne se trouvait pas assez gâté par son ancienne famille et allait voir ailleurs, chez quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas de lui.

Kyle arriva, souriant :

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma fille. Nathanaël semble réussir pour le moment. Il a trouvé un moyen ingénieux pour trouver ses informations. Severus, je souhaiterais néanmoins que tu ne l'approche pas durant la semaine : le fait que tu le rejette risquerait de détruire la partie que tu lui as donné.**

**- Bien. »**

Maugréant, l'homme se détourna et partit se coucher. Il enleva le sort qui changeait son apparence, dévoilant de magnifiques cheveux noirs à l'apparence soyeuse, une peau claire ainsi que les yeux caractéristiques de la famille Nolbeleo. Le mariage ne l'avait pas enlaidit…

Il soupira alors qu'il s'allongeait, faisant le point : certes, il n'aimait pas les Potter, mais pas au point de tuer l'un deux. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le garçon réussisse.

* * *

Lorsque Nathanaël se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il avait un affreux mal de tête.

Ou peut-être de corps..?

Peu importait, le fait est qu'il avait mal. Donc il n'était pas mort. Bon point.

La seconde était qu'il n'y voyait rien. Noir, tout n'était qu'obscurité dans cette pièce qu'il était censé voir. Il eut la pensée - Ô combien optimiste - que ses rideaux étaient fermés, et que de fait, la lumière ne passait pas dans sa chambre. Le problème étant que l'enfant avait toujours été réaliste, il ne crut que quelques secondes à ces sornettes qu'il disait pour se rassurer.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas qui cela pouvait-il être. Severus Snape profiterait-il de sa faiblesse pour se débarrasser de lui?

'' _Ce n'est que Kyle, ton grand-père. Ne panique pas!''_

**« Alors Nathanaël, tout va bien?**

**- Je n'y voies pas.**

**- Pardon?**

**- J'ai dit que je n'y voyais pas. Tout est noir, il n'y a rien, ni contours, ni couleurs. Rien à quoi je puisse me rattacher, juste cette obscurité.**

**- C'est normal.**

**- Quoi?**

**- C'est pour ton apprentissage de tes autres sens. Il faut le faire alors que tu es encore jeune. Tu perds la vue et l'odorat. L'année prochaine, tu perdras le goût, le toucher et la parole. »**

Le plus jeune baissa la tête. Tout ce noir était terrifiant. De plus, il ne sentait pas la connexion naturelle avec ses familiers. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, l'homme reprit la parole :

**« Tu retrouveras ton lien avec tes familiers lorsque ta Magie sera stable.**

**- C'est-à-dire?**

**- Lorsque les transformations qui opèrent sur ton être seront finies. Je te laisse avec ta mère et la Voix instructrice pour ton apprentissage. Tu pourras explorer cette maison lorsque tu seras plus à l'aise avec tes autres sens. Tu peux voir tes cousins et cousines quand tu le souhaites. Je me retire à présent. »**

'' _Tu es prêts à vivre les pires années de ta vie?''_

'' _Non.''_

'' _Parfait, parce que tu vas en baver. Je me nomme Lei, je suis le premier Sorcier au Monde. C'est à moi que reviens la tâche de t'initier aux Secrets de notre Famille.'' _

Lei se tût, mais Nathanaël sentait toujours sa présence dans un coin de son esprit. C'était réconfortant, puisque Shin et Igami ne pouvaient plus parler avec lui. Il avait tellement l'habitude de sentir leur présence!

Il avait Shin -à moins que ça ne soit Shin qui l'ait- depuis sa naissance lui semblait-il. Ou au moins depuis qu'il avait deux ans. Il avait découvert la Salle au Tableau alors qu'il parcourrait sa chambre de long en large après un mauvais rêve particulièrement effrayant. Il avait ouvert la porte et l'Oiseau de Feuétait apparu devant lui, les yeux verts émeraudes et les plumes noires et blanches. Ce n'était pas vraiment un Phoenix de Feu, plutôt… des quatre éléments : l'Air -comme tous les Phoenix- , la Terre, l'Eau -ce qui était plus rare- et le Feu.

_Je me demande si ses yeux ont aussi changés. Et je ne sais même pas à quoi je ressemble!_

Alors qu'il pensait à ça, une sorte de miroir apparu dans son esprit et il se vît, plus beau qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Et il avait Igami depuis qu'il avait huit ans -après que Voldemort soit détruit.

Il était un Ligase -il ne savait même pas ce que c'était à l'époque- un mélange de Pégase (au masculin) Royal -c'est-à-dire plus grand que les Pégases ordinaires- et de Licorne blanche. Les ailes et la corne représentatives de cela. Et depuis, ils ne quittaient pas son Esprit.

**« J'ai apporté les nouveaux documents, maîtres.**

**- Dobby?**

**- Oui. Dobby a continué à espionner la famille Malfoy, comme l'avait demandé Ha… Dobby veut dire Nathanaël. C'est aujourd'hui que vous devez montrer à Monsieur votre père que vous avez réussis sa mission.**

**- Hein?! Ca fait six jours que je dors?!**

**- Oui. Et votre Magie est bientôt stable. Encore deux jours et vous pourrez explorer le Manoir! C'est magnifique, vous verrez. Bien, Dobby vous mène à Monsieur Snape. »**

Le petit Elfe de Maison le prit par le bras et le mena doucement, presque délicatement, vers son nouveau père -depuis une semaine.

* * *

Severus Snape releva la tête de la pile de dossiers qu'il était en train de lire -et dont il se moquait. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire du fait que Lucius Malfoy prenne son bain avec un petit canard?! (je suis d'accord, ça ne colle pas avec le personnage ù_ù)

**« Alors, j'ai réussis mon test?**

**- Oui, jeune Potter.**

**- Snape.**

**- Pardon?**

**- Je… Mon nom est Snape. »**

L'homme ferma les yeux, sentant le mal de tête revenir. Le gamin était aveugle et le regardait -regardait le mur à côté de lui, mais bon- de ses yeux vides, et qui pourtant semblaient vous transpercer l'âme.

**« Il vous reste encore un test avant de pouvoir porter ce nom.**

**- C'est vrai. Pardon.**

**- Il consistera à créer une potion de Felix Felicis seulement en écoutant mes instructions et en touchant les produits nécessaires. Je vous laisse une semaine pour les connaitre, et nous commenceront.**

**- Et pour Loyd?**

**- Je vous demande pardon?**

**- Eh bien… Loyd Pettigrow va bientôt nous rejoindre. Allez-vous le soumettre à un test, lui aussi?**

**- Non. Je ne suis pas ses parents, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Mais je crois que son père en a en effet prévu deux. Il semblerait que ce soit de coutume lorsqu'on intègre cette famille. »**

Le plus jeune salua son père -normalement- et sortit du bureau où il se trouvait.

Il avait hâte que revoir son 'cousin'. Loyd était le seul qui le comprenait à peu près dans son ancienne famille, à part peut-être Héléore et Thomas, de temps en temps.

Et surtout, surtout, il était le seul qui ripostait à ses blagues.

Oh oui, il avait hâte!

.

.

.

.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Loyd regarda l'immense Manoir qui lui faisait face.

C'était très différent des Manoirs Pettigrow, Lupin, Black ou encore Potter.

Plus imposant, plus ancien. Plus calme. L'endroit semblait regorger de Magie et inspirait le respect.

Il ricana. Un Manoir?! Il voyait là un Château, oui!

Ses Pères, ainsi que sa future petite sœur : Johan, Sunny et Suney, le regardaient en souriant, apparament heureux de le voir avec eux. La plus expansive était la petite rousse aux yeux turquoises et argents, s'accrochant telle une perdue à son bras. Lorsqu'elle le lâcha, un autre poid la remplaça : il avait des cheveux noirs et blonds, un port altier, une grace incroyable et un magnétisme semblable aux autres membres des Nolbeleo.

**« Loyd!**

**- Heu… Qui es-tu?**

**- C'est moi, Nath! Ou plutôt Harry!**

**- Wahou! Harry?!**

**- Je m'appelle Nathanaël maintenant, mais tout le monde m'appelle Nath' ou Nathan.** **Je suis content de te voir! On va vraiment faire partit de la même famille maintenant!**

**- Nathan, tu peux nous laisser entrer s'il te plait?**

**- Oh, pardon Oncle Sonny! »**

Le garçon se décala et les suivit en parlant avec Loyd de tout et de rien, passant leur ancienne - et futur ancienne- famille sous silence, excités quant à la Cérémonie qui allait suivre.

Loyd avait déjà eu le contact avec ses Pères et sa Sœur, et pouvait donc entendre la Voix Instructrice, mais celle-ci se taisait, le laissant parler avec son cousin.

Il se retrouva face à face avec les autres membres de la famille, qui se présentèrent avec le sourire.

Puis la Cérémonie d'Adoption commença.

Il fut placé au centre du cercle de Runes étranges, comme son cousin avant lui. Il perdit tout ce qui faisait de lui un être vivant. Il entendit son cœur cesser de battre, et fut terrifié. Mais il se reprit. Harry -Nathanaël se corrigea-t-il - avait affronté tout ça. Il y arriverait lui aussi!

Il se sentit tomber dans le néant et il hurla. Hurla. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression, puisque son corps, son âme, sa Magie, tout s'était désagrégé.

Il ne resta rien sur le sol.

Alors que tout le monde fronçait les sourcils, inquiets - Le garçon était-il finalement retourné chez sa famille?- Nath', qui assistait à la Cérémonie à l'extérieur du Cercle, comme tous les Enfants, paniqua.

Et si Loyd n'avait pas supporté tout ça?! Et s'il repartait?!

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle Rune apparut : Famille (je ne sais pas laquelle c'est, désolée…)

Nathanaël entra donc dans la bulle autour du Cercle : La magie voulait qu'il sacrifie aussi sa magie et son sang.

La bassine apparut, et Nathan versa un demi-litre en dernier. Le corps de son cousin disparut se matérialisa dans le brouillard, empêchant quiconque de le voir et le sang entra dans ses veines.

La Magie fut alors arrachée à tous les corps présents dans la bulle, enveloppant tendrement son nouvel Enfant. Lorsque tout fut finie, ce fut elle qui amena le garçon dans sa nouvelle chambre, jouxtant à celle de Nathanaël.

Il dormit deux jours, bien plus que son cousin. Le plus jeune semblait indécis quant à sa décision de rester ou pas dans cette nouvelle famille. Il se décida alors qu'ils mangeaient tous, anxieux. L'alarme retentit, les prévenants du réveil du nouvel arrivant. Ce fut Suney qui fut la première à arriver dans la chambre. Une fois tous présents, il donna son nom :

**« Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune enfant?**

**- Je me nomme Shawn Kelvin Nolbeleo. »**

Une fois cela déclaré, la brume disparut, révélant un magnifique garçon : une silhouette fine, assez grand comme son cousin, des cheveux de feu, des yeux turquoises et argent, comme tous les Nolbeleo. Les pommettes étaient hautes, le visage fin, quoi qu'ayant encore les formes de l'enfance, des sourcils fins. Un port altier, un visage aristocratique, une peau pâle, des lèvres rouges sang… Il était sublime.

Alors Nathanaël éclata de rire.

**« Bienvenue dans la famille, Shawn! »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**1 ans plus tard.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Et oui! Je coupe là! Niark ^^**

**Voila pour ce chapitre =). Vous avez vu? Il est plus long. J'espère qu'il vous a plu!**

**Beaucoup de description et pas beaucoup d'action, désolée. Mais ça changera au prochain chapitre!**

Vous découvrez donc le nouveau nom de Loyd!

Bisous! Et merci pour vos reviews!


	8. Sarcasmes, apprentissage et volonté

**Bonjour -Bonsoir?- Voici enfin le chapitre 7, je suis impardonnable, je sais! Prendre autant de temps pour écrire la suite! Un mois! Je suis réellement désolée (sachant que je me plains dès lors que la suite met plus d'une semaine pour arriver)! J'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche, impossible d'écrire la suite. Néanmoins, je me suis un peu forcée ^^. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, et il y a quelques similitudes avec un auteur que j'aime beaucoup : Kathleen LaCorneille. Je tiens à m'en excuser, sachant que l'histoire à pris ce tournant sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Sachez tout de même que je n'ai nullement l'intention de faire un remake de sa merveilleuse histoire!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =)**

**Hmmmm, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre alors…**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**PS : j'avais oublié de préciser qu'il perdait l'ouïe dans la première année, mais pas le toucher…**

* * *

''_Conversations mentales'' = avec la voix instructrice, par exemple._

_« Souvenirs »_

**« Paroles »**

_Pensées. _

* * *

_Petit récapitulatif des familles : _

Les Potter = James et Lily, ainsi que Harry, Héléore et Thomas.

Les Black = Sirius et Elena ainsi que Laëlle.

Les Lupin = Remus et Misaïs ainsi que Grey.

Les Pettigrow = Peter et Aurora ainsi que Loyd et Jelena.

Les Snape = Mary et Severus, ainsi que Nathanaël.

Les Nolbeleo (parents) = Kyle et Thalya, ainsi que Illys et Darlian.

Les Nolbeleo = Joshua et Kirsten, ainsi que Kai et Amber (personnages très secondaires).

Les Nolbeleo = Sonny et Johan, ainsi que Suney et Shawn.

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Sarcasmes, apprentissage et volonté.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**1 an plus tard.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**« Nath'! Nath'! Bordel Nathanaël! »**

Le dit Nathanaël ouvrit paresseusement un œil, clairement agacé et encore fatigué. Se détournant de son cousin, il regarda le réveil qui affichait en lettres fluorescentes 5h30 du matin.

Furieux, il se leva et se posta devant Shawn, ouvrant déjà la bouche pour l'enguirlander : on n'a pas idée de lever les gens aussi tôt, surtout en week-end!

Alors qu'il hurlait depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes, il remarqua trois choses :

1_ Il pouvait voir, ce qui n'était pas le cas depuis un an à cause de l'entraînement.

2_ Il avait entendu son cousin, impossible à cause de l'entraînement.

3_ Il avait beau hurler -avec raison- aucuns sons ne sortaient de sa bouche. Il n'avait alors pas l'air, pas l'air du tout, d'un idiot, à ouvrir la bouche et à la fermer, persuadé de casser les tympans de son cousin, ainsi que ceux de la maisonnée par la même occasion -si lui était réveillé, autant que les autres le soient aussi!-

Il ferma la bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

**« C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis tout à l'heure! La première année est finie, donc tu peux entendre et voir à nouveau! Mais tu ne peux plus parler et reconnaître les gouts. C'est cool nan!? »**

Nathanaël ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup, avant de les rouvrir et de jeter des flammes violettes sur son cousin.

**« Eh! Grand-père avait dit pas de magie s'il n'y a personne pour superviser, surtout quand on utilise les flammes! Tu m'écoutes, oui! »**

Mais Nathanaël s'était déjà recouché.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**« Le premier sorcier est donc né à partir de… Nathan? »**

''_La sève du Bourdon du quadrillas à feuille, accouplée à l'Escourgs pailleté d'orangitarine.''_

_**« **_**Parfait, mon grand! Et, Shawn : Était-ce une femme ou un homme? »**

''_Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un morceau d'étoile, décroché de l'astre lunaire. C'est ce qui nous donne la plupart de nos pouvoirs : si la Lune Mère mourrait, nous, sorciers, deviendrions de simples Moldus.''_

**« Excellent. Vous pouvez aller dans la forêt. Je suppose que vos familiers vous y attendent. »**

Les cousins se sourirent et sortirent par la porte fenêtre de leur salon d'étude. Mabas, mi Aigle royal, mi Antharnofarus -créature faîte d'écailles et de diamant, appartenant au feu- se posa sur l'épaule de Shawn. Un Lion Argent, Kreis sortit de l'ombre des feuilles pour s'allonger aux côtés de son maître : Shawn. Lilyas, la belle Licorne du jeune Nolbeleo s'approcha à pas lents. Shin et Igami se posèrent sur les genoux et l'épaule gauche de Nathan. Un magnifique tigre noir, strié de bandes blanches, nommé Kerrias sortit des fourrés et s'allongea près de Nathanaël.

'' _Bon, que fais-t-on, maintenant?''_

'' _Aucune idée. Et dire que cela va faire deux ans que nous sommes ici… C'est étrange et cruel, mais mon ancienne vie ne me manque pas.'' _

'' _Comment… comment ont-ils traités Héléore après ma révélation?'' _

'' _Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu oserais poser cette question. He bien… Mieux. Ils la traitaient comme ils traitaient Thomas. Et ils ont peur qu'elle ne parte elle aussi, donc elle est gâtée. Mais elle a toujours vécut en étant persuadée que, comme nous tous, elle serait Bouclier, donc elle a -avait- du mal. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit, au début, qu'il y avait deux Sauveurs?''_

'' _Elle n'était pas prête. Trop fragile. Thomas… Eh bien, il avait les épaules solides et me semblait plus apte à porter ce fardeau. Ensuite, je savais qu'il deviendrait imbu de lui-même, c'était évident, tout comme je savais que nous étions, Héléore et moi, les seuls à pouvoir le calmer, lui remettre les pieds sur terre. Je savais aussi que j'allais partir un jour, et que ce jour-là, personne ne pourrait le contrer, affirmer une opinion différente de la sienne, si Héléore avait été déclarée Sauveuse. Elle est calme, réfléchie et sage. Elle contiendra Thomas à ma place.''_

Shawn ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre le flanc de son Lion pour se reposer. Son cousin avait tout prévu, mais ne révélait rien. S'en était frustrant. Il était persuadé que Nath' cachait quelque chose. Il sentit une lueur entourer son cousin. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit, ensuite. Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Nathanaël, le jour où il avait perdu la vue et l'ouïe, et il allait donc pouvoir récupérer toutes ses capacités.

'' _Ca y est, tu as récupéré ta voix?''_

**« Il semblerait que oui… Ca fait déjà un an?! »**

Shawn sourit et se détourna de Nathanaël, fatigué. L'entraînement se corsait de plus en plus, et bien qu'il adorait l'apprentissage, comme sa nouvelle famille, le programme chargé était dur à suivre.

'' _Dans quelle maison penses-tu aller, l'année prochaine?''_

**« Hum… Je ne sais pas. J'aime beaucoup Gryffondor. »**

'' _Ton père te tuerais''_

**« Je sais. Papa mourrait d'une crise cardiaque s'il apprenait que son fils qu'il a conditionné aux valeurs des Serpentards se retrouve finalement dans la maison honnie. Mais je pensais que les préjugés qu'il avait s'effaceraient avec le temps. Je veux dire, la famille Nolbeleo est celle qui a créé toutes les autres familles. Il est donc lui-même un peu Gryffondor! »**

'' _Oh Merlin! Ne lui dit jamais ça, où tu ne passeras pas la journée!''_

Alors que Shawn gloussait, le dit Severus porta une main à son cœur, choqué.

Son fils et son filleul verraient qu'on ne se moque pas impunément du Grand Severus Nolbeleo!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**« Papa, je… C'est quoi tout ça?!**

**- Tout ça, vois-tu fils, ce sont deux tentes, deux sacs à dos, de la nourriture, deux savons, deux serviettes et deux gourdes.**

**- D'accord, mais pourquoi?**

**- J'ai eu la merveilleuse idée, approuvée par toute la famille, cela va de soit, de vous envoyer faire du camping dans la forêt des Sêpres-**

**- Du camping?! Super!**

**- Sans magie, et avec quelques défis, bien entendu.**

**- …**

**- Que veux-tu dire, Oncle Severus?**

**- Voyons… Aucune utilisation de la magie, ni pour chasser, ni pour vous réchauffer, ni pour quoi que ca soit. Seulement le strict minimum. Et bien sûr, vous devrez prouver que vous pouvez vivre par vous-même. En cherchant quelques objets pas très difficiles. Attraper une écaille de Magyar à pointes, par exemple. Rien de bien compliqué.**

**- Papa, c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas? Très mauvaise, certes, mais quand même!**

**- Mettez les sacs, pour voir s'ils vous vont. »**

Lorsque Nathanaël et Shawn mirent les sacs, Severus Nolbeleo-Snape, très fier de lui, frotta mentalement ses mains les unes contre les autres. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, ne passant pas inaperçu aux adolescents, qui commencèrent très sérieusement à craindre pour leur vie.

**« Heu… Papa?**

**- Oui, Nath'?**

**- La forêt des Sépares, c'est bien de l'autre côté du globe?**

**- Exact.**

**- Donc, puisque ici nous sommes en été, là-bas, c'est l'hiver?**

**- Bon raisonnement, incroyable venant de toi, Shawn.**

**- Donc on ne peut pas y aller!**

**- Vraiment? »**

A peine l'homme eut-il finit de parler, qu'il leur mit une feuille des éléments à rapporter. Une secousse prit les plus jeunes au nombril, caractéristique d'un porte-au-loin. Ils levèrent la tête, horrifiés, pour voir Severus, père, Parrain et professeur, sourire d'un air sadique, une lueur démente dans les yeux.

**« Vous y resterez une semaine et demie, soit dix jours. Bonne chance. »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**« Shit! Shit, shit, shit! On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus!**

**- Je n'aurais plus jamais confiance en l'autorité parentale…**

**- Pire! Je ne laisserais plus jamais mon père m'approcher!**

**- Tu crois qu'il a entendu notre conversation de la semaine dernière?**

**- Je pense. Ce qui me choque le plus, c'est que les autres ont acceptés!**

**- Famille indigne! »**

Un gloussement dans leur esprit les fit se raidir, agacés. La voix instructrice, qui ne les aidait plus depuis longtemps, reprenait du service.

Ils avaient été atterrés en apprenant que, contrairement à ce que _toute _la famille avait dit, cette foutue voix dans leur tête ne servait aucunement à les aider dans leur apprentissage. Ou si, quelques fois, certaines anecdotes étaient révélées, mais il fallait séparer le vrai du faux. Elle préférait néanmoins les noyer sous des sarcasmes insolents, les forçant à répliquer, ce qui causait inexorablement un mal de tête. Ils retombaient néanmoins sans arrêt dans le piège, incapable de laisser passer les âneries qu'elle racontait.

Ils prirent alors conscience d'une chose déplaisante : ils avaient atterris dans ce qui leur semblait être de la boue. Oh, ce n'était pas vraiment grave, ils pourraient toujours changer de vêtements. L'ennui était qu'ils n'avaient jamais appris que _de la simple boue _pouvait les attirer vers le fond.

**« Oh non! Des sables mouvants!**

**- Attend, on n'était pas censés être dans un pays où c'était l'hiver?! »**

Shawn ne sut jamais à quel moment il comprit qu'il aurait du se taire. Peut-être lorsqu'il sentit l'accrochage de transplanage à nouveau, les arrachant au funeste destin qui avait failli les tuer, peut-être lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans une eau glaciale, perçant une énorme couche de glace qui failli les enfermer sous l'eau. Peut-être en sentant la température extérieure, ayant réussis à s'extirper. Ou alors, lorsque son cousin adoré se jeta sur lui pour l'étrangler.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il comprit vite qu'il aurait préféré rester dans les sables mouvants.

Tremblant de froid, ils se relevèrent lentement, près à courir loin, si besoin était.

**« Bon, très bien **-marmonna Nathanaël- **je crois avoir vu un fils moldu sur cette situation. Il faut relativiser : nous n'avons pas droit à la magie. Donc, il faut se construire un abri avec nos propres moyens. Comment ils appellent ça, déjà?**

**- Un igloo?**

**- Oui! Je sais comment on fait, en plus! Il faut tasser la neige, pour former des murs solides et qui nous protégeront du vent. T'es prêt?**

**- Je veux rentrer! »**

N'écoutant pas son cousin, le plus âgé des enfants Nolbeleo sourit de contentement tout en cherchant un terrain plat, avec de la neige un peu moins dure que là où ils se tenaient. Ayant trouvé l'endroit idéal -sans son cousin, qui était partit chercher les sacs- il enfila les gants que son paternel avait eu la gentillesse de glisser dans l'énorme manteau qu'il leur avait donné. Rassemblant la neige, il fit un petit tas, vite rejoint par Shawn. Trois heures plus tard, un petit igloo rond d'environs trois mètres de largeur et de deux mètres de hauteur, avec une entrée à peine suffisante pour s'y faufiler leur faisait face, d'un blanc éclatant, et assez bien réussis pour des débutants.

'' _Je suis sûre que vous allez mourir en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Igloo.''_

'' _Tais-toi, un peu!''_

'' _Eh bien, Shawn. Tu boudes? Tu veux rentrer à la maison? Pauvre petit garçon terri-''_

Shawn, excédé, consentit finalement à poser ses défenses mentales, comme le lui avait appris Lily Potter il y a de cela quelques années.

**« Alors, qu'est-ce que nous devons trouver? »**

Ils rampèrent facilement dans l'entrée pour atteindre l'intérieur de leur abris, firent aussi entrer leurs sacs et allumèrent le réchaud qu'ils avaient eu le droit d'emporter -sans en être conscient- et ouvrirent la feuille que leur avait donné Severus Nolbeleo-Snape.

**« C'est une énigme.**

**- Quoi?! Mais on est super mauvais à ça!**

**- C'est surement le but! Ils n'allaient pas nous donner quelque chose que l'on trouverait de suite.**

**- Oui, bon… Lis-là.**

**- Attend, il y a des consignes : **

''_**L'énigme dont vous devez trouver la réponse est votre moyen de retour. Si au bout de dix jours vous n'avez pas trouvé, nous viendrons vous chercher. Vous serez naturellement punis : comme punition, vous devrez laver tout le Manoir Nolbeleo, seuls, sans magie et sans Elfes de Maison. Vous serez privés de vos familiers pendant exactement deux mois.**_

_**En revanche, si vous réussissez à trouver la réponse avant le délai donné, vous rentrerez directement au Manoir. Votre récompense sera le début de votre apprentissage animagus, ainsi que la rencontre avec Nicolas Flamel, chez qui vous passerez deux mois. Je ne vous souhaite pas bonne chance, puisque j'espère vivement que vous aller perdre.**_

_**Severus Nolbeleo-Snape.'' »**_

Interloqués, les cousins se regardèrent. Ils rêvaient où leur oncle/père venait clairement d'avouer qu'ils n'espèraient pas qu'ils gagnent?!!

**« Alors là, ils vont voir, tous! Foi de Nathanaël**

**- On va leur prouver, à tous, qui nous sommes! Et qu'on ne s'en prend pas aux cousins Nolbeleo, tout adulte responsable soit la personnes! »**

_**Enigme : **_

_Qu'est-ce qui ne touche pas quand ça touche_

_Et qu'est-ce qui touche quand ça ne touche pas?_

_Lapin, ça touche._

_Maman, ça touche._

_Soleil, ça ne touche pas_

_Cœur, ça ne touche pas._

_Rire, ça ne touche pas_

_Papa, ça touche._

_Ca peut toucher une fois._

_Deux fois._

_Trois fois._

_Ou pas du tout._

* * *

**Et voila pour le chapitre 7 =)**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu n_n**

**Alors, allez vous trouver l'énigme, vous?**

**Encore désolée pour le retard immense.**

**Bisous.**


	9. DevinetteLienVoyage

**Bonjour! -ou Bonsoir-**

**Voici le chapitre 8!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)**

**Bravo à toutes celles et ceux qui ont trouvés la solution! (qui sera donnée dans le chapitre ^^)**

**Il m'a fallut tout une journée à moi, pour la trouver (et encore, on m'a donné la solution --')**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

''_Conversations mentales'' = avec la voix instructrice, par exemple._

_« Souvenirs »_

**« Paroles »**

_Pensées. _

* * *

_Petit récapitulatif des familles : _

Les Potter = James et Lily, ainsi que Harry, Héléore et Thomas.

Les Black = Sirius et Elena ainsi que Laëlle.

Les Lupin = Remus et Misaïs ainsi que Grey.

Les Pettigrow = Peter et Aurora ainsi que Loyd et Jelena.

Les Snape = Mary et Severus, ainsi que Nathanaël.

Les Nolbeleo (parents) = Kyle et Thalya, ainsi que Illys et Darlian.

Les Nolbeleo = Joshua et Kirsten, ainsi que Kai et Amber (personnages très secondaires).

Les Nolbeleo = Sonny et Johan, ainsi que Suney et Shawn.

Les familiers, pour l'instant, ne sont pas importants. Ne tentez pas de retenir leur nom ou leur espèce. Lorsqu'ils commenceront à avoir de l'importance, je les récapitulerais.

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Devinette/Lien/Voyage.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Il fallut au moins trois jours aux deux garçons pour trouver la solution à la devinette. Non pas parce qu'elle était compliquée, non. Plutôt parce qu'elle était tellement simple que s'en était irréel.

Surement que Severus Nolbeleo-Snape ne donnerait pas quelque chose d'aussi simple pour sa vengeance!

Ils trouvèrent donc réellement la solution au bout de trois heures, et étonnamment, ce fut Shawn, alors qu'il avait d'atroces difficultés dans ce domaine, qui trouva la solution, mais ils décidèrent de ne pas la donner tout de suite, autant chercher de multiples réponses et choisis laquelle sera la meilleure.

Il fallut néanmoins se rendre à l'évidence : la réponse était celle qu'ils avaient trouvée. Shawn et Nathanaël tentèrent de passer outre leur panique quant à leur ''correction'' qu'ils auraient s'il s'avérait que la réponse était fausse.

C'est donc avec quelques sueurs froides qu'ils tinrent le papier dans leurs doigts, leurs sacs sur les épaules, l'espoir plein la tête et donnèrent la réponse :

**« La réponse de l'énigme est : Les lèvres. Elles touchent quand on dit que ça ne touche pas et ça ne touche pas quand on dit qu'elles touchent. »**

Ils attendirent patiemment, quoi que fébrilement, la désagréable sensation qui s'apparentait au porte-au-loin, parce que, voyons! Il était évident qu'ils avaient trouvés la bonne solution.

Ils déchantèrent vite lorsqu'ils entendirent le ricanement de Severus provenir de la feuille :

**« C'est exact, votre réponse est bonne.**

**- Nous pouvons rentrer, alors!**

**- Voyons, Shawn… Crois-tu vraiment que ce serait aussi simple? Vous avez trouvé la réponse, mais vous aller passer un mois dans diverses contrées sauvages, loin de toute civilisation. Il va sans dire que la famille est assez contente de se débarrasser de vous… Fini, les farces! Oh, et n'oubliez pas : vous êtes seuls, vos familiers ne vous accompagnent pas. A dans un mois!**

**- Attend, Pa- »**

* * *

Pete Pettigrow regarda sa famille. Sa fille, d'abord, sa femme ensuite. Ils étaient prêts. Jelena portait une ravissante robe grise et noire, faisant ressortir ses yeux gris et sa chevelure foncée. Sa femme, Aurora, portait, quant à elle, une magnifique robe blanche et noire. Et Peter tenta faiblement de ne pas penser à la tenue qu'aurait mise son fils pour s'accorder à eux.

Son fils, son Loyd. La chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. L'enfant qu'il avait tellement aimé, l'enfant dont l'absence faisait souffrir, comme un trou béant dans le cœur, une ombre indiscernable, indestructible. Ce mal, cette douleur qu'il ne voulait plus ressentir et qu'il ne voulait pas oublier, en même temps. Parce que cette douleur prouvait qu'il avait existé, que ce n'était pas son imagination qui avait créé cet être adoré. Les cernes de Jelena, et les larmes d'Aurora, la nuit, dans leur lit, prouvait tout cela, aussi. Ainsi que la chambre vide. Le pire était peut-être l'absence de lien entre les jumeaux. L'absence de ce lien sécuritaire qui prouvait à tous que leur fils n'était pas mort. Ce lien, que Jelena ne ressentait plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas être mort, n'est-ce pas? C'était impossible.

Et ça faisait mal, de ne pas savoir.

**« Chéri? Nous allons être en retard si nous ne partons pas maintenant. »**

_C'est cette absence qui fait mal_

_Et ce lien détruit_

_C'est son visage au milieu de la nuit_

_Avant qu'il ne soit partit._

**« Tu ne ressens toujours rien, Jelena?**

**- Non. Je sens une faible présence, mais je ne peux pas établir le contact. »**

_C'est ce silence à maudire_

_Qui ne donne plus envie de rire._

_Et la douleur, sans cesse présente_

_Et ton appartenance, absente._

Et il y avait la bague de l'héritier, qu'il avait lui-même enlevé. Peut-être avait-il rejoins Harry? Après tout, Loyd était le plus proche de l'aîné Potter, le seul qui le comprenait un temps soit peu. Il jeta la poudre de cheminette et laissa passer sa femme et sa fille.

**« Godric's Hollow! »**

Aujourd'hui, on fêtait leur disparition. Leur retour, peut-être? Il voulait les voir, il ne parvenait pas à les oublier, son neveu et son fils. Pourtant, quelque chose dans son esprit tentait d'effacer son visage, ses remarques, sa présence. Mais il gagnerait, parce qu'il n'oublierait jamais son fils. Un jour, il le retrouverait, comme les Potter retrouveraient leur fils!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Thomas regarda la forme endormie d'Héléore et soupira doucement. Habituellement, sa sœur parvenait à rester éveillée pour retourner dans sa chambre, mais cette nuit où l'on fêtait les deux ans de disparition de leur frère et de Loyd, elle n'avait eu de cesse de pleurer dans ses bras, hurlant qu'elle voulait son frère.

Thomas eut du mal à se retenir de faire de même. Les hommes ne pleurent pas. Il faut rester fort, avait dit son père. Déjà que les deux femmes de la maison ne parvenaient pas à retenir leurs larmes, quel chaos cela serait si les hommes pleuraient aussi?

Et Thomas savait qu'Harry n'aurait pas pleuré. Harry aurait trouvé les mots justes, et l'eau qui aurait menacé de noyer leur maison se serait arrêtée de couler de suite. Mais justement, Harry n'était pas là et c'était lui qu'ils pleuraient.

Le Survivant releva la tête, doucement, les larmes dévalant enfin ses joues. Il avait mal. Le lien était absent, et ce qu'il pensait être une fugue de quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus, devenait une fugue sans chance de retour. Il voulait son grand-frère, son protecteur. Celui qui chassait les cauchemars et les souvenirs, le soir. Celui qui le prenait dans ses bras et lui disait combien il était exceptionnel, et que sa lumière inonderait le monde et les sauverait tous. Il voulait celui avec qui la vie était plus proche d'un Paradis, avec ses sourires, tellement rares, mais tellement beaux…

Il voulait celui qui lui redescendait les pieds sur terre, alors qu'il s'élevait trop haut dans sa gloire pour être quelqu'un de bien. Et sa sœur, bien qu'elle y parvienne, ne s'en remettait pas. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : si son frère ne revenait pas, c'est qu'il était heureux -surtout ne pas penser qu'il pourrait être mort!- alors juste, s'il vous plaît…

Oh s'il vous plaît! Que le lien se reforme et fonctionne à nouveau -même faiblement!- pour être rassurés… Juste ça, et tout irait bien. Parce que son frère serait là, bien qu'immatériellement, mais il serait là.

Thomas se leva doucement de son lit, borda sa sœur, l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la pièce. Devant la porte de la chambre de son frère, il hésita un instant : la porte était censée rester close depuis le départ d'Harry, puisque celui-ci avait apparemment jeté un charme pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer. Mais Harry avait permit à sa porte de laisser passer sa sœur et son frère. Thomas aimait à penser que si le sortilège fonctionnait encore, c'était parce qu'Harry était vivant. Une manière comme une autre de se rassurer.

Il poussa la porte délicatement, presque religieusement, après avoir vérifié qu'aucun autre membre de la famille ne pouvait le voir, et révéla l'antre de son frère, cette chambre qu'il aimait tellement. Des murs bleu clair et bleu foncé, un plafond gris et bleu très clair, un lit en bois de chêne, des draps de soie, une baie vitrée qui, de l'extérieur, semblait condamnée, une moquette bleue ciel… Une chambre imprégnée de magie, dans laquelle il se sentait à sa place. Il s'allongea dans le lit, respirant l'odeur d'Harry qui n'était, étrangement, pas partie. Il ferma les yeux avec délice et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil, persuadé d'être enserré dans les bras protecteurs et aimants de son grand frère, de son héros.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_Une forme transparente passa les murs de leur prison. Il entendit gémir sa sœur, alors qu'elle se serrait un peu plus contre lui, semblant vouloir se fondre dans son corps._

_« Harry… » Gémit-elle. « J'ai peur, Harry. Fais quelque chose, s'il te plait! »_

_Thomas se sentit acquiescer, profondément terrifié. Mais son grand frère était le meilleur, il les sauverait, n'est-ce pas?_

_« Tournez tête. »_

_« Quoi?! »_

_« Tournez tête! »_

_Héléore enfouit sa tête dans son cou, mais Thomas n'y parvint pas. Et si son frère mourait pour les protéger?! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, face au danger, sans quelqu'un pour raconter plus tard quel exploit héroïque avait accomplis Harry James Potter!_

_Celui-ci secoua la tête, mais souris avec gratitude. Comme si elle l'avait entendue -Thomas avait oublié le lien- Héléore cessa de se cacher, et de ses mains potelées d'enfant de quatre ans, elle enserra son bras. _

_Harry se tourna vers le monstre, le fantôme, la… la chose et dis d'une voix froide, que son père prenait pour parler au monsieur blond qui était méchant : _

_« Partir. » Calme, dur._

_« Non. »_

_« Moi, dit PARTIR!!!!! »_

_Une vague de magie -bien qu'il ne sache pas ce que c'était à cette époque- sortit du corps de son Harry et percuta la forme immatérielle de l'immonde chose. Celle-ci explosa en des milliers de petites particules, qui devinrent de la nourriture. Beaucoup. Leurs yeux brillèrent de joie, et les triplés se jetèrent dessus, ravis._

_Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là? Thomas se souvenait d'une fête d'anniversaire, avec quatre bougies dessus -son frère le lui avait dit- alors qu'ils étaient dans une maison douillette. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment la maison en elle-même, juste d'une impression de confort et de bras chauds autours de lui. Et aujourd'hui, Harry faisait apparaître -il se moquait de comment- cinq bougies._

_« Cinq. On a cinq ans, maintenant. Nous, grands! »_

_Alors, cela faisait un an. Il voulait sa maman. Encore une fois, Harry lui avait expliqué ce que c'était, et qui c'était. Une dame avec de longs cheveux, très belle. Thomas avait longtemps cru que c'était cette femme au rire hystérique et aux cheveux noirs, qui lançait un sort qui faisait mal de la part de son maître. Mais Harry lui avait dit que leur maman les aimait, comme leur papa, et qu'ils viendraient les chercher. Mais Thomas avait peur, et il n'y avait que Harry et Héléore dans se cellule. Donc, si eux rester là, le reste n'avait pas d'importance._

_La porte grinça, et Harry se mit devant eux en position de défense, d'un mouvement de main, il fit disparaître la nourriture et demanda : _

_« Qui là? »_

_« C'est moi »_

_Et à la grande horreur de Thomas, le méchant monsieur qui les avait pris (dixit Harry) était ici, avec ses yeux rouges effrayant, sa baguette pointée sur eux._

_« Je vous invite à manger, mes mignons. Ensuite, je verrais si vous valez la peine de vivre. Crucio »_

_Et Harry hurla, encore et encore. Toujours plus fort. A travers le lien, il sentait sa douleur. Et Thomas eut encore plus peur. Si Harry avait mal, c'était finit pour eux._

_« On reste poli, jeune garçon, lorsque je viens vous rendre visite. Et on se tait lorsque je n'ai pas donné la parole. »_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Thomas se réveilla en sursaut, paniqué. Son collier, dernier cadeau de son grand frère, chauffa doucement contre son cœur, et il se rendormit. A travers le lien, son frère lui chanta une chanson, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

* * *

Nathanaël regarda autour de lui, agacé. Shawn était il ne savait où, partit à la chasse. Ils étaient dans le désert du Sahara, d'après ce que lui avait dit son père, avec une tribut nomade -dont ils avaient appris la langue grâce à la magie- et un coup de soleil phénoménal sur le visage.

Le seul point positif, c'est que Shawn avait retrouvé le Lien avec sa sœur, qu'il avait menacé de supprimer la mémoire si elle racontait quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

Dire qu'il était un jaloux serait un euphémisme, mais il tentait de faire bonne figure -ce qui ne semblait pas réussir, vu comme son cousin le fuyait. Soudain, une affreuse douleur le saisit à la tête. Tremblant, il s'effondra sur le sable. Les guerriers qu'il avait accompagnés coururent chercher le Chaman qui le déposa sous une tente, afin de l'ausculter. Mais Nathan n'en avait pas besoin : la magie qui circulait dans un coin de son esprit donnait toutes les réponses.

Son lien avec son frère et sa sœur s'était reconstitué grâce à un cauchemar de Thomas. Soulagé, il chanta en Celtique une musique servant à apaiser.

Plus que le fait de se retrouver à nouveau connecté à son frère, c'était la signification de ce lien qui le rendait si joyeux : cela prouvait que son frère et sa sœur ne l'oubliaient pas. Qu'ils l'aimaient tellement que la magie qui devait effacer sa présence était battue par la volonté. Et cela faisait du bien, vraiment.

Lorsqu'il raconta cela à la tribut qui les accueillait, Shawn et lui, ils décidèrent de remercier la magie mère pour ce cadeau en faisant une fête sous la pleine lune, le soir même. Shawn revint avec les chasseurs, supportant le poids de trois antilopes. Ils furent ravis et le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance.

Les cousins aimaient beaucoup ces gens, simples avec une vie radicalement différente de la leur. Ils avaient appris leur magie depuis les deux semaines qu'ils voyageaient ensembles, et le tout se révélait fascinant.

Ils dansèrent sous la lune, accompagné de chants merveilleux, contant des aventures mystérieuses où les héros battaient les méchants, où la nature entrait en résonnance avec les gens, où des élus trouvaient leur chemin grâce aux épreuves de la vie. Des chansons pour remercier la vie et les Dieux qui veillaient sur eux. Shawn et Harry en furent ravis et le lendemain, ils furent en France, des cernes sous les yeux, mais le cœur remplis de joie, les souvenirs plein la tête, des cadeaux plein les poches.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Severus était de mauvaise humeur.

Ce matin, il s'était levé en retard alors qu'il devait aller chercher de quoi manger dans le magasin du coin.

Ensuite, personne n'étais levé et il faisait sombre dans la maison, donc il s'était cogné l'orteil contre un meuble. Agacé, il avait donné un coup de genou a la table basse qui lui avait fait mal

Pas sur que ça soit la dite table basse qui se souvienne du coup. Le genou, lui…

Sa belle-mère avait trouvé amusant de changer l'eau de la douche en caramel chaud. Pourquoi avaient-ils seulement chassé les deux aînés déjà? Ah oui, la matriarche ne pouvait pas partir. Bien sûr. Et les hippogriffes mangeaient dans un restaurant végétarien.

Et le pire de tout, ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement : son fils lui manquait. Shawn aussi, mais son fils surtout.

Son petit garçon, à présent grand.

Severus n'était pas seulement de mauvaise humeur. De toute façon, cela ne se voyait pas trop, il était trop souvent de mauvais humeur d'après son beau père. Il avait donc décidé de bouder. Mais au lieu de le consoler, de chercher à le faire dé bouder… oui, donc dé bouder, Mary se moquait. Mais il savait bien qu'elle était désespérée, elle aussi.

L'homme s'était souvent moqué de la réaction de James et Lily Potter lorsque leur fils était partit. Ils disaient sans cesse combien c'était douloureux et qu'ils voulaient revoir leur petit bébé. Reviens Harry, qu'ils criaient.

Et il s'était moqué. Surement que les adultes exagéraient, ce n'était qu'un enfant!

Oui, mais voila : cela faisait un mois que son fils et son neveu faisaient le tour du monde, et lui attendait impatiemment le retour de son garçon. Ce n'était pas vraiment une douleur, mais c'était dérangeant de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés. Alors qu'il savait que Nathan allait rentré.

Il ne pouvait imaginer la douleur que cela lui ferait de savoir qu'il ne rentrerait pas.

**« Chéri? »**

Severus se tourna vers son épouse, en petite nuisette. Il rejeta habilement ses pensée moroses et attrapa sa femme par la taille. Amusée, Mary se laisse faire. Il transplana de chez ses beaux-parents -chez qui ils avaient passé le week-end- et apparut chez eux. Là, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et entreprit de déshabiller Mary.

Son fils reviendrait, c'était sur, alors autant passer à un passage plus important à l'heure actuelle : honorer le corps de la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, par exemple.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Voila le nouveau chapitre ^^

J'espère qu'il vous a plu…?

Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour le poster, j'ai eu pleins d'idées, et impossible de les organiser =)

A bientôt!

P.S : Merci à tous pour vos commentaires!!

Bisous,

Elodie.


	10. Retour, la Rentrée et Répartition

**Bonjour! -ou Bonsoir-**

**Voici le chapitre 9!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)**

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires, ils me font vraiment plaisir! n_n**

**Bonne lecture.**

**PS: Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour l'immense retard que j'ai pris pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il rattrapera donc mon immense faute!**

* * *

''_Conversations mentales'' = avec la voix instructrice, par exemple._

_« Souvenirs »_

**« Paroles »**

_Pensées. _

* * *

_Petit récapitulatif des familles : _

Les Potter = James et Lily, ainsi que Harry, Héléore et Thomas.

Les Black = Sirius et Elena ainsi que Laëlle.

Les Lupin = Remus et Misaïs ainsi que Grey.

Les Pettigrow = Peter et Aurora ainsi que Loyd et Jelena.

Les Snape = Mary et Severus, ainsi que Nathanaël.

Les Nolbeleo (parents) = Kyle et Thalya, ainsi que Illys et Darlian.

Les Nolbeleo = Joshua et Kirsten, ainsi que Kai et Amber (personnages très secondaires).

Les Nolbeleo = Sonny et Johan, ainsi que Suney et Shawn.

Les familiers, pour l'instant, ne sont pas importants. Ne tentez pas de retenir leur nom ou leur espèce. Lorsqu'ils commenceront à avoir de l'importance, je les récapitulerais.

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Retour. La rentrée… Répartition?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Severus porta son regard vers l'horizon. Il était agacé. Vraiment. Son fils et son neveu, des garçons qu'il jugeait intelligent -et il fallait qu'ils le soient vraiment pour qu'il ose ne serait-ce que penser à songer que peut-être il faudrait penser qu'ils sont intelligent- s'étaient perdus au milieu de leur voyage. Du coup, ils avaient un mois de retard et impossible de les trouver, parce que ces salopiots aimaient beaucoup la vie au grand air, sans contraintes ni règles. Ils se cachaient donc.

Severus était vraiment agacé. Tellement qu'il ne songea pas que si les deux jeunes étaient introuvables c'était qu'il y avait un problème, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore appris à cacher leur flux magique, et que de toute façon, à moins d'être un maître en magie noire, il était impossible de briser le lien qui reliait les Nolbeleo entre eux, afin de parer à tout problème. Aussi, lorsqu'ils atterrirent devant lui, les yeux clos, la respiration erratique, le sang coulant de multiples blessures, les visages ravagés de larmes et les vêtements déchirés, il ne réagit pas tout de suite.

Il ne lui fallut cependant pas plus de cinq secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, et à force de cris et de gémissements, toute la famille fut au courant que les aînés étaient de retour, et pas en bon état. Mary et Sonny, en bonne ''Mère'' (oui, enfin non, parce que Sonny est un homme ù_ù) commencèrent à paniquer et à vouloir ausculter leurs bébés, comme ils les appelaient. Kyle et Thalia gardèrent leur sang froid et dirigèrent les opérations pour soigner les enfants. Et enfin, Severus et Johan contemplèrent, hébété, comment leurs fils/neveu semblaient mal en point.

Thomas et Héléore observèrent les bougies magiques plantées sur l'énorme gâteau au chocolat présent devant eux.

Il y avait onze bougies, soit onze pour cent de chance que leurs vœux se réalisent. Comme ils étaient deux à faire le même, il y avait vingt deux pour cent de chance. Et ils ne les laisseraient pas passer!

Les désormais jumeaux firent le tour de la table, afin de remercier leur famille pour les cadeaux offerts. Plus tard, lorsque la fête en famille serait finie, ils donneraient une interview sur la mort de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Ils avaient beau avouer ne pas s'en souvenir, déclarer à force de cris et de larmes que le seul qui se souvenait de ce jour-là était Harry et que s'ils voulaient tout savoir ils n'avaient qu'à le lui demander, rien n'y faisait. Les gens voulaient avoir leur version des choses, pas celle d'un disparut qui n'était pas, de surcroît, le Survivant!

Thomas s'enferma dès qu'il le put dans la chambre de son aîné, accompagné de sa sœur, cette fois. Il se mit à pleurer. De joie, de peur, de douleur. Son frère allait mal. Le lien n'était pas aussi net que d'habitude, mais il percevait quelques sensations -plutôt que des images- qui lui disaient tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir :

Harry avait été capturé lors d'un voyage.

Torturé, ainsi que son cousin.

Puis le noir, l'abîme, l'obscurité complète. Juste une sensation de chaleur et une voix douce qui réconforte. Thomas s'allongea sur le lit, dont l'odeur de son frère était -malgré toutes ces années- toujours présente. Il calla la tête de sa sœur contre son cou et rêva. Un souvenir, peut-être?

_La table était longue et d'un bois sombre. Le genre de table magnifique et imposante, et d'un coût nettement supérieur au salaire d'un homme moyen. Mais des enfants de cinq ans, retenus contre leur gré près d'un homme terrifiant, n'avaient que faire de ce genre de détails._

_Deux d'entre eux, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisettes, qui, jadis, brillaient de malice mais qui, à présent, étaient éteints et vides, quoi qu'avec un soupçon de peur, ainsi qu'une enfant du même âge, rousse, aux yeux émeraude, identiques quant à leur sentiments présent à l'intérieur, se tenaient de chaque côté d'un enfant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraudes, dont les yeux brillaient de fureur, de peur, d'amour, et dont la respiration était erratique. Face à eux, un corps en décomposition, empli de vers, de mouches, avec les boyaux sortant du corps. Harry remarqua ironiquement que le gros intestin contenait encore les plats plus ou moins digérés qu'ils avaient mangés l'heure précédente._

_« Harry?_

_- Hum?_

_- Quoi… passé? »_

_Le dit Harry se demanda brièvement s'il devait dire la vérité. Jugeant sans doute que cela était la moindre des choses, il répondit d'un ton indifférent parfaitement contrôlé, qu'il avait acquis cette année-là pour préserver son frère et sa sœur._

_« Vous l'avez tué._

_- Nous?_

_- Oui._

_- Oh! »_

_Thomas se pencha au-dessus du corps, sans pouvoir se contrôler. La vision, ajoutée à l'odeur putride fit qu'il vomit son repas sur l'homme mort. Les yeux d'Héléore se fermèrent. Et tout commença._

_D'abord, la magie de la petite se manifesta. Celle-ci était encore trop pure, encore trop incomplète pour commettre un meurtre de la sorte. Celle de Thomas suivit, réagissant fortement pour prouver son dégoût de son hôte, qui avait tué à un âge si tendre. Les enfants ne la méritaient plus. La magie d'Harry tenta de calmer les choses, mais elle se laissa vite entraîner par celle des autres. Finalement, Harry parvint à demander à ce que l'on efface le meurtre de l'aura de son frère et de sa sœur. Il posa sa main gauche sur le front d'Héléore, puis la droite sur celle de Thomas et murmura un '' Oubliettes'' convaincu. Sa magie traversa son bras, puis le front des enfants. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair apparut sur chaque enfant, et la tempête se calma. Harry transforma le corps en poussière, puis dispersa les cendres avec un vent magique. Il allongea les plus petits sur les dalles froides et attendit leur réveil en somnolent. Enfin, ils ouvrirent les yeux._

_« Harry? Quoi… passé?_

_- Thomas renvoyé sort vert. Méchant, mort. Toi Sauveur!_

_- Et moi?_

_- Toi, défenseuse de lui. Rentrer, nous. »_

_L'Héritier Potter songea un instant qu'il faudrait qu'il écoute la prophétie que mentionnait l'esprit de Lord Voldemort. Mais pour l'instant, il devait ramener sa famille chez eux, loin des Mangemorts. L'enfant n'aperçut pas les yeux qui l'observaient._

Thomas tenta de s'éveiller lorsqu'il termina son rêve. Il eut vaguement conscience qu'Héléore tentait de faire de même. Mais il y avait cette main chaude et cette magie rassurante, identiques à celles de son aîné, alors il sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil, empli de rêves et non de souvenirs.

« Je suis désolé, mais tu dois tout oublier. »

Et Harry repartit.

Lily tortilla ses mains dans tous les sens, inquiète. Thomas et Héléore n'étaient pas dans leur chambre. En soi, ce n'était pas grave. Le fait est qu'elle ne les sentait pas dans le manoir. Etaient-ils partis à leur tour? Avaient-ils rejoints leur aîné? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal? Méritait-elle vraiment que tous ses enfants s'en aillent? Était-elle une mauvaise mère?!

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues alors qu'elle faisait le tour de toutes les pièces du Manoir Potter. Elle avait envie de crier, de hurler au ciel la peur de ne plus les voir. N'avait-elle pas suffisamment payé avec la disparition d'Harry?

« Maman? »

Et Lily se retourna. Elle les vit, ses cadets, debout devant elle, un air perplexe sur leur visage juvénile et absolument charmant.

« Pourquoi tu pleures? »

Elle s'approcha d'eux à la vitesse de l'éclair. Et avant qu'ils ne comprennent quoi que ce soit, la main de leur mère avait laissée sa marque sur chaque joue. Avant qu'ils ne puissent s'offenser de ce geste -ils n'avaient rien fait!- ils étaient étreints dans des bras titanesques.

« Oh mes chéris, mes chéris! »

Elle ne voulait plus ressentir cette peur qui lui prenait à la gorge et refroidissait son cœur. C'était bien trop douloureux.

Lily sentit James qui resserrait sa prise autour de son corps et de celui de ses enfants.

« Je ne vous sentais plus dans le Manoir. Je croyais que vous étiez partis! Oh, mes chéris!

- Nous ne partirons jamais, Maman. Nous ne ferons pas comme Harry. »

* * *

Mary soupira. Elle détestait ce passage dans la vie d'une mère. Vraiment.

Elle ne voulait pas partir au chemin de traverse pour aller acheter les fournitures scolaires de son fils et de son neveu. Elle croisa les bras et s'assit sur un canapé de cuir rouge, avec une moue agacée. Elle ne voulait pas, point.

« Chérie…

- Toi, tais-toi, homme ignare!

- Mary! »

Elle ne voulait pas, d'une part parce qu'il y avait trop de monde, et elle détestait quiconque n'était pas sa famille. Ou plutôt, elle ne les détestait pas, mais elle préférait passer ses journées avec les membres Nolbeleo -les Snape étant décédés, une bonne chose, d'ailleurs.

Et enfin, parce que cela signifiait que son fils allait la quitter. Partir pour Poudlard où il ne reviendrait que pour Noël. C'était injuste! Son bébé!!

« Maman…

- Non, Nath. Je boude.

- J'avais compris. Mais j'aimerais bien aller chercher les fournitures. Alors si tu pouvais bouder plus tard.

- Que..?! QUOI! Non mais ce n'est pas vrai! Je suis ta mère!

- Je sais.

- Donc, je décide que tu n'iras pas à Poudlard!

- Maman… »

Harry se tu lorsqu'il vit la flamme qui brillait dans les yeux de sa mère. Il secoua la tête et retourna auprès de son cousin. Il pensait que sa mère serait de son côté.

« Elle non plus?

- Non.

- On a donc toute la famille qui refuse de nous laisser partir?

- Ouais. Grand-Mère?

- Elle surveille les cheminées.

- Grand-Père?

- Les portes.

- Papa?

- Les fenêtres, avec Suney et tous les plus jeunes. Tante Mary?

- Elle boude sur le canapé.

- Magie?

- Magie. »

Nathan attrapa la main de Shawn et pensa à sa destination -le Chaudron Baveur. Son cousin avait la clef de leur coffre personnel de Gringotts dans la main. Alors qu'ils disparaissaient, ils virent tous les Nolbeleo arriver en courant, prêts à les empêcher de partit.

_Trop tard._

* * *

Shawn atterrit avec toute la grâce possible et inimaginable sur le sol, suivit de son cousin, qui chancela un peu. Surpris, il le détailla. Nathanaël ne chancelait jamais lorsqu'il avait un atterrissage.

« Il avait pris ma chaussure. »

Il constata, amusé, qu'en effet, il manquait une chaussure, que le brun/blond tenait dans sa main. Il la remit calmement et alla au comptoir afin que le barman leur ouvre le passage. Cela fait, ils regardèrent la rue où ils étaient, satisfaits.

D'un même mouvement, ils se dirigèrent vers la banque, où un joli petit magot les attendait.

« Bonjour. J'aimerais que vous nous conduisiez jusqu'à nos voutes, afin de prendre notre or. »

Le gobelin, appelé Serlec leur fit une grimace, semblant reconnaitre la famille Héritière. Il les mena au fin fond de la banque avec leur petit chariot -qui fit bien rire les cousins, tant la vitesse les grisait- puis leur demanda les clefs. Une fois celles-ci insérées dans une porte, il laissa les membres de la famille se positionner face aux portes, afin de laisser leur aura imprégner les murs.

__________

S'il y avait une chose à savoir sur la famille Nolbeleo, c'est qu'ils étaient chacun la réincarnation des tous premiers sorcier. Aussi, Nathanaël pourrait très bien être le troisième sorcier apparut dans le monde, pour ce qu'il en savait. En effet, ils ne seraient au courant que le jour de l'anniversaire, alors qu'ils fêteraient leurs quinze ans, la majorité ayant été imposée pour les sorciers à cette époque où ils venaient de prendre vie.

__________

Ils sortirent suffisamment d'argent pour acheter les fournitures scolaires, avec d'autres choses non inscrites s'ils ne voulaient. Ils ne pensaient pas acheter de livres, la bibliothèque de la famille se mettant à jour toutes les deux semaines, chaque ouvrage apparaissait s'ils ne le possédaient pas déjà.

D'abord, ils se dirigèrent vers la couturière. Ils hésitèrent un instant entre deux boutiques, puis choisirent la plus chère -ils étaient presque de la royauté, et ils avaient appris par leur famille qu'ils se devaient de se mettre en valeur pour montrer leur rang. Aussi choisirent-ils des matériaux tels du velours, de la soie…

La femme sembla ravie de voir qu'ils connaissaient leurs goûts ainsi que comment ils devaient se tenir. Elle était en totale extase de voir des enfants si exquis. Ils ne purent que ricaner dans leur dos. Si elle savait qui ils étaient vraiment, nul doute qu'elle s'évanouirait. Les Nolbeleo étaient une sorte de légende, bien que tout les Sorciers sachent qu'ils existent. Comment ignorer ceux que la Magie avait nommés comme enfants? Ils étaient appelés Elus, un nom qui faisaient bien rire.

Ensuite, les cousins allèrent à la librairie, où ils purent acheter leurs livres de cours. Ils constatèrent, ennuyés, qu'ils savaient déjà la moitié de ce qu'ils allaient étudier cette année. Ils ne se génèrent pas pour acheter en plus tout le programme de deuxième année.

Cela fait, Nathan et Shawn achetèrent les chaudrons, les balances et les ingrédients pour les potions. Une fois encore, ils prirent plus que ce qu'il leur fallait -ils n'hésitèrent pas à aller dans l'allée des embrumes pour de ingrédients rares.

Ils décidèrent de ne pas prendre d'animaux : ils avaient déjà plus de hiboux qu'ils ne pouvaient en compter, dont un chacun : Hedwige, une chouette blanche avec quelques plumes noires pour Nathanaël, Empire, un aigle royal supérieur -ayant des capacités magiques- pour Shawn.

Une fois tout acheté, ils s'assirent chez Florian Fortarôme afin de manger quelques glaces. Il était déjà une heure de l'après-midi, mais ils ne voulaient pas manger plus. Ils furent rejoins par leurs grands-parents, qui avaient décidés qu'ils voulaient bien qu'ils aillent à Poudlard. Soulagés; ils mirent leur paquets -rétrécis- dans leur poche.

Direction, Ollivanders.

____________

La boutique était sombre et poussiéreuse. Il exhalait tout de même une forte aura de Magie. Celle-ci avait choisis lui-même la bâtisse pour confectionner les baguettes. Non pas qu'ils en aient besoin, mais il fallait conserver les apparences. Ils ne seraient, après tout, que des premières années.

« Vous voilà enfin, messieurs Nolbeleo. Il me tardait de vous voir. Vous êtes… fascinants. Tous deux promis à un si grand Destin, que vous ne pourrez affronter qu'ensemble, tous les deux. Je me souviens de la baguette que mon père vous a vendue il y a deux cents ans, Madame Nolbeleo. Je n'étais alors moi-même qu'un apprenti. Bois de Rosiers et de Hêtres, un cheveu et une larme de votre « vous » passé et une griffe de Sphinx. Choix très intéressant.

Elle fut la baguette d'Émeline de Kentarelle, la sixième Sorcière à être apparue. Celle dont vous êtes la réincarnation. Quant à vous, monsieur Nolbeleo, bois de houx et de chêne, un cheveu et un peu de sang de votre « vous » passé, ainsi qu'un éclat de la Lune Mère. Magnifique baguette. Elle fut la baguette de Terrence de Tourveaux, septième sorcier et demi-frère de votre femme actuelle. Un puissant sorcier, comme vous-même.

- Il est prodigieux que vous vous en souveniez encore, Mr Ollivanders. J'aimerais néanmoins que vous vous occupiez de mes petits-fils à présent. Et n'oubliez pas de ne rien révéler sur l'ancien détenteur de leur future baguette.

- Certes, certes. Mr Nolbeleo Shawn, s'il vous plait. Nous allons commencer par vous. »

Shawn s'avança et se fit mesurer de partout. Il répondit ambidextre lorsqu'on lui demanda quelle main il utilisait et il fit un petit sort mineur afin que le détecteur sente sa magie. Cela fait, Ollivanders courut tout au fond de sa boutique et revint en tenant dans ses mains une boîte. Il la regardait comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde.

« Si elle vous accepte, cela sera prodigieux! Un bois d'arbre de Judée et de Cédrèle de Chine, avec une partie de la magie et un ventricule du cœur de votre ancien vous. Avec, en plus, de l'or et de l'argent façonné par la Magie elle-même. »

Shawn la prit, et la boutique s'illumina d'une lumière dorée. Lorsqu'elle s'éteignit, Shawn avait un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Il venait de trouver sa baguette. Celle-ci était de couleur grise, avec des liserés couleur or.

____________

Ollivanders se tourna alors vers Nathanaël, haletant. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux et il ne pourrait paraître plus heureux. Il le mesura aussi de partout, lui fit sortir sa magie et repartit tout au fond de la boutique. Il revint en tenant précautionneusement une boîte. Il semblait sur de lui :

« Puisque votre cousin a une l'autre baguette, et que vous être destinés à ne jamais être séparé, il ne fait aucun doute que vous aurez cette baguette, appartenant à votre ancien vous : Bois d'Aulne et de Ginkgo Biloba. Il contient une partie de la magie et un morceau de poumon de votre ancien vous. Avec, en plus, de l'argent et du bronze façonné par la magie. Tenez. »

Nathanaël la prit. Aussitôt, une sensation de chaleur le recouvrit partout. Une lumière argentée éclata dans la boutique.

_De retour vers le premier maître. Cela fait des siècles que je vous attends. Toujours aussi têtu. Bienvenue, je suis à vous._

Un sourire niais étira ses lèvres, lui aussi, lorsqu'il entendit ces paroles.

________________

Mary serra son fils dans ses bras. Severus, lui, posa simplement une main sur son épaule -ils se reverraient le soir même.

« Fais attention. Ne cours pas dans le train. Travaille bien.

- Oui, Maman.

- Ne répond pas aux professeurs Sois sage. Attend, attends! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi?! Fais le plus de bordel possible - tout en ayant de bonnes notes, sinon tu te souviendras de ta punition toute ta vie. C'est clair?

- Mary! Ne l'encourage pas! Shawn, énerves surtout le professeur MacGonagall. »

Nathan sourit, embrassa ses parents et arracha son cousin de la prise titanesque que ses oncles exerçait sur lui. Cela fait, ils se trainèrent jusqu'au dernier wagon -le seul à être libre. Une fois installés, ils soufflèrent de soulagement. Leurs familiers étaient déjà à Poudlard, donc ils ne gênaient pas.

« Ca y est.

- Oui. Poudlard, nous voilà! »

Ils firent signe à leur famille, qui se tenaient droits, dignes tels qu'ils devaient l'être. Les gens se tournaient vers eux, semblant reconnaître les Nolbeleo. Les chuchotements allaient vite : Les enfants des Elus entraient à Poudlard.

Shawn soupira, puis s'allongea. Il avait sommeil.

« Bonjour. Excusez-moi, mais je ne trouve plus de wagon libre. Et le garçon avec moi non plus. Pourrions-nous nous assoir?

- Bien sûr.

- Ouf, merci! Je suis Hermione Granger.

- Moi, c'est Neville Longdubas.

- Moi, c'est Nathanaël. Lui là-bas, c'est mon cousin, Shawn. Nous sommes des Nolbeleo. »

Shawn ricana lorsque Neville ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma tel un poisson.

« Allons, ne sois pas choqué. Tu n'as pas vu nos parents? Nos yeux?

- Vous… vous portez des lunettes de soleil. »

S'en fut trop, Nathan éclata de rire, vite rejoins par son cousin.

« Excuse-nous, on avait oublié. On préfère les mettre, pour ne pas être reconnus, justement.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes célèbres dans le monde magique?

- Tu es une née de Moldus, Hermione?

- Eh bien… Oui. Ca pose un problème?

- Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas. Disons que les Nolbeleo sont les premiers sorciers étant apparus dans le monde. Chaque sorcier à du Sang de Nolbeleo dans les veines. Certains, par contre, sont choisis par la Magie pour qu'ils deviennent ses héritiers. Ces gens-là quittent donc leur véritable famille et se font adopter par le sang par les Nolbeleo. C'est ce qu'il nous est arrivé. »

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de la magie en particulier -il fallut expliquer à Hermione que la magie n'était pas un outil que l'on avait dans le corps mais bel et bien une entité vivante qui choisissait qui aurait des pouvoirs. Ils achetèrent à manger lorsque le chariot des friandises passa, s'émerveillèrent devant le château alors qu'ils étaient en barque et se questionnèrent sur le comment se passait la répartition. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent.

* * *

« Bienvenu à tous et à toutes, nouveaux comme anciens. Ce soir commence une nouvelle année à Poudlard. La forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Le concierge, Mr Rusard, m'a demandé de vous rappeler que les farces et attrapes de chez Zonko sont interdites. Les premières années ne peuvent pas avoir de balais, le Quiditch leur sera donc interdit. Pour reformer les équipes, veuillez vous adresser à votre Directeur de Maison. Je souhaitais saluer Madame Lily Potter, que vous nommerez professeur Evans, qui prend la place d'enseignant d'Etude de Moldus. Monsieur James Potter, qui enseignera, avec l'auror Sirius Potter, les Duels. Veuillez saluer le professeur Joshua Quirrel, qui enseignera la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal avec monsieur Remus Lupin. A présent, place à la Répartition! »

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'formes, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, _

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, _

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant!_

_« _Abbot, Hannah!

- POUFSOUFFLE!

- Bones, Susan!

- POUFSOUFFLE! »

Les Poufsouffles applaudirent leurs nouvelles recrues avec joie.

« Granger, Hermione!

- GRYFFONDOR! »

La jeune fille avec qui les cousins avaient sympathisés leur souri, puis se dirigea vers les rouge et or.

« Longdubat, Neville!

- GRYFFONDOR!

- Malfoy, Drago!

- SERPENTARD! »

Le fier et hautain Malfoy junior sourit de contentement. Il marcha lentement, avec grâce, jusqu'à la table des verts et argents. Shawn pouffa lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Drago Malfoy se prenait déjà pour le futur dirigeant des Serpentards.

_Ne rêve pas, mon grand. Il y a les Nolbeleo. Un Malfoy n'est rien, en comparaison._

« Nolbeleo, Nathanaël… »

La moitié des enseignants, ainsi que tous les Sang-Pur et les Sang-Mêlés semblèrent s'étrangler avec leur salive. Les cousins les entendaient déjà murmurer autour d'eux : Nolbeleo?! Il y a des Nolbeleo à l'école?!

Nathan s'avança d'un pas princier, sur de lui. Il se posa sur le siège avec grâce et écouta.

« SERPENTARD! »

Les chuchotements ne se taisaient toujours pas, malgré le professeur MacGonagall qui essayait de faire taire tout le monde. Elle reporta son regard sur le parchemin et tiqua lorsqu'elle remarqua un second Nolbeleo :

« Nolbeleo, Shawn… »

De nouveau, de petits halètements se firent entendre, alors que Shawn rejoignait son cousin, qui l'attendait à côté du tabouret :

« SERPENTARD! »

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres pleines.

_Nous serons les princes, Malfoy. Pas toi._

Les discussions continuaient, et elles reprirent de plus belle lorsque le professeur annonça :

« Potter, Héléore.

- GRYFFONDOR!

- Potter, Thomas!

- GRYFFONDOR!!! »

Nathanaël sourit. Il ne voyait pas son frère et sa sœur ailleurs. Il les détailla. A travers le lien, il murmura :

_Bravo tous les deux. Vous avez vu? On se retrouve à Poudlard._

_Harry!!_

_Oui, petite sœur, c'est moi. Mais j'ai un nouveau nom._

_Lequel?_

_Je ne dirais rien, petit frère. Rien._

_______________

Voilà! Un long chapitre, pas vrai? C'est pour me faire pardonner. J'espère qu'il vous a plu?

Faîtes attention à la description des baguettes, elles seront importantes dans le futur. C'est un des grands secrets qui sont très, très important pour la suite de ma fiction =D

Ensuite, pour ce qu'à dit le choixpeau, vous le saurez plus tard, c'est important aussi!

Ainsi que ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque les cousins Nolbeleo ont été capturés! Mwahahahaha! Suspens!!

A bientôt


	11. Beuglante et Premier cours

**Bonjour! -ou Bonsoir-**

**Voici le chapitre 10!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)**

**Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires. Vous allez découvrir, dans ce chapitre, combien Mary aime faire honte à son fils et à son neveu…**

**Je sui désolée, désolée, désolée… Mille fois désolée pour le retard. Je pourrais vous sortir toutes les excuses possibles et inimaginables, mais elles seraient fausses : c'est juste que je ne parvenais pas à modeler la suite et -soyons honnêtes- j'avais une flemme immense. Je mettrais le moins de temps possible pour le prochain chapitre, promis -j'essaierais de le faire plus long, même… **

**Ah! Je m'excuse aussi d'avance pour mes fautes, si jamais vous jugez qu'il y en a trop et que je devrais prendre une ou un bêta, dites-le moi et je le ferais -j'avoue que pour l'instant, je n'en veux pas, mais si mes fautes sont trop désagréables, je suppose qu'il faudra y remédier, donc…**

**Bonne lecture.**

**=D**

* * *

''_Conversations mentales'' = avec la voix instructrice, par exemple et le lien jumeau._

_« Souvenirs »_

**« Paroles »**

_Pensées. _

* * *

_Petit récapitulatif des familles : _

Les Potter = James et Lily, ainsi que Harry, Héléore et Thomas.

Les Black = Sirius et Elena ainsi que Laëlle.

Les Lupin = Remus et Misaïs ainsi que Grey.

Les Pettigrow = Peter et Aurora ainsi que Loyd et Jelena.

Les Snape = Mary et Severus, ainsi que Nathanaël.

Les Nolbeleo (parents) = Kyle et Thalya, ainsi que Illys et Darlian.

Les Nolbeleo = Joshua et Kirsten, ainsi que Kai et Amber (personnages très secondaires).

Les Nolbeleo = Sonny et Johan, ainsi que Suney et Shawn.

Les familiers, pour l'instant, ne sont pas importants. Ne tentez pas de retenir leur nom ou leur espèce. Lorsqu'ils commenceront à avoir de l'importance, je les récapitulerais.

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Beuglante et Premier cours.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shawn regarda Jelena, sa sœur, mettre le choixpeau sur sa tête. En cet instant, il la trouvait tellement belle! Sa sœur, son adorable petite sœur se tenait devant lui. Il n'avait pas pu lui rendre visite lorsqu'elle dormait, malgré qu'Harry l'ait fait souvent. Il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Il la contempla, rêveur.

**« Pettigrow, Jelena!**

**- SERDAIGLE! »**

_C'est vraiment ta place, hein. Toujours avide de savoir…_

Il entendit distraitement Laëlle se faire appeler. Il avait longtemps cru qu'il était amoureux de la jolie fillette qu'elle était alors. Un amour d'enfant, bien sûr. Ses longs cheveux bruns et ses grands yeux bleus/gris, marque de fabrique des Black la rendait vraiment belle. Quoi que moins que ses sœurs. Personne n'était plus beau ou belle que ses sœurs. Autant celle des Nolbeleo que celle des Pettigrow.

**« Black, Laëlle!**

**- GRYFFONDOR! »**

Gryffondor? Il la voyait pourtant plus à Serdaigle. Peut-être n'aimait-elle plus autant apprendre…

**« Lupin, Grey!**

**- SERDAIGLE! »**

Comment ça, Serdaigle?! Grey n'était qu'un foutu Gryffondor, impétueux, colérique, mais gentil et courageux.

_Combien de changements ais-je manqué? Combien de sourire, de rire et de pleurs n'ais-je pas vu, entendu?_

Il sentit son cousin serrer sa main, dans une piètre tentative de confort.

_Tu l'as choisi. C'est toi qui est partit, qui a tout quitté._

La prise se resserra. Comme s'il lui demandait, silencieusement, de ne pas regretter. Pas maintenant, pas après toutes ces années. Shawn se demanda sérieusement si, ayant le choix, il quitterait sa nouvelle famille - sa sœur, ses pères, ses grands-parents, ses oncles et ses tantes, et surtout, surtout, son cousin - pour rejoindre l'ancienne.

La réponse vint de suite, d'elle-même. Non. Non, il n'en serait pas capable. Il aimait sa famille, qui l'aimait pour lui et qui ne l'abandonnerait pas un soir, parce qu'ils avaient envie de voir un autre membre de la famille qui pourrait sembler plus important. Parce que cette nuit resterait à jamais graver en son cœur, en sa mémoire.

_____________

_« Papa? » Demanda le petit garçon de six ans. Loyd regarda son Père et sa Mère s'habiller. A l'étage, sa sœur dormait du sommeil du juste._

_« Oui, Loyd?_

_- Où tu vas?_

_- Voir Thomas. »_

_Thomas? Son cousin? Celui qui était revenu et qui avait tué le méchant pas beau qui avait enlevé ses cousins et sa cousine?_

_« Pourquoi?_

_- Nous voulons le voir. Il est tellement exceptionnel! J'espère qu'un jour, tu lui ressembleras! »_

_Mais… il s'aimait bien, lui, comme il l'était à présent… Son Papa l'aimerait plus s'il ressemblait à Thomas? C'est vrai que ses parents ne leur accordaient pas beaucoup d'importance en ce moment, à Jelena et Lui… Ils avaient même oubliés leur anniversaire, parce qu'ils étaient en train de chercher un cadeau pour Thomas, qui serait dans trois semaines!_

_« Et nous?_

_- Retourne te coucher. Les Elfes de Maison s'occuperont de vous. Dors et ne fais pas de bêtises! »_

* * *

Mais les Nolbeleo, eux, n'avaient pas oublié son anniversaire. Jamais! Pourtant, ils n'avaient qu'une semaine d'écart, Harry et lui, et ils ne fêtaient pas que celui de son cousin, qui pourtant, était arrivé avant lui!

**« Arrêtes de te casser la tête. On s'en moque, des autres. A présent, il n'y a que nous, les Nolbeleo.**

**- Désolé, Nath'. »**

Son cousin hocha la tête, mais ne lâcha pas sa main. Et Shawn en fut rassuré. Il resterait fort. Après tout, il l'avait toujours été. Et il pouvait parler à sa jumelle à travers leur lien. Il sourit, et s'intéressa aux élèves face à lui. Il fut surpris -bien qu'il ne le montrât pas- de voir les jumeaux Weasley à Serpentard.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers les donjons où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentard. Il était fatigué, courbaturé et l'excitation était retombée. Il voulait juste se coucher dans son lit et dormir. Eventuellement, serrer son cousin contre lui et ressentir son corps chaud contre sa peau, comme ils le faisaient depuis l'attaque.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant un mur couvert d'un tissu vert et argent. Sur celui-ci, un serpent se dressait dans toute sa splendeur, sa langue fourchue dardant des sifflements dans leur direction. Un mamba Noir Supérieur -pouvant pratiquer sa propre magie. Il était splendide, et Shawn ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler. Au-dessus du Serpent, un jeune homme se tenait droit et fier. Des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu vert, Salazar Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur. Une fois face aux cousins, il s'inclina -ainsi que le serpent- et se redressa. Ce geste ne surprit personne. Ils étaient des Nolbeleo, après tout. Créateurs de la Magie. Que ce soit pour les animaux -tels les griffons, les serpents supérieurs, les licornes… que pour les hommes.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle après avoir donné le mort de passe **« Aconit! ». **La pièce était spacieuse et ne semblait pas très chaleureuse. Pour les intrus, du moins. En réalité, la salle se flouta légèrement et changea d'aspect. Tout le monde était accepté, sinon elle ne se serait pas dévoilée ainsi : la pièce était vert forêt, avec des tapis moelleux sur le sol. Près des cheminées - quatre en tout- quelques fauteuils à l'aspect confortable, en cuir et en soie. Sur le flanc ouest, quelques tables en bois sombre et quelques chaises se tenaient fièrement. Enfin, en face de ces tables, une bibliothèque prenant deux murs était emménagée et remplie. En face de l'entrée, à gauche et à droite d'une cheminée en marbre, se tenait une porte. Et à gauche de l'entrée, une porte cachée :

**« En face de vous, à droite, se trouve une porte, comme vous l'avez vu. C'est le dortoir des garçons. Il y a une chambre pour deux personnes, avec vos propres bibliothèques, vos propres salles de bains et vos propres armoires. Vous pouvez aussi obtenir une fenêtre magique, ayant vue sur le lac. Répartissez-vous comme vous le souhaitez. Mr Malfoy, conformément aux ordres reçus, vous dormirez seuls. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas un cadeau.**

**- A gauche, c'est le dortoir des filles. Une chambre pour deux personnes. Elle est identique à celle des garçons. Mais, mes demoiselles, vous avez en plus une cheminée par chambre. Une fenêtre magique vous est aussi accordée si vous le souhaitez, afin d'avoir vue sur le parc. Vous avez votre bibliothèque, votre salle de bain et votre armoire. Répartissez-vous comme vous le souhaitez. Bien sûr, nous sommes des Serpentard. Des apprentis, n'ayant confiance en personne, jetèrent un sort qui dure toujours. Il consiste à ne laisser entrer que ceux que les propriétaires acceptent. Les garçons ne peuvent pas entrer dans le dortoir des filles et vice-versa.**

**- A gauche de l'entrée, vous avez une porte. Il suffit d'une goutte de sang et vous accédez à votre laboratoire personnel. Un laboratoire pour deux : ceux qui partagent la même chambre ont le même laboratoire. Enfin, il y a une trappe sous le tapis central. Une fois en bas -la chute est indolore- vous aurez deux directions : en face, le village sorcier. A droite, le parc de Poudlard. **

**- Une dernière chose. Nous sommes à Serpentard, la maison honnie. Tout le monde ou presque nous exècre. Ne vous promenez pas seuls, jamais! Les autres Maisons n'auront aucuns scrupules à vous attaquer. Ne vous fiez à personne, sinon vous-même. Enfin, quelles que soient les discordes qui existent dans cette maison, il est hors de question que vous régliez vos problèmes à l'extérieur de cette salle! Serpentard doit se montrer unie, même si ce n'est pas réel. Une seule faiblesse, et vous serez à terre. Si pas par nous, malgré ce que l'on dit de la maison Serpentard, par les autres Maisons.**

**- En entrant ici, vous êtes devenus des parias pour les autres. Je n'exagère qu'à peine. Ne laissez personne vous atteindre. Punissez ceux qui vous méprisent et vous font du mal dans l'ombre. Bien. Allez vous coucher. »**

____________

Sans surprise pour quiconque, Shawn et Nathanaël se mirent dans une même chambre. Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini se mirent ensemble, ainsi que Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Drago Malfoy se mit seul. Nathan changea facilement les deux lits à baldaquin une place en un grand lit double, où il pourrait dormir avec Shawn. Epuisés et serrés l'un contre l'autre, les deux garçons s'endormirent rapidement en espérant que la lettre qu'ils avaient envoyée avant de se coucher réveille leurs parents. Une petite vengeance, en somme.

Ils ne surent que le lendemain qu'ils n'auraient pas du espérer cela. :

Ils s'étaient levé relativement tôt, assez étonnés de n'avoir pas été réveillés par les seaux d'eau ou de chocolat chaud que leur aurait renversé leur famille pour les réveiller. Une fois qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, ils se levèrent et allèrent sous la douche, l'excitation les gagnant : aujourd'hui était un Lundi et ils allaient commencer les cours.

Vers sept heures, lorsqu'ils furent prêts, ils attendirent dans la salle commune que tous les premiers années soient levés, afin de pouvoir aller manger. En effet, le discours de la veille, conseillant de rester unis n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Ils arrivèrent donc à la Grande Salle à sept heures et demie. Les cours commençaient à Huit heures et quart. Ils s'assirent dignement et commencèrent à manger. A huit heures moins cinq pile, des hiboux de toute sorte et de toute couleur arrivèrent.

Le drame commença là. En effet, une lettre rouge sang attira l'attention de tout le monde : Qui pouvait recevoir une beuglante le jour-même de la rentrée?! Et cela ne loupa pas. L'aigle Impérial Supérieur de Shawn s'arrêta devant les cousins Nolbeleo mortifiés. La lettre s'ouvrit d'elle-même :

(Attention, la suite risque d'en choquer plus d'un par des propos extrémistes et relativement honteux lorsque déclarés en public -surtout ceux ayant déjà vécut pareil cinéma… C'est juste un conseil, hein!)

« **MES BEBES!! MON ADORABLE SHAWNOUNET ET MON MERVEILLEUX PETIT NATHANOUNET ONT ÉTÉ REPARTIS A SERPENTARD!! MAMAN EST TELLEMENT FIERE DE VOUS MES CHERIS!!!!! PAPAS AUSSI, EVIDEMMENT!! LORSQUE NOUS AVONS ÉTÉ REVEILLES PAR CE $°*/¨£ D'OISEAU DE MALHEUR, NOUS AVONS UN MOMENT PENSE A NOUS VENGER. PUIS NOUS NOUS SOMMES DIT, MES PETITS AMOURS A MOI, DE VOUS FELICITER COMME IL SE DOIT. MES ADORABLES GARCONNETS SONT FINALEMENT A POUDLARD. OH MES CHERIS, MES PETITS BEBES A MOI! JE SUIS TELLEMENT HEUREUSE QUE J'AI DECIDE DE VOUS ENVOYER CETTE BEUGLANTE, NON PAS POUR VOUS GRONDER MES PETITS SUCRES D'ORGE, MAIS POUR VOUS FELICITER! VOUS ETES CONTENTS, HEIN MES LAPINS AU SUCRE ROSE?!!!! MAIS OUI MES CHERINOUNETS!!! BON, NOUS VOUS FAISONS DES POUTOUS PARTOUT, PARTOUT? OUI, MEME AU PETIT ZIZI DE MES PETITS CHERIS. PARTOUT, PARTOUT JE VOUS DIS! Passez une bonne journée, mes amours. Vous nous manquez. En espérant ne pas vous avoir fait honte. Non, en fait c'est faux : j'espère que vous avez tellement honte que vous vous cachez. Bien fait, quelle idée de nous réveiller, aussi! Baisers; Mary et toute la famille »**

Shawn vit du coin de l'œil son oncle se passer une main sur le visage. Lui-même faisait un gros effort afin de ne pas partir en courant. Il sentit la main de Nathanaël pincer son bras, en un geste désespéré. Il resta néanmoins de marbre : un Nolbeleo sait rester digne en toute circonstance. Malgré cela, l'école entière éclata de rire, et il sentit la Magie de Poudlard se mêler à la bonne humeur.

Ou comment commencer l'année sur une note joyeuse.

_________________

Severus songea un moment que son épouse était inquiétante. Mais il oublia vite cela. Il devait donner les horaires aux membres de sa Maison, et il s'attendait déjà aux plaintes lorsqu'ils verraient qu'ils partageaient presque tous leurs cours avec les Gryffondor. Comme d'habitude, en somme. Albus devait bien s'amuser.

Il regarda distraitement l'emploi du temps de son fils et de son neveu. Il était plutôt bon :

_Lundi __: 9h00- 11h00 _ Botanique (Gryffondor- Serpentard)_

_11h15- 13h00 _ Potions (Gryffondor- Serpentard)_

_15h00- 17h00 _ Cours de Vol (Gryffondor- Serpentard)_

_Mardi__ : 8h00- 10h00 _ Défense contre les forces du Mal (Gryffondor- Serpentard)_

_10h15- 12h15 _ Métamorphose (Serdaigle- Serpentard)_

_14h00- 16h00 _ Cours de Vol (Gryffondor- Serpentard)_

_23h20- 02h20 _ Astronomie (Serdaigle- Serpentard)_

_Mercredi__ : 8h00- 9h45 _ Botanique (Gryffondor- Serpentard)_

_10h00- 12h00 _ Histoire de la magie (Poufsouffle- Serpentard)_

_Jeudi__ : 9h00- 11h00 _ Enchantements (Serdaigle- Serpentard)_

_11h-20- 13h00 _ Défense contre les forces du Mal (Gryffondor- Serpentard)_

_15h00- 17h00 _ Cours de Vol (Gryffondor- Serpentard)_

_Vendredi__ : 9h00- 11h00 _ Métamorphose (Serdaigle- Serpentard)_

_11h15- 13h00 _ Potions (Gryffondor- Serpentard)_

_14h10- 16h00 _ Enchantements (Serdaigle- Serpentard)_

_Ils vont s'ennuyer… Ils sont pas mal en avance, mine de rien. Bah, c'est d'autant plus drôle qu'ils viendront se plaindre à mon bureau! Mwahahahahaha!!!!_

____________

**« On aurait pu rester couchés!**

**- Nath'…**

**- On aurait pu dormir encore! »**

Shawn soupira et entraîna son cousin vers leur Salle Commune. Il avait bien envie de tester une potion qu'il avait inventée.

Une heure plus tard, après trois explosions et quelques fumées plus ou moins nocives, la potion était prête. Nathan regarda autours de lui et, d'un geste gracieux de la main, fit disparaître toutes les tâches présentes. Cela fait, il alla se doucher, suivit d'un Shawn surexcité.

_Il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup pour être de bonne humeur…_

Ils prirent leurs affaires pour la journée et se dirigèrent vers les serres, assez impatients : celles-ci auraient-elles autant de variétés que les serres des Nolbeleo? Serait-ce aussi intéressant, aussi excitant que l'enseignement prodigué par Sonny? Seraient-ils beaucoup en avance dans le programme? En retard?

''_Comptez sur moi pour vous embrouiller. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes au collège que je vais arrêter''_

Nathan détourna la tête et observa celle de son cousin. Ses yeux argent et turquoise semblaient agacés. Ils sortirent à l'extérieur, où ils virent des Serpentard et des Gryffondor de première année se diriger vers ce qu'ils supposaient être les serres. Joyeux, Shawn vit avec plaisir qu'elles étaient nombreuses et que plusieurs monstres -heu, plantes étranges et à l'aspect mauvais- semblaient y avoir élu domicile. Il fut néanmoins déçu lorsqu'il constata que celle dans laquelle ils avaient cours ne contenait que des plantes qu'ils avaient déjà étudiées, Nathanaël et lui.

**« On va s'ennuyer.**

**- Il semblerait.**

**- Peut-être va-t-elle nous apprendre des choses que nous ne savions pas encore? »**

Au regard septique qu'il reçut, Shawn comprit que son cousin en doutait.

**_________________**

Le cours fut d'un ennui total. Outre le fait de n'apprendre rien de nouveau, leur professeur avait décidé que pour un premier cours, la théorie était plus que conseillée. Résultat : ils avaient chaud, sommeil, et il pleuvait, dehors.

Un sourire apparut néanmoins sur leurs lèvres après avoir constaté qu'ils avaient Potion. Ils allaient bien s'amuser!

Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers les cachots, se demandant brièvement comme serait le comportement du Maître des Potions. Ils le connaissaient doux, instruit, sarcastique, narcissique et… légèrement psychopathe. L'homme pouvait être très inquiétant. Or, ils avaient cours avec les Gryffondor -inutile de préciser que Snape-Nolbeleo ne les aimait pas. Pire, il les exécrait.

Le fait qu'ils étaient à Serpentard était rassurant. Mais voilà : il fallait qu'ils soient les meilleurs, d'une part parce qu'ils étaient des Nolbeleo, d'autre part parce que c'était leur père qui leur donnait le cours.

**« Assis. » **

La voix n'était qu'un murmure. Ferme, certes, mais murmure quand même. Il fut cependant inutile : tout le monde s'était tu à leur entrée dans les cachots. A réputation de Severus Snape semblait l'avoir précédé.

**« Autant vous le dire tout de suite : je n'attends rien de vous. Je sais d'ores et déjà que seule une minorité d'entre vous sera capable de brasser une potion que nous nommerons ''acceptable.'' Quoi que soyons sérieux : personne ne vous accepterait à quelque autre école que ce soit avec acceptable. Je vais donc faire l'appel. Ais-je besoin de préciser que je ne veux pas un bruit? »**

L'homme sombre s'installa avec grâce sur son siège et commença l'appel.

**« Black… Je vois. »**

Quelques commentaires semblaient vouloir s'échapper de sa bouche, mais il les retint à temps : il serait mal avisé faire des vagues le premier jour de cours.

**« Ah… Potter. Nos nouvelles… célébrités.**

**- Cela pose-t-il un problème?**

**- Vous ais-je donné la parole, monsieur Potter?**

**- Je…**

**- Thomas! Veuillez nous excuser, Professeur. Mon frère semble ne pas comprendre les règles de bien séances. Harry aurait honte de toi! Il a eu tellement de mal à t'apprendre cela! »**

A la surprise du Professeur -ainsi que de toute la classe- cela fit taire l'enfant. Une rougeur s'abattit sur ses joues, et Severus eut du mal à entendre la question murmurée

**« Tu crois?**

**- Bien sûr. Il a toujours essayé de t'apprendre le respect de tes pairs. Même lorsque tu disais que tu n'en avais pas besoin puisque tu étais le survivant et qu'il devrait même apprendre à te respecter toi. Qu'il n'était rien face à toi. »**

Les yeux de Thomas Potter se remplirent d'eau et Severus eut la surprise de voir que ceux de son fils aussi. Ainsi, cette scène avait existée? Pas étonnant que l'aîné Potter se soit enfui!

**« Nolbeleo… J'espère que vous serez à la hauteur des enseignements prodigués.**

**- Il va de soi, professeur, que nous tenterons le tout afin de parvenir à vous convaincre que la notoriété de notre nom a quelques raisons -le fait d'être véritablement doués, par exemple.**

**- Bien. »**

Il se pencha en avant, les mains à plat sur la table.

**« Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre une potion en théorie. Il est évident que quelques uns d'entre vous ne sont pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit au premier cours -ne serait-ce que parce que vous n'avez pas subit d'entraînement. Vous devez, néanmoins, avoir lu votre livre. Mademoiselle Potter! A quoi sert la pierre de lune dans la potion de Soins numéro six page trente quatre?**

**- Elle sert à stabiliser la terre de Verdi et le poil de lapin roux. L'ensemble est quelque peu destructeur, surtout lorsque mis à trois secondes d'intervalles. **

**- Nolbeleo Shawn! A quoi sert la plume d'un Curnefux rouge dans la potion de Vérité, appelée Veritas?**

**- Elle ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à lui donner la couleur bleue. Il est en effet rare qu'une plume de cet amphibien serve à quelque chose d'important dans une potion.**

**- Nolbeleo Nathanaël! Dans quelle unique potion ce poil est-il primordial?**

**- Dans la potion Scarbaus, qui a la propriété d'infliger d'immense douleur… Au compagnon ou à la compagne de celle ou celui qui la boit. En effet, la couleur se transforme en un sang de cet animal, qui, lorsqu'il meurt, se dessèche, c'est un sang très toxique et foudroyant. Ce qui fait que malgré sa principale inutilité dans les potions, le Curnefux rouge est rare et cher. Il fut surtout utilisé au dix-huitième siècle, alors qu'un Sorcier mal intentionné se ligua contre ses pairs à cause d'une sombre histoire d'assassina. L'homme s'allia aux Moldus afin de se venger de ceux qui avaient tués son épouse. Les Moldus n'oublièrent pourtant pas la recette et l'utilisèrent dès qu'ils pensaient avoir trouvé un Sorcier ou une Sorcière. Un Né-de-Moldu parvint à la récupérer et la pratique du bûcher et de la noyade revint en force. »**

Le cours se poursuivit sans incident notable, hormis Héléore Potter qui reprenait Thomas Potter chaque fois qu'il était désagréable avec qui que ce soit, Serpentard comme Professeur. Elle utilisait souvent leur frère aîné en dernier recours, lorsque Thomas ne se calmait pas avec ses quelques propres mots.

Severus observait avec fascination combien la menace de décevoir Harry semblait les terrifier tous les deux.

_____________

La cloche qui sonna sembla comme une magnifique musique de libération aux oreilles des élèves. D'abord parce que c'était l'heure de déjeuner. Ensuite, parce que la sonnerie après deux heures de Potions avec le Terrible Professeur Severus Snape ne pouvait que sonner comme une magnifique musique.

Shawn et Nathan restèrent un moment, afin de parler avec leur père/oncle.

**« Alors, cette première matinée?**

**- Nul**

**- Ennuyeux.**

**- Même mon cours? »**

Au plus grand regret de l'adulte, le haussement de sourcil et le regard noir ne sembla même les affecter. Ils y étaient trop habitués. Alors que, Merlin! Même ses septièmes années en tremblaient encore. Il soupira tristement, presque la larme à l'œil. Si on ne pouvait plus effrayer ses enfants, à quoi servait la vie?

**« Heu… Papa?**

**- Pars, laisse-moi à mon triste sort, Nath'. Laisse-moi mourir!**

**- Okay. »**

Sous le regard offusqué de l'homme en noir, les cousins sortirent, n'accordant plus aucun regard à Severus.

_Autant pour la sensibilisation des jeunes._

___________________

Shawn vit avec amusement Drago Malfoy diriger un petit groupe de Serpentard de premières années. Il sourit grandement et décida de corriger le tir.

**« Excuse-moi, Malfoy? Il semblerait que tu ne connaisses pas les manières de la famille Serpentard. Tu ne dirige personne tant que le chef n'est pas choisi. Bien sûr, dès la semaine prochaine tu pourras te battre pour le titre, mais pas pour l'instant.**

**- Mon père fut le chef, j'ai tous les droits.**

**- Je suis dans le regret de dire que non, justement. La direction n'est pas héréditaire. Il serait alors évident que cela serait Nath' et Moi, tu ne crois pas?**

**- Non.**

**- **_**Ah… Tu as tort. »**_

Lorsqu'ils entendirent le fourchelangue sortir de la bouche du Nolbeleo, les Serpentards ne purent retenir un sursaut.

Nathan sourit et passa devant ses pairs, sans faire de vague : les autres maisons arrivaient.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent devant les cousins, alors que les étudiants se taisaient, laissant passer les élus. Nath' jeta un regard à la table Gryffondor, et retint une grimace lorsqu'il vit que son frère le regardait. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Thomas fronça les sourcils avant de se détourner.

''_J'ai entendu que tu n'avais pas été respectueux.''_

''_Harry! Tu es là?''_

''_Bien sûr. J'aimerais que tu cesses de te prendre pour ce que tu n'es pas et que tu témoignes du respect aux professeurs et aux élèves.''_

''_Je… oui, bien sûr. Pardon, Grand frère.''_

Thomas baissa la tête, sous le regard peiné de sa sœur. De toute la famille, Thomas était le plus affecté par le départ d'Harry. Au final, malgré ses caprices, le petit garçon fut le plus proche de leur aîné -hormis Loyd.

* * *

_« Grand frère. J'ai peur. »_

_Thomas vit Harry, âgé de sept ans, ouvrir les yeux dans la pénombre de sa chambre._

_« Peur de quoi? »_

_« Des rêves. Ils sont rouges et roses, comme la peau. Et il y en a partout, sur mon visage! Sur toi, sur Héléore et, et… »_

_Il vit son frère repousser les couvertures et lui faire signe de s'allonger près de lui. Il marcha à pas mesurés et se coucha. Son frère posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et chuchota : _

_« Tu ne veux plus rien voir? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Alors, tu ne verras plus rien. »_

_Harry posa la paume de sa main sur son front et marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne put entendre. Le noir se fit dans son esprit, et il se colla contre le flanc de son aîné, qui l'entoura de ses bras. Ses rêves ne furent peuplés que de paix, d'amour et de rires._

__________________

S'ils n'avaient pas été en public, les cousins Nolbeleo auraient sauté de joie dans tout le château. Mais voilà : ils étaient en public.

Gardant leur visage de marbre, ils se dirigèrent avec une dignité qui fit s'offusquer l'héritier Malfoy - même son père ne marchait pas ainsi!- vers le parc, où ils allaient apprendre à voler. Pas qu'ils aient besoin d'apprendre, mais enfin, pour d'autres oui.

Malgré lui -il n'aimait pas vraiment se moquer des autres- Shawn ricana quand il entendit Hermione Granger parler à toute vitesse de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà lu sur le vol à balais. Comme si cela lui serait d'un quelconque aide dans les airs, faisant des voltiges. Un coup dans ses côtes le fit revenir au présent. Shawn non plus n'était pas doué au Quidditch. Bien, cela n'était pas tout à fait vrai : il savait voler, il pourrait même jouer en professionnel, mais face aux autres Nolbeleo, Nath' particulièrement, il n'était qu'un débutant qui tournait en rond à vingt centimètre du sol, lors de son premier vol. Quoi que son oncle Severus n'était pas en reste. Un reste des gènes Pettigrow, il semblerait.

Ce fut au tour de Nathanaël de ricaner : son frère blêmissait, il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en lui, malgré ce qu'il disait. Aucun doute : il ne s'inscrirait pas au Quidditch l'année prochaine. Shawn préférait découvrir sans cesse de nouvelles choses. Nul doute que son premier lui était un scientifique.

Madame Bibine était une femme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux de faucon. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement agréable, mais semblait juste. Face à eux, des balais en plus ou moins bon état étaient couchés sur le sol.

**« Eh bien alors! Qu'attendez-vous?! Dîtes debout! »**

Une cacophonie monstrueuse de **« Debout »** se fit alors entendre. Drago Malfoy, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Héléore et Thomas Potter, Neville Longdubat et les cousins Nolbeleo furent les seuls à y parvenir. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Shawn évalua du regard ceux qu'il considérait déjà comme des adversaires.

Une fois tout le monde le balais en mains, Madame Bibine se dressa de toute sa hauteur et annonça d'une voix forte :

**« A présent, vous allez vous mettre au dessus du manche, vers l'incurvation qu'il y a au centre, les jambes des deux côtés du balais. Détendez-vous et frappez le sol d'un coup sec et sûr. Je ne veux pas que vous alliez à plus de dix mètres. Allez-y! »**

Nathan sourit lorsqu'il se retrouva dans les airs. La sensation était incroyable, et tous ses soucis -qu'il ne savait pas posséder- s'en furent au loin.

Il tourna paresseusement en cercle et fit même la course avec l'héritier Longdubat. Un cri perçant le tira néanmoins de ses pensées :

A trente cinq mètre au-dessus du sol environs, Hermione Granger ne cessait de redresser le manche et de s'élever dans les airs, en même temps qu'elle se détruisait les cordes vocales et les tympans de ses compagnons.

Soupirant, l'ancien Potter fonça droit vers elle, dans le but de la faire tomber : il était évident qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à baisser le manche en douceur afin de se poser sans se blesser.

La fille hurla, et Nathanaël grimaça, se retenant fortement de se boucher les oreilles -nul doute que cela n'aurait pas été malin.

Hermione lâcha enfin le balai et tomba en chute libre, sans même le vent pour la retenir. Retenant un juron, le jeune Nolbeleo fonça à toute vitesse vers elle et la rattrapa à cinq mètres du sol. D'un habile mouvement de poignet, de corps et de balais, il la plaça derrière lui et se posa doucement sur la terre ferme, le balai à cinq centimètres de l'herbe. Il sauta rapidement au sol et attrapa la fille par la taille, afin de lui permettre de descendre.

Madame Bibine accourut vers lui, blême, les yeux écarquillés.

**« Jamais de toute ma carrière je… Mr Nolbeleo… Un don et… »**

Dédaignant la femme qui bégayait, Nathan se tourna vers Hermione :

**« Tout va bien, demoiselle?**

**- Ou… Oui.**

**- Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous n'avez aucun don pour le vol, et qu'il vaudrait mieux, dans votre intérêt, cesser de monter. Vous semblez meilleure dans les matières où les livres vont de prime avec la connaissance. »**

La fille sembla s'offusquer, pendant que leur professeur s'étouffait toujours. Agacé, Nathan tourna les talons sans écouter les appels de son cousin. Il ne voulait voir personne.

______________

_« Si jamais je tombe… Tu m'attraperais?_

_- Bien sûr, toujours._

_- Et si… et si je meurs, tu me suivrais?_

_- Non, parce que tu ne mourras jamais, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne pourras jamais être blessé. Pas tant que je prendrais les coups à ta place. Ainsi, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire. »_

_Harry regarda son frère lui faire un immense sourire. Malgré lui, il répondit._

_« C'est ici qu'est ta place, grand-frère. Tu ne vis que pour me soutenir et tout endosser à ma place. Ton existence serait inutile sinon, pas vrai?_

_- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, Thomas. Chaque être vivant peuplant cette planète a sa place et un but. Je ne sers pas à assurer ta seule protection. Mon but diffère totalement de toi. Si je le voulais, je te laisserais tomber de ton balai. »_

_Comme pour prouver ses mots, Harry lâcha la main de son petit frère, qu'il avait attrapée alors que celui-ci tombait de son balai. Bien qu'à cinq mètres de hauteurs, la chute fut rude et un bruit d'os brisés se fit entendre. Thomas se mit à pleurer et à hurler. Malheureusement pour lui, ils étaient les seuls présents au Manoir et personne ne vint le voir._

_Harry descendit tranquillement de son balai et s'accroupit : _

_« Tu vois? J'ai pu te lâcher, te laisser te faire du mal et je n'ai aucuns remords._

_- Ca veut dire que tu ne me sers pas?_

_- Exactement. Donne, je vais tout de même te soigner : je risquerais de me faire engueuler par Mère. C'était à moi de m'occuper de toi, n'est-ce pas? »_

_Malgré tout, Thomas ne dit jamais rien à ses parents. C'était ainsi qu'Harry lui apprenait la vie, et ses parents ne faisaient pas mieux. Il enregistrait mieux les leçons lorsque c'était Harry qui tâchait de les lui apprendre._

_« Mais tu resteras toujours avec moi, hein?_

_- Bien sûr, __toujours__. »_

_Mais Harry était parti une semaine après._

____________________

Shawn tourna le regard vers les Portes de la Grande Salle. Son cousin venait s'entrer, et au vu des gouttes qui coulaient le long de son cou, à partir de ses cheveux, il venait de prendre une douche. Il entendit plusieurs soupirs et s'interrogea un moment sur la raison. Son cousin n'avait qu'onze ans! Comment pouvait-il plaire?!!

Nathan s'assit à sa droite et posa sa tête sur son épaule, éloignant toute la tension de son corps, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi il était tendu.

**« Dure journée, hein?**

**- Ouais. Ennuyeux, surtout. Je veux dire : on connaît déjà tout cela!**

**- On peut toujours demander à sauter quelques classes.**

**-… Fais-le si tu veux, mais moi je ne veux pas.**

**- Quoi? Pourquoi?!**

**- Je ne pourrais pas facilement surveiller mon frère et ma sœur si jamais j'avais un an d'avance.**

**- Laisse-les se débrouiller! Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec cette famille, Nathanaël…**

**-… Dis celui qui parle tous les jours avec sa sœur et projette de la voir pour lui dévoiler son identité.**

**- Je…**

**- C'est interdit, et tu le sais! Nous avons tout renié, il est déjà très bien qu'on nous laisse communiquer entre nous! Si jamais tu regrettes, dis-le et pars!**

**- Ne me parle pas ainsi!**

**- Alors vas-t-en! Retourne là-bas et laisse-nous en paix! Si tu n'es pas satisfait, quitte tout et oublie nous! Oublie-moi!! »**

Nathan se leva brusquement, provoquant des frissons aux personnes dans la grande salle : son aura l'entourait et tremblait de colère, semblant se contenir afin de ne pas faire le mal. L'enfant repoussa le bras de son cousin, qui s'était accroché à son uniforme, d'un geste brusque et partit dignement de la Grande Salle, sans se retourner.

Shawn mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. C'était leur première dispute depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, qui, j'espère, vous a plu!!

Je suis désolée pour l'immense et inexcusable retard, mais j'espère que ce chapitre me fera -un peu- pardonner.

A bientôt -le plus tôt possible ù_ù


	12. La Batailles des Dirigeants

**Bonjour! -ou Bonsoir-**

**Voici le chapitre 10!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)**

**Bon, je suppose qu'à ce stade là, il n'y a aucune excuse.**

**J'avais le syndrome de la page blanche, sachant quelle fin je voulais, mais incapable de la mettre en phrases cohérentes.**

**Et puis, un jour, par ennui, j'ai tenté une nouvelle fiction, que j'écrivais sans réfléchir.**

**Et là, en voyant le résultat, je me suis dit « mais c'est ça que je tente d'écrire depuis des mois! C'est cette idée que je traîne comme un boulet sans être capable d'en faire quelque chose! »**

**Et hop, le chapitre s'écrivait.**

**Mais ensuite, je l'ai trouvé trop court et je ne savais que mettre. Les idées, toujours, mais impossible de les écrire.**

**Alors, j'ai relue mon histoire, affiché le chapitre inachevé, j'ai écouté toutes les musiques possibles et imaginables et je me suis dit**

**« allez, tente. Au pire, tu referas tes phrases, ou tu te feras huée. »**

**Mais je n'y arrivais toujours pas.**

**Et puis, j'ai relu le titre du chapitre, tout simplement. Et j'ai pensé**

**« hey, meuf. Si t'évitais de dévier du sujet? L'idée principale, c'est les jumeaux Weasley, puis la "guerre des dirigeants de Serpentard", pas la dispute des cousins. »**

**Et voilà.**

**Ah! Je m'excuse aussi d'avance pour mes fautes, si jamais vous jugez qu'il y en a trop et que je devrais prendre une ou un bêta, dites-le moi et je le ferais -j'avoue que pour l'instant, je n'en veux pas, mais si mes fautes sont trop désagréables, je suppose qu'il faudra y remédier, donc…**

**Attention, présence de viol et de tortures décrites dans ce chapitre! ****(Ce n'est pas très bien décrit… Certains ont sûrement lu pire ù_ù Mais je préfère prévenir!)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**=D**

''_Conversations mentales'' = avec la voix instructrice, par exemple et le lien jumeau._

_« Souvenirs »_

**« Paroles »**

_Pensées. _

_Petit récapitulatif des familles : _

Les Potter = James et Lily, ainsi que Harry, Héléore et Thomas.

Les Black = Sirius et Elena ainsi que Laëlle.

Les Lupin = Remus et Misaïs ainsi que Grey.

Les Pettigrow = Peter et Aurora ainsi que Loyd et Jelena.

Les Snape = Mary et Severus, ainsi que Nathanaël.

Les Nolbeleo (parents) = Kyle et Thalya, ainsi que Illys et Darlian.

Les Nolbeleo = Joshua et Kirsten, ainsi que Kai et Amber (personnages très secondaires).

Les Nolbeleo = Sonny et Johan, ainsi que Suney et Shawn.

Les familiers, pour l'instant, ne sont pas importants. Ne tentez pas de retenir leur nom ou leur espèce. Lorsqu'ils commenceront à avoir de l'importance, je les récapitulerais.

_**Chapitre 8 : La Bataille de Dirigeants**_

Au début, Lily n'avait pas pensé se retrouver dans cette pièce. La petite porte à côté de la chambre d'Harry l'avait intriguée, et elle y était entré. Là, elle avait vu une Pensine, et elle avait décidé de regarder les souvenirs à l'intérieur, persuadée qu'elle aurait un quelconque indice sur son fils aîné -elle refusait de penser qu'il ne l'était plus.

_« Tiens donc… L'héritier Potter qui prend les sorts à la place de son frère et de sa sœur. N'est-ce pas mignon? Endoloris! »_

_Le petit garçon hurla de douleur, recroquevillé au sol. Lorsque le sort d'arrêta, il tenta de se redresser, en vain._

_« Dis-moi, petit Potter. Tes parents donnent souvent une Réunion chez eux… Donne moi les noms de ceux qui viennent, et peut-être que je cesserai de te torturer._

_- NON! »_

_L'homme fronça les sourcils et sortit un couteau de l'intérieur de sa botte. Doucement, il s'approcha de l'enfant et lui enleva les lunettes qui, par miracle, avaient résistés aux nombreux sorts lancés sur leur possesseur._

_« Non? Très bien, je vais m'amuser. »_

_Il posa la pointe sur la petite joue creuse et traça un long sillon sanguinolent, les larmes de l'enfant se mêlant au sang. Il dessina des cercles du poignard et pressa un citron au-dessus des plaies. L'enfant serra les lèvres et ferma les yeux. L'homme en profita pour y planter le couteau dans l'œil. Le hurlement se fit entendre jusque dans les cachots, où les deux autres Potter étaient recroquevillés._

_Harry tentait d'arrêter le sang et d'atténuer la douleur qui provenaient de son œil gauche percé profondément. Le Lord, avec un sourire effrayant, retira les mains de l'enfant et ouvrit la paupière martyrisée. Là, il pressa le citron au maximum. L'enfant s'évanoui._

_Agacé, le Mage Noir le réveilla à l'aide de sa baguette, et le déshabilla. Le petit garçon était maigre, ses côtes pouvaient être comptées, et des bleus et des plaies étaient visibles sur le petit corps._

_« Arphand. Tu peux t'amuser. »_

_Un homme d'environ quarante-cinq ans s'avança vers Harry._

_« Réponds à la question, et je lui interdirait de te faire quoi que ce soit. »_

_Harry aurait bien voulu répondre, mais la douleur irradiant de tout son être l'empêchait de se souvenir de la question. Il avait, de plus, l'impression que sa langue était percée, incapable d'articuler le moindre son. Ca, plus le fait que l'étranglement prodigué par l'homme sadique avait saccagé ses cordes vocales._

_« Non? Tant pis. »_

_Arphand s'approcha et mit le garçon à quatre pattes. Salivant d'avance, il pénétra le petit corps gracile, serra sa prise sur les hanches au fur et à mesure des va et viens de plus en plus puissant, ainsi que les cris d'agonie de sa victime. Il jouit dans un long cri rauque, griffant le dos de l'enfant. Repus, il se retira et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre du garçon. Il entendit avec satisfaction quelques os craquer._

_« Severus, ramène-le dans le cachot. Fais en sorte que ses frère et sœur sachent ce qu'il a subit. La torture psychologique est bien, aussi. »_

_Un homme tout de noir vêtu s'approcha du petit corps et le prit dans ses bras avec rudesse. Il s'éloigna du Lord et avança dans les sombres couloirs. Il déposa le garçon dans sa cellule et observa avec un visage impassible les plus jeune s'approcher de l'aîné inconscient, avides de réconfort. La peur s'inscrivit plus nettement dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils virent l'état de leur grand frère, si protecteur. Allaient-ils bientôt y passer, eux-aussi?_

_Un courant magique empli la pièce alors que les plaies disparaissaient. Soulagés, les deux enfants virent Harry ouvrir les yeux et gémir doucement._

* * *

Lily se sentit défaillir. Son fils avait-il vraiment enduré ça? Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas parlé?

Elle refusa d'écouter la petite voix qui lui soufflait que, même s'il en avait parlé, elle ne l'aurait pas écouté.

Elle tourna les talons afin d'aller prévenir James. Malheureusement, la porte se referma et refusa de s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Nathan soupira. Sa mère était entrée dans la salle aux Pensines et avait vu ses cauchemars. Il savait d'avance qu'elle penserait qu'il avait réellement vécut ça, or, c'était faux. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils n'avaient pas été trop torturés. Certes, les cachots étaient froids et le manque de nourriture rendait la vie difficile, ainsi que les quelques séances de tortures, mais tout cela était resté « soft » et ils n'avaient pas été violé -il en remerciait Merlin chaque fois.

Il se retourna dans son lit et chercha discrètement son cousin. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils s'étaient disputés, et c'était la première fois. Mais Shawn l'avait profondément blessé. Il envisageait sans cesse rejoindre sa première famille, abandonner tout le monde pour être avec sa jumelle. C'était douloureux. Parce qu'il avait besoin de lui, et que, par égard pour son cousin, il réduisait au maximum ses pensées au sujet de son frère et de sa sœur. Chose que Shawn ne faisait pas. Il préférait s'éloigner du garçon au cas où celui-ci déciderait réellement de partir.

**« Nath? »**

Il tourna le dos à son cousin et fit semblant de dormir.

**« S'il te plait, pardonne moi! Je ne penserait plus jamais à ma sœur si tu veux, mais ne me fait pas la tête…**

**- Tu n'en deviendrais que plus en colère si je t'empêchais de penser à elle ou même de la voir. Et au final, tu partirais, et ce serait encore plus douloureux.**

**- Je ne partirais pas, j'ai trop besoin de toi, tu es trop important à mes yeux. S'il te plait!**

**- Tu ne penses même pas ce que tu dis. Tu réfléchis encore au moyen de tout annoncer à ta jumelle. Laisse moi tranquille maintenant! »**

Shawn n'écouta nullement l'ordre de Nathanaël et encercla sa taille de ses bras, positionnant sa tête dans sa nuque. Il ne voulait pas perdre son cousin, cela lui était impossible, il était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Mais c'était douloureux de voir Jelena évoluer sans lui.

* * *

**« Je veux voir le ciel, voler, même. »**

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

**« Que dis-tu?**

**- Es-tu sourd? Je veux voler parmi les oiseaux. Etendre mes ailes et planer, toucher de mes doigts le bleu du ciel, caresser de mon souffle les nuages blancs. »**

L'homme observa le garçon face à lui. L'enfant. Parce qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon de quinze ans, quand lui-même en avait trente.

**« Alors je trouverais un moyen pour que tu puisses accomplir cela.**

**- Pourquoi? Tu restes toujours avec moi, tu délaisses même ta femme, tes enfants et ton Clan pour moi. Je ne suis qu'un orphelin, tu sais? Je ne t'apporterais rien.**

**- Je t'aime. »**

Le garçon ne dit rien, ne sourit même pas. Il continua de tournoyer sur lui-même, regardant l'infini au-dessus de lui, sans jamais cligner des yeux, aveuglé par la prétendue liberté.

**« Je t'aime aussi. »**

Et il partit.

Cela lui prit plus de dix ans avant de pouvoir accomplir le rêve du garçon -devenu homme.

Il avait créé quelque chose, sans vraiment savoir comment, mais sans chercher non plus. Il l'avait fait, voilà tout. Et c'était cela, le plus important.

**« Tu voulais me voir? »**

Il se pencha en avant, l'embrassa sur les lèvres, sentant la colère de sa femme, assise dans une autre pièce. Il sourit au jeune homme face à lui et prit sa main dans la sienne.

**« Je vais te faire accomplir ton rêve! »**

Il observa le ciel qu'il voyait à travers le toit transparent. Il était un inventeur, et toutes ses créations lui étaient destinées. A lui, et à personne d'autre.

**« Je l'ai appelé : la Magie. »**

****

**« Et lorsque nous mourons?**

**- Alors?**

**- Eh bien, la magie… Elle continuera à exister chez les autres?**

**- Oui. Nos descendants en auront, et leurs descendants aussi. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à la fin.**

**- C'est génial! Je suis si heureux que d'autres puissent vivre cette incroyable expérience, tout comme nous!**

**- Nous ne mourons jamais. Nous serons l'Eternité. »**

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, cessant enfin de regarder le ciel. Il continua cependant à tournoyer sur lui-même.

**« Je ne veux pas être Eternel. Mon but, dans la vie, c'est mourir. »**

****

Aracnon avait toujours été à part. Sa famille était décédée en combattant contre un Clan ennemi voisin, laissant à l'aîné deux frères et sœurs en bas âge. Malheureusement, Aracnon n'était pas en mesure de s'occuper de lui-même. Il ne considérait pas les choses de la même manière que les autres, voyait des choses qui n'existaient pas et autres choses de la sorte, qui faisaient de lui un être ignoré et insulté.

Abadibor avait accepté de s'occuper de ses frères et sœurs pour lui, à condition qu'il travaille pour payer les frais occasionnés.

L'enfant de dix ans avait accepté et avait travaillé dur afin que ses frères et sœurs aient une belle vie. Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était le ciel, là-haut, qui lui tendait les bras.

Abadibor avait finalement épousé une jeune fille de son âge, qui avait accepté de garder ces trois enfants. Elle ne les avait jamais aimé, cependant, et avait finit par les renvoyer de chez elle dès qu'elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte.

Les deux cadets avaient été placés dans une famille incapable d'avoir d'enfants, mais Aracnon, trop étrange et craint, avait été laissé à lui-même.

C'est là que Manay entra en scène. Homme de vingt-huit ans, éperdument amoureux de sa femme, et heureux père de six enfants, il l'avait rencontré en sortant d'une soirée des hommes, après avoir vaincu le Clan qui les défiait. Il avait légèrement bu et avait fini par l'agresser, le violant presque.

Honteux, horrifié, il l'avait ramené chez lui afin de s'en occuper. Sa femme aimât beaucoup l'enfant, s'occupant de lui comme une mère, jusqu'à ce qu'elle surprenne son mari et le garçon faisant l'amour dans le lit conjugal, leur septième fille, tout juste venue au monde, dormant dans le berceau à côté.

Elle avait crié, tempêté, mais rien n'y faisait : son époux était tombé amoureux de Aracnon, et se refusait à le quitter.

Malheureusement, leur mariage ne pouvait être détruit que par l'homme qui les avait uni, mort de vieillesse.

Grâce à la magie, Manay et Aracnon pouvaient faire des choses qui dépassaient l'imagination. Seul, incompris malgré l'amour de l'homme plus âgé, Aracnon créa un animal qu'il nomma Phoenix. Mais l'animal finit par mourir. Triste, le jeune homme lui mit feu et le vit renaître en créature de feu. Décidant de ne pas laisser l'animal seul, il créa trois autres oiseaux de la même espèce possédant une caractéristique différente : chacun possédait un élément.

Bientôt, Manay décida d'observer l'étendue de ses pouvoirs : il créa des sorts, des potions, des animaux, qu'il nomma sirènes, sombrals, farfadets... Il créa aussi des langages, afin que chaque espèce se distingue.

Un jour, il créa un breuvage qui permettait aux hommes d'avoir des enfants. Fou de joie, il était allé voir l'homme qu'il aimait.

**« Je ne veux pas d'enfants. Tu en as déjà douze, c'est amplement suffisant.**

**- Je veux une progéniture qui vienne de toi.**

**- Pas moi. Néanmoins, comment fonctionnent ce miracle?**

**- Pour les hommes, c'est simple : le soumis doit boire la potion alors qu'il a une érection, et le dominant doit éjaculer dans la minute qui suit. Le sperme du dominé, resté enfermé pendant la transformation, devient la poche qui abritera l'enfant.**

**Pour les femmes, c'est un peu plus complexe. La dominante doit boire la potion alors qu'elle a ses menstruations. Le sang devient alors sperme, éjaculé par le pénis qui a remplacé le sexe féminin, et la dominée peut alors enfanter.**

**- C'est prodigieux, incroyable!**

**- Je veux te faire un enfant.**

**- Je n'aurais jamais d'enfants, Manay. Et si jamais je les contaminais? »**

Aracnon refusa bonnement et simplement de boire la potion et d'enfanter.

Bientôt, Manay se rendit compte que ses enfants prenaient des rides. Le douzième et dernier, déjà, venait de fêter quarante ans, quand lui-même n'avait pas vieillit, de même que son amant.

Il compris vite que la Magie, qu'il sentait tourbillonner autours de lui s'était développé d'une façon libre, et qu'il n'avait qu'un contrôle limité sur elle.

Un jour, son fils mourut. Aracnon accepta alors de porter son enfant. Il eut des jumeaux, qui présentèrent vite les signes de la présence magique en eux.

**« Comment s'appellent-ils?**

**- Anamoë et Kadeh. »**

La magie brilla.

* * *

Shawn et Nathanaël se réveillèrent alors en sursaut.

**« Que… »**

Shawn se tourna vers son cousin.

**« Crois-tu que nous soyons Anamoë et Kadeh?**

**- Non, ce serait étrange! Je veux dire, nous sommes sensés commencer les rêves vers la fin de notre quatorzième année de vie. Nous avons seulement onze ans, c'est trop tôt.**

**- Hm. Il s'agit sans doute de la Voix, qui tente de nous perdre. **

**- Dormons, ne l'écoutons pas. »**

Nathanaël sembla s'endormir de suite, mais pas Shawn. Même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, son cousin venait de lui adresser la parole, et cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Il se colla contre le garçon et tenta de s'endormir. Malheureusement, il n'y parvenait pas.

Il savait que ce rêve signifiait quelque chose, mais quoi?

Kadeh. Ce nom allait bien à son cousin. Cela signifiait, dans le premier langage 'Celui qui s'abandonne' et Anamoë? 'Celle qui brûle'? Non, plutôt 'Celle qui montre'. C'était étrange. Et tous ces noms inconnus et pourtant si familiers… Aracnon 'Le fou seul' et Manay 'Celui qui crée'.

Si ce rêve était réel, alors il venait de voir qui avait créé la Magie, pourquoi il l'avait fait.

_Par amour, serais-je capable de détruire toutes les idées reçues?_

Il sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

Mary chantonna une chanson. Exceptionnellement, elle était sortie afin de visiter un peu le monde magique Russe. Elle observa ce qui l'entourait avec une légère admiration : c'était sublime.

Elle alla prendre un café et se laissa draguer par le jeune serveur. Le garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans et il était moldu. Son parfait contraire, elle qui avait 90 ans et qui était sorcière.

Là, elle le vit : l'homme était beau, musclé et charmeur, il ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil lascifs.

Emoustillée, elle le laissa l'entraîner chez lui, prête à prendre du bon temps. Il était en train de la déshabiller, se servant de sa langue pour plus de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit la douleur à travers le lien. Cette douleur qui provenait de Severus et qui lui prouvait qu'il savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle se redressa, toute envie envolée et repoussa l'autre.

Il fallait qu'elle voit Severus, qu'elle lui prouve qu'elle ne le trompait pas.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre, surtout pas à cause d'elle.

Elle transplana après avoir assommé l'autre.

* * *

Comment est-ce qu'il avait su que ses parents s'étaient disputé était une grande question. Il le savait, point. Et ne pensait pas prendre parti. Bon, il penchait un peu vers son père, parce qu'il n'aimait pas la trahison, sous quelque forme qu'elle soit, mais il n'avait rien à dire.

_Kadeh, Anamoë…_ Il se sentait nostalgique. Il savait très bien que ce rêve était important, peu importe ce qu'il avait dit à Shawn. Mais il connaissait son cousin : il était un chercheur, un créateur. S'il ne lui avait pas dit le contraire, alors le garçon se serait perdu lui-même en cherchant des réponses. Pourquoi chercher? La réponse viendrait bientôt.

Et, surtout, contrairement à son cousin, il ne s'agissait pas de son premier rêve. Il en avait déjà eu de ce genre, enfant. Kadeh et Anamoë jouaient dans un jardin sous l'œil vigilant d'Aracnon. Manay travaillait sur une quelconque invention. Quel âge avaient-ils? Ils étaient vieux et avaient mis au monde beaucoup d'enfants qui avaient grandi à leur rythme. Les aînés, éternels enfants, s'étaient figés à l'âge de douze ans. Le cadet en avait trente et ainsi de suite.

Et puis, Manay était mort et Aracnon et ses enfants, incapable de juger qui était apte à travailler avec la magie et donc à la partager, avaient été renvoyé du village, alors devenu ville.

Nathanaël leva les yeux vers le ciel. La magie tournoyait autours de lui, il entendait son rire enchanté. Il souffla, fatigué. Il ne voulait pas se réconcilier avec son cousin, mais il fallait avouer qu'il se sentait seul. Son père, morose, ne se préoccupait guère de lui, et les autres avaient trop de respect, teinté de crainte, pour s'approcher de lui. Il était trop peu sociable. Shawn avait des amis, déjà. Et il était décidé à le laisser tranquille, ne le cherchant même plus du regard lorsqu'il était avec ses 'copains'

Et puis, un jour, sans s'en rendre compte, il devint ami avec le jeune Malfoy. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il n'adressait plus la parole à son cousin, qui avait tout avoué à sa sœur, avec qui il passait son temps, et le garçon envisageait plus que jamais d'abandonner les Nolbeleo.

Il n'avait toujours personne avec qui traîner, et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, il avait commencé à échanger des banalités avec le blond. A lui s'était ajouté un Ron Weasley persuadé qu'il s'agissait de leur destin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, puis une Pansy Parkinson qui voulait prouver aux autres qu'elle n'était pas une petite poupée qui allait épouser un sorcier et se taire.

Et comme ça, sans le remarquer, il n'était plus seul.

* * *

Drago Malfoy ne tentait pas de paraître pompeux. Il l'était, tout simplement.

Lorsque, dans la maison Serpentard, les combats internes avaient commencé afin de trouver le 'chef' des premières années, il avait lutté de toutes ses forces contre les Nolbeleo. Le titre lui revenait de droit!

Il remarqua vite que le seul à concourir était Shawn. Malheureusement pour le garçon, c'était son cousin, Nathanaël, qui semblait diriger chacun. Il ne tentait rien, pourtant. Il était juste là, avec son sourire, son charisme, sa prestance, et sa solitude, surtout.

Drago s'était approché pour avoir un peu d'attention, mais à sa grande surprise, son camarade l'avait accepté sans poser de questions.

Et ils s'entendaient bien.

Ronald Weasley ne parlait pas souvent. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne savait pas s'exprimer, ou qu'il n'y avait rien à exprimer, non, c'était juste une habitude. Il avait six grands frères, une petite sœur. La première chose qu'il avait apprise, c'était qu'il fallait se taire, s'écraser, s'il voulait s'en sortir.

Il s'était approché du Serpentard car il était seul, personne ne lui adressant la parole : ses frères jumeaux, qu'il défendait bec et ongles étaient des Serpentards. Malheureusement, les dits jumeaux n'avaient que faire de leur bébé frère, aussi ne s'occupaient-ils pas de lui.

Il s'était approché d'Harry parce qu'il _savait_ qu'il serait important pour lui, qu'ils seraient meilleurs amis.

Et, un jour, comme cela, il se disputa avec Drago Malfoy, cria tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et il fut surpris de voir que personne ne le remballait parce qu'il avait osé prendre la parole. Il sut en voyant le sourire de Nathan, qu'il avait le droit de s'exprimer ici, entre eux. Qu'on l'écouterait.

Pansy Parkinson était jeune, jolie, et intelligente. Elle avait observé les groupes se faire, avait volé de gens à d'autres. Elle s'était décidée à ne pas se faire de vrais amis -il était difficile de s'en faire à Serpentard de toute façon- et à créer des 'amitiés' avec les gens, afin de pouvoir s'élever petit à petit dans la hiérarchie.

Le seul qu'elle n'osait approcher était, malheureusement, celui qui semblait remporter sans même s'en rendre compte le titre de 'chef'. Il était trop… trop puissant, trop fort socialement. En voyant Drago Malfoy s'approcher du garçon, elle avait été persuadée qu'il allait se faire repousser, et qu'il ruinerait donc la place sociale qu'il avait réussi à atteindre.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au duo s'ajouté Ronald Weasley, un gryffondor.

Aussi décida-t-elle de tenter sa chance.

Elle ne fut pas déçue.

* * *

Georges et Fred Weasley n'avaient, dans un premier temps, accordé aucune attention aux Serpentards de onze ans. Ils ne les intéressait pas : personne dans leur année, ou celles supérieures n'avaient de petit frère qui s'élèverait suffisamment haut pour les aider dans leur intégration, déjà bien avancée, ceci-dit.

Mais il était impossible de ne pas remarquer combien le jeune Nolbeleo semblait diriger quiconque lui adressait la parole. Aussi décidèrent-ils de tenter une approche : il était un futur grand Seigneur, après tout. Une alliance était plus qu'indiquée pour leur futur hors de l'école.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'ils l'avaient abordé, le garçon avaient juste haussé un sourcil avait de déclarer qu'il ne voyait, pour le moment, rien d'intéressant en eux. Ceci les avait mis dans une mauvaise posture, les Serpentards tentants d'agir pour le mieux décidèrent de ne plus s'intéresser à eux.

Alors, ils décidèrent de faire sortir le Gryffondor intérieur qu'ils avaient enfermé au plus profond d'eux-même.

Ils furent insolents, agaçants, mignons, stupides, brillants, francs, mystérieux

Rien ne marcha, le garçon ne les regardant même pas.

Puis, leur petit frère, si inutile, stupide, silencieux, devint ami avec l'enfant. Ils furent tout d'abord outrés, puis décidèrent d'user de leur lien familial.

Cela ne fonctionna pas non plus.

Alors, aux grands maux les grands remèdes : ils les assaillirent de blagues.

Et le garçon leur sourit enfin, décidant de les rejoindre s'ils continuaient sur cette voie là.

Ils réalisèrent alors que cela était le mieux, après tout.

* * *

Voilà, fini, enfin!

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal, la fin est nulle, mais je suis contente d'avoir bouclé ce chapitre.

Je ne sais honnêtement pas quand je mettrais la suite.

J'ai sûrement perdu des lecteurs, lassés de l'attente. Je suis désolée…

J'espère quand même être plus rapide, plus productive, la prochaine fois.

Sinon, je suis assez déçue de mon Aracnon. J'ai essayé de décrire un garçon qui vit dans son monde, sans toutefois trop détailler. Aracnon est un peu comme un autiste, quelqu'un d'à part, qui vit sur sa propre planète, qui voit les choses différemment. Il est très seul, parce que même ses cadets, 'normaux' l'ont abandonné.

Manay est un homme âgé, qui est tombé amoureux de cet enfant qui n'est pas comme les autres. Il veut plus que tout le rendre heureux, il veut qu'il sourit. C'est son but dans la vie : le faire sourire.

A bientôt!


End file.
